Till Death Do Us Part
by FaerieBreath
Summary: A continuation of "Stay with Me" where Catherine & Henry didn't go their separate ways in Dirty Laundry and instead fully reunited both publicly an in private. Rated T for safety. **It is with both sadness and relief that I finally name this fic complete. It has been a pleasure and an honor to go on this journey with all that have read and reviewed. Thank you to all, and enjoy!**
1. The Delusion of Happiness

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

AN: To those who are continuing from Stay With Me welcome back! Many thanks to she who will not be named, but has been an amazing ghost beta/muse. Also mille grazie to my Italian consultant/angel demedicigirl Enjoy!

Catherine and Henry had been at Chenauseu for about a week and were taking a late afternoon walk around the grounds. They were due back at the Castle soon having been gone for almost two months, but were enjoying the time they had left together and alone.

Their time in Spain with Elisabeth had been most enjoyable, despite having to maintain a cursory public presence as visiting Monarchs.

Catherine was glad to see that her eldest daughter had settled in to her new home and her role as Queen. She was also happy to observe that she was being treated well by her husband. Henry too enjoyed the time away and made a point of spending time with Elisabeth as he had begun to do with his other children. She was cautious but receptive and even began to reciprocate his affections in measure by the end of their stay.

Suddenly a very hassled Castle guard came riding up to the Royal couple, shattering their serenity.

"Yes what is it? Henry asked concerned by the frantic look on his face.

Completely out of breath, the rider only managed to get out one word, "Plague."

"How far has it spread," asked a worried Catherine, gripping Henry's arm surreptitiously.

"The Castle gates have already closed. I have been sent to warn you not to return until the disease has run its course. A rider has also been sent to Spain to inform your daughter so that she will neither look for Mary and Francis, nor send anyone to inquire."

"Thank you, if you have no further destination you may go ask the housekeeper to assign you a room and stay for the duration," Henry remarked, dismissing him.

The rider was still mounted on his horse and so he bowed his head before turning the animal in the direction of the house and leaving them to their own thoughts.

Turning into him while trying to pull her arm free of his grasp Catherine began to get more and more frantic, "Henry, Mary and Francis…"

"Will be fine." He finished for her, moving his arm around her waist and using his free hand to cup her cheek, encouraging her to keep her eyes trained on him. "I would not have left them alone for this long if I thought for a moment that they could not handle the the responsibility."

"But the Nobles. Everyone will panic, and panic will breed desperation many will try to take advantage…"

Moving his hand to tip her chin instead he tried once more to quell her fears, "and before we left I sent my less trustworthy advisors on official business that would take at least as long as we were due to be away and brought back a few old friends that I trust implicitly."

Opening her mouth to further protest, he halted her once again with one last

plea, "Catherine there is nothing more we can do. There is plenty of food stored at the Castle and they have both begun growing into themselves as leaders. This will be a trial, but I have faith in them. Then as soon as it is safe we will return and send them to retrieve the children from Elisabeth as planned."

Turning her face away as she was still pulling into herself, continuing to give in to the worry that threatened to overwhelmed her.

"Please my love, there is nothing more we can do from here, and we would not be granted entrance into the Castle anyway. Trust in me, trust in those that we have chosen to keep the Castle and the Kingdom safe, and return to me amore mio."

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath Catherine closed both hands over the hand currently resting on her hip to try and ground herself. Then turning in further she wrapped both arms around his waist and buried her face into his chest.

The couple held each other there until the sun began to set.

Turning in for dinner and slowly making their way back, they passed very few words between them. This continued as they returned inside and all throughout their meal, both taking the time to process the information they had received as well as the possible ramifications. They then turned in early, their night filled with the words they couldn't speak. Clashing and caressing, fearful and hopeful, loving but tinged with desperation for for the blight that was ravaging the land and for those left in the danger zone. When they finally exhausted themselves, they fell into a fitful sleep so intertwined that none could have discerned where one began and another ended.

Dreams of the last plague and fears of what they might find when they returned permitted little rest that night. Only the comfort of each other in their waking provided relief from the dreams.

By the early light they had both given up trying to sleep, choosing instead to lay in a semi-conscious state, trying not to worry over things they could not change.

Trying but succeeding very little.

-/-/-/-/-

Mary was not sure what to do.

She had received Lola's letter, her Lady had finally conceded to tell Francis about the babe, but now she was torn. She wanted to tell him, but the Castle was in the process of being locked down because of the plague and she did not want him leaving the grounds.

She knew he would want to go. To go and be there for his only child and it's mother in their time of need, but she could not handle this alone. The French Court barely acknowledged her, never mind listening to her. She was still the foreigner in their eyes, a foreigner that had commandeered many of their troops, but had brought nothing but the possible promise of a kingdom.

But promises and hopes were as nothing more than words in the wind, easily created and easily scattered. Not something to rely on for building a Kingdom, even for the sake of an alliance.

Burying the letter so that Francis would never find it Mary left to join her husband in Court. The Nobles had called for this session and they would not to be refused.

On her way out she left some instructions with one of her trusted servants to have a midwife, a few servants, and a few guards sent out to retrieve Lola. They were also given instructions that the party should be quarantined and watched so that if they were shown not to be infected they would be admitted back into the Castle. She was not uncaring, merely practical. Neither she nor Francis could not leave at a time like this, even for one of her Ladies.

Later she would decide what to tell Francis, but not now.

She knew what she had told Lola about not wanting to keep secrets, but this would be no more a secret than what had already been kept.

As a widow Lola could continue on as her Lady and return to the Castle with her honor and her reputation fully intact, babe in tow. Perhaps Catherine was right and it was best to keep some things hidden, even from her husband.

She didn't really like it, but it seemed like the best solution to the problem at hand.

This at least was not the most distasteful proposal she had heard since the outbreak of the plague. How could people's hearts be so cold? She prayed that she would never get to that point, although the more time she spent at Court the more she feared that very reality.

The burden of a Queen. Now she was sounding like Catherine.

-/-/-/-/-

Later that night, Mary and Francis finally returned from putting out most of the fires that the plague and the Nobles had been setting.

The blinders that they been able to wear up to this point had been unceremoniously ripped off and they now realized the depths of sorrow, the cost that their Reign would bring to them personally.

How could they, how could anyone possibly put a price on a life?

The young Narcisse had been merciless in his pursuit, which absolutely baffled them.

They had both had the displeasure of extinguishing a life and had never been the same since. To do so for anything beyond survival seemed unfathomable, to bargain with the very survival of the country was bordering on evil. How could he be so driven? So cold?

Resting his hand on her shoulder tiredly, Francis nudged Mary in the direction of her wardrobe. They both needed to get to bed so that they would be somewhat rested to face the new crisis tomorrow. The staff was overextended so they had sent those who normally attended them in the evenings to assist in other parts of the Castle.

They had also acquired a new respect for the current King and Queen, for having dealt with this for so long. It was a terrible burden, and one which reminded them again that the gift of their position was just as much of a curse. Today it felt so heavy that they wished they even had the option of putting it down for a few moments to find their bearings before picking it up again…though they knew they wouldn't. They had too much respect for the position, and too much love for their countries, yet…

Huddled together in bed, the royal couple had run out of words, only finding the strength to cling to each other for what little comfort they could muster.

The plague had already gotten into the Castle, so movement was even restricted within the walls. But the vermin always knew where the cracks were, and they usually got there first.


	2. To Live is to Die, To Love is to Live

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

Lord Narcisse was furious.

He had sent his son here to do a job, a relatively easy job that would secure him almost complete dominance over the grain producing land in France. He could have done it himself, but preferred to maintain the appearance of plausible deniability in the event that his scheming was discovered.

He knew now that his son had not returned, and that the imbecile was now dead.

And not just because he'd walked past the wrong person and fallen ill. No, he had been summarily executed by those infants who now called themselves acting Regents of France. They apparently did not appreciate the position they were in, or those that kept them in power, and he intended to remind them of that shortly.

Marching into the throne room he was about to give the Dauphin and Dauphine a piece of his mind when he heard the trumpets sound behind him.

Perfect, the King and Queen had returned and his tirade would have to be delayed.

He was about to have France by the throat and they had to pick this very moment to return.

Oh well, he was sure he would have his day…after all he had a bone to pick and he would be heard. Sure his son had always been a screw-up and had never quite managed to get anything right, but he had been summarily executed by those that would call themselves King and Queen ahead of their time.

Watching the true Sovereigns walk in, he couldn't help but admire them.

They were gone for months, and yet so easily commanded the attention of the Court simply by walking through their place of power.

And the Queen…her Majesty was as beautiful as ever, a true prize that any man would be glad to have by his side. Too bad the King had finally come to his senses, Narcisse would have loved the opportunity to steal her right from under the womanizing fool…and that wouldn't even be the fun part. To woo one such as Catherine de Medici, would take finesse and a considerable amount of maneuvering, but he knew he would be up to the task.

The woman had charmed many a Prince and King in her younger years, and he had no doubts as to why.

Perhaps he would try after all. He was indeed a modern man and more than capable of keeping his mouth shut when he needed to. He could satisfied with the title of Queen's consort…officially, unofficially, or otherwise.

Bowing as the couple walked past, he raised his eyes ever so slightly higher than was the custom.

He would not be ruled by anyone but himself.

The royals money and a power base of the collective Nobles, and he had done his family proud building up his own base of power. His currency was grain, and right now the demand was greater than ever.

Oh he would serve the Crown and the people for a time, but one day soon he would have his time.

He would have his time, and he would have his Queen.

-/-/-/-

Returning to their rooms the King and Queen each took a moment to rest before setting their servants to unpacking their belongings.

Well Catherine did anyway.

Henry felt a bit at a loss to be separated from his wife after she had been at his side for so long.

They hadn't quite been inseparable, but he had certainly made a point of spending every moment he could with her…at least every moment he could so long as she hadn't tired of his presence.

There were state affairs that they had attended as visiting Monarchs, both together and apart. Catherine had made sure that he participated in enough social events with the men to prevent him from looking like a love sick newlywed or like they were ignoring their hosts. The French already held a reputation for being arrogant and they did not need to perpetuate the rumor on account of overindulging because of their infatuation with each other, or so she said.

Elisabeth herself had been surprised to see them as they were.

Although Catherine had written ahead to set up the visit and to update their daughter on recent developments, Henry suspected that she didn't quite believe the reality of her mother's claims. She had even gone so far as to pull Catherine aside one evening to confirm that her father wasn't blackmailing her in any way.

"No my darling, your father has done nothing of the sort. He…I…I don't know that I can give you a satisfactory answer, only that he spent a great deal of time and effort proving his affections. He had even gone so far as to sending Diane away, twice."

Considering her next words, Catherine continued after a moment, "I know that you have probably discovered by now that there is very little in life that comes with an absolute guarantee, or without a price. I suppose I am just willing to see where this might go, and consider it worth the effort to try."

It was actually quite amusing to watch her blush when she occasionally caught her parents in an embrace.

Even two months later, the novelty still hadn't worn off for Henry. He was as giddy as that first night she had not flat out refused him, when he asked to stay in her chambers.

Halting the servants from unpacking, he decided to go to Catherine first and make a proposal.

He then paused as he realized that said proposal might yet take a little convincing.

For once in his life he had begun to learn the true definition of patience…especially when it came to Catherine. Patience and subtly.

Waving on the servants to continue in their task of unpacking he decided to ask one of her ladies to…consult with on some of the specifics of Catherine's room, and more specifically the contents of her wardrobe.

As his thoughts came to fruition he also sent for a carpenter and one of Catherine's artisans. If this worked it would be brilliant.

-/-/-/-/-

After taking care of a few urgent issues that Mary had been unable to take care of in her absence, Catherine had a bath drawn up and once ready descended tiredly into the warm relaxing waters.

She and Henry had been briefed earlier on the major events that took place at the Castle while they were gone, many of which were related to the plague. There were several matters that would require their attention, but none that could not wait the span of the evening.

Catherine herself could not have been happier. The young rulers had done well in their absence, and while she had concerns about some of their decisions, the Court and Castle were still in once piece and thriving as well as could be expected. With the exception of a few specific incidents…once that would have to be dealt with soon than later, the appointed regents had done a good job of minimizing the panic and keeping many of the Castle inhabitants alive.

However, the trip from Chenauseu had not been the easiest, and the built up worry from the last few weeks had begun to take its toll. Despite Henry's diligent attempts at assuaging her concerns, she was utterly exhausted.

Catherine was certainly glad they had given the Dauphin and Dauphine a taste of what it would be to rule all on their own. After their brief with Mary and Francis, Mary in particular looked a bit pale at the decisions she had to make in such a time of peril. Catherine supposed that such a reaction was both a blessing and a curse. It was good that Mary still considered the value of the lives she weighed, but if she didn't find a way of absolving herself from the necessary decisions she would have to make, the guilt would eat her alive.

Deciding that she had soaked long enough, Catherine waved her Lady over and rose from the water.

Much as her Husband would have loved the view of her in nothing but her altogether, he rarely took such things as soaking wet sheets and temperance into account when reminding her how…enthusiastic he was about expressing his affection toward her.

As a whole she didn't mind. It had been many years since she had been on the receiving end his affections so frequently and she was never a resistant companion, but a little consideration of the state they might be in afterwards was always a preference of hers…especially in her own bed.

Deciding to don a nightgown Henry especially favored she finished her evening preparations and decided to wait for him in bed while occupied with her newest literary acquisition.

It turns out that he had quite a bit more to finish than she had anticipated and by the time he was able to return to her rooms she was fast asleep. Head resting against the headboard at an awkward angle, book askew against the covers and still partially in her grasp, hair gently cradled about her face and held back by only a single ribbon. Her lips were also relaxed, providing Henry with a very tempting sight, but he knew how hard the trip had been on her and he decided to let her rest.

Once he had changed into his nightwear, he removed the book to her side table, and pulled the covers down so that he could reposition her unobstructed. As he carefully lifted her to a more comfortable angle, Catherine began to wake but he kissed her brow and encouraged her back into slumber.

There would be plenty of times for the creation of memories later…when they were both feeling less tired.

Settling himself alongside of her, he rested his head on his very favorite spot, the center of her nurturing nature, and wrapped his arms around her perfect waist. He only did this when she wasn't awake to scold him, and so he decided to take full advantage of this now.

After such a long day he was more than glad to just be with his wife, resting in her embrace as he held her close.

His love, his life, his beloved.


	3. Hold Me Close

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

The next day was a bit of a whirlwind filled with meetings and teas, and of course a grand dinner in their honor.

It was exhausting.

After the virtual seclusion of the last two almost three months, by the end of the day they barely had an ounce of strength left to do anything but to remove the necessary clothing and collapse into bed.

There was a small matter that had been more troubling that the rest. Lord Narcisse had come to court seeking the fate of his son, supposedly killed by the plague, but was apparently accomplished by Mary's hand.

It did not concern Catherine that he had been so incensed. It concerned her that he seemed to let go of the issue so quickly, albeit not without carrying on for a time.

The man had even requested a private audience with her, to talk 'one parent to another'.

She had instead suggested that they talk further at the banquet to be held later in the week for some of the select Nobles, of which he had been included to try and unruffle his feathers. Men could be so temperamental at times.

How such stupidity managed to breed so rapidly at court was beyond her, but it did, and it had, and now she had to deal with it.

That aside her ladies had been diligent in their efforts to stay abreast of what had gone on in her absence and so she felt well enough informed that tomorrow would not be nearly as bad as it could have been.

Charlotte had taken on the role of coordinating them all and had detailed everything that she might need to know in a ledger so that Catherine could read everything at her leisure. She had already met with her most accomplished Lady to detail the most important highlights upon Catherine's request. For all the stock that society put in the capabilities of men, and Catherine still laughed heartily at that thought when she allowed herself the pleasure. Her ladies accomplished more in a day than most men did in a week.

Of course a part of their effectiveness was that the men so clearly devalued them that they were able to maneuver themselves into the necessary confidences and locations, gathering the information she needed with relative ease.

They may have been devalued by the current culture, but Catherine had never made that mistake.

Give a woman the option of serving a cantankerous husband, or to be well paid for the same deeds that would otherwise be demanded along with a better wardrobe and far better compensation, and she had found that there was virtually no limit to the information she could procure.

She had turned 'just some whores' into an elite group of women that would never in their lives need to be dependent on a man to support or sustain them.

That in and of itself was worth it.

She even kept in touch with a few that had left her service. Some for marriage, and others because they decided to follow other pursuits, and she had yet to hear of a sob story yet.

No her ladies served her well, and she repaid them in kind. Though she was known as a patron of the arts, she was equally a patron of the liberation of her kin from those who deemed them 'less than'.

And who was any man to question a Queen.

-/-/-/-/-

Later that day Catherine had returned to her rooms and was planning to just take a few moments for herself when she noticed a pair of Henry's boots poking out from underneath her bed.

'Odd', she thought, 'normally her ladies were quite adept at keeping up with even her husband's messes.'

Calling one of her ladies in from the adjoining room she instructed her to remind the others of her husband's untidy tendencies and that they should make a point of looking extra thoroughly with his habits in mind.

As she had a few spare moments, she walked to her nightstand to pick up the book she had been reading and made her way over to her favorite reading chair before the rest of the day marched on.

Anyone who thought that the life of a Queen was easy was absolutely daft.

Just this morning she had needed to correct three orders for the upcoming celebration, reorder the artisans who had gotten themselves all in a flurry about the new supplies that had arrived, and go through her husband's closet to see if it needed any updating.

At least she had only had to deal with a few some small inconveniences that she had learned to handle over the years with maximum efficiency and minimal effort.

Pausing for just a moment more she considered how her life was finally back the way it should be, though a tiny voice inside reminded her that it was unlikely to last for very long.

Brushing off the wayward thought she prepared to return to the chaos that was her day. Court would be called into session soon and there was sure to be an unending list of trivial issues to be solved. At least with she and Henry back on speaking terms though, the time should be moderately bearable.

They had reacquired a system of communication to entertain each other subvertly in full view of the Court. However, several times since they had been back she had needed to stop herself from full out laughing in the middle of a petitioner's request.

They had developed a comfortable rhythm despite the demands that were placed on them and for that she was thankful.

That said she really did need to get going or she was going to hear from Henry later…the man could certainly whine, and he was as well practiced as the children! It was simultaneously amusing and annoying, but she was glad to have even just one more details about him tucked securely away.

Even if this ever did go badly, she would have enough new memories stored up to last her a while.

Belatedly she wondered if she would ever stop thinking that way.

-/-/-/-/-

Francis and Mary had finally made it to Spain.

After a long week of travel, and an even longer couple of months of having to deal with ruling France before his parent's return, Francis was ready for a rest. Mary was much the same, though he thought that she hid it better than he.

Out of her Ladies, Kenna decided to accompany Mary, surreptitiously to look for a husband while her Queen was visiting her sister in law. Mary didn't mind, it was a bit awkward with Catherine and Henry so obviously reunited and Kenna now playing the part of the third wheel, at least when it came to Court functions.

Lola decide to stay back claiming that it was because of the age of the child, in truth the child's true parentage had still not been revealed to Francis's and so she had been acting oddly around him since her return. Greer remained as well because of her pending nuptials and the flurry of planning that she would have to do before the big day. She would not have the ceremony until Mary returned, but it was difficult to plan from so far away.

Mary allowed her two Ladies leave from their immediate duties from her and instead asked them to keep her abreast of the comings and goings of court. Although her trust in Catherine had grown as Henry's renewed affections seemed to have softened her, French Court was still French Court and required constant vigilance.

Francis had decided to ask Leith along as a companion for himself and the new guard had gladly agreed.

Mary had her suspicions that he might himself be running from something, and that his claims of trying to take advantage of Greer were exaggerated, but said nothing. Even if it was true, nothing about the situation could be changed in any sort of meaningful way at this point.

-/-/-/-

That night Henry returned to Catherine's rooms early to look for his boots.

They had been removed.

In the unlikely chance that Catherine had permitted them to be placed in amongst her own things he checked her wardrobe but did not find them.

This might be harder than he thought.

He decided to return to his own rooms and leave a message that he would be working long into the night so that she did not wait for him to return. He needed a new strategy.

Once done, he did as planned but found that he had nothing to do.

Well he had gotten behind on his prayers, perhaps now was as good a time as any to catch up on them.

He headed back to to his rooms in order to wait Catherine out. They had been sleeping together every night since their return so it would seem odd if he did not return at all, but he did not relish the prospect of hearing about the boots he had left in her room.

Unfortunately, he was more tired than he realized, and so when Catherine went to check on him some time later, she found him fast asleep. He was still positioned at his desk Bible in hand, or rather imprinting itself into his face…that was one way to absorb the Scriptures she supposed.

Well it was work of a sort, and she certainly couldn't begrudge him for the way he had taken to spending his time.

Knowing that he would be uncomfortable in the morning if she left him like that, she decided to change into her own nightclothes stored in his room and wake him just enough to get him into bed.

There Henry clutched her to himself, nearly smothering her.

She might have been annoyed if it hadn't been such a long day. But as it stood she was equally as tired and appreciated the closeness that he still desired of her.

And the little voice that warned her of Henry's mercurial nature waned just a little more.


	4. Cuddles & Contemplations

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

"Be quiet Henry!," came a small voice somewhere off to Mary's left.

"You're the one that's shouting!" came another.

"Shhhhhhhh! You're going to wake them!" came a third.

Mary rolled over in bed as she groggily wiped her eyes to try and figure out exactly where the voices were coming from.

She and Francis had gotten in right before the younger one's bed time, just in time to say good night. Apparently Francis's siblings had decided that coming to see them first thing in the morning was how they chose to convey how much they missed her and her husband over the past several months.

It was endearing if a little early considering the length of their trip, but how could she say no to the eagerness she found in their small faces.

They had been away from both their parents and the Castle for a little over three months now and she could not blame them if they were feeling homesick. Although Elisabeth was surely taking good care of them there was no place like home…Mary knew that all too well.

When three little faces appeared at the side of the bed Mary couldn't resist their silent plea.

Nudging Francis awake so that he wouldn't be completely startled by their trampling limbs Mary alerted them to his siblings presence before inviting them up.

They tried to be quiet, they really did, but they were a combination of young and excited and it didn't quite work. The five of them spent the first half of the morning telling stories and giving and receiving comforting cuddles.

The children of course asked after their parents and 'if they were still kissing each other.'

Mary and Francis were equally amused and embarrassed by the question,to have ones so young concerned about such a thing. At least they had good news to report. In fact the King and Queen were still getting a bit of a kick out of the stir that their renewed commitment to each other had created. To imaging, a King and Queen who were not just cordial but liked each other, it was virtually unheard of amongst royalty.

Francis and Mary hoped that their own love would span the years…perhaps not in quite the same way, but span them all the same.

Some of the decisions they had been required to make during their brief tenure as Regents still made them ill, but they had survived and would simply do their best to forget about what they had witnessed, at least for a time.

Their time would come, but now more than ever they wanted to enjoy their relative innocence while they still could.

-/-/-/-/-

Catherine was going through her wardrobe and trying to decide if she would need new shoes to go with her gown for the upcoming gathering when she found a pair of Henry's boots partially hidden in her wardrobe. She rarely went though that particular section as she usually used it to set aside clothes that she was considering getting rid of.

If she hadn't touched a gown in a year's time her Ladies were welcome to claim it for themselves. Once on a while she would bestow a gown on a particular Lady, but usually she left it up to them to deliberate and discern this amongst themselves.

It was something that Henry's Step-Mother had done while she was still alive and Catherine decided to continue on with the tradition.

All of her Ladies were required to appear before her in a respectable enough manner, and they were paid according to the work for which they were hired. However, she knew that it was at times at quite a high cost depending on how large their families were and their specific needs.

She of all people knew all too well that life could be cruel at times, and contrary to public opinion she did care for the commoners, especially those in her direct service.

Returning to the question at hand, she could only come up with one probable conclusion, Henry must have placed the boots here himself. He had been acting a bit unusual lately. Giving her sidelong glances that seemed to lead nowhere, being attentive one minute and disappearing the next.

It was not his usual pattern so she didn't worry about his eyes or interests wandering, but it was a bit confounding and there was enough of that going around already. She really did not need anything more to puzzle over.

Deciding to leave the boots for now, she returned to her original task and simply resolved be more observant of her husband's increasingly strange behavior. He seemed to have acquired at least the sense of treading lightly, but in doing so he would accomplish many things in halves, which often seemed to lead to nothing at all.

She had to admit though that it could be quite amusing to watch. He was absolutely terrible at being discreet.

Once he even gave her an anniversary present three months early because he couldn't contain his excitement, and then got her another one for the day of because he felt like he couldn't not. She had always been the mastermind behind all of their more brilliant plans, especially ones that spanned across a longer period of time. On many occasions even bis advisors had been suitably impressed while equally loathe to admit it.

In his younger years he had recounted tales to her of meetings with his advisors quite enthusiastically. Once in a while when they were being particularly trying, he would made them admit their admiration to her face.

Those were very amusing advisory meetings.

It was after one such meeting that Richard had begin to, well to court her for lack of a better word.

Initially it was just a minor infatuation. A flirtation that they both enjoyed and which began innocent enough. He was charming and took her mind off of matters of of course of…Henry. They were still on speaking terms back then, but Henry's indiscretions had begun to become less discreet and her younger self had no idea how to handle the situation.

As her seeming inability to conceive persisted she became more and more adept at hiding what she felt from everyone else…especially Henry, but try as she might Richard always seemed to see right through it.

He could reach her when everyone else just saw the Ice Queen, impervious to all that might try to breach her nearly impenetrable walls.

To Richard she was an enigma, a multifaceted puzzle that he slowly began to piece together. As he was a friend of Henry's she initially thought nothing of it, and neither did Henry. Then as things progressed they began the facade of antagonizing each other to avoid suspicion. This amused her husband to no end and so things progressed.

Apparently they were more convincing than they needed to be because he clearly never suspected a thing,

Richard had been especially enthralled by her ability to encompass all of the playfulness of a carefree girl in private while still maintaining her Queenly facade in public. To the rest of Court she was seamlessly impenetrable, but to him she was just Catherine. He had told her of his admiration much later, once they were already engaging in more illicit endeavors.

Catherine just appreciated having a friend and confident that didn't want anything in return…well not at first anyway.

By that time she found herself so in love with him that she didn't have the heart to say no. He was heedless of Henry's wrath and was just so happy to have her so close, even in such a limited capacity.

Speaking of whom, Richard hadn't been around in a while…understandably so, but he and Henry once were the best of friends. Perhaps she would see if Henry would be open to having Richard back to Court, at least for a short visit. He left on much better terms than…well just the fact that he had been allowed to leave with his head in tact was an improvement, but that was another matter best left buried.

She was fairly certain that she only had to approach it in the right way, though Henry rarely needed much convincing lately when it came to any reasonable request she made.

This might take a little more effort than usual but it had been nearly a year since he had had found out and had released Richard, and now was as good a time as any. It was nice not have to be so subversive in her efforts to get what she wanted accomplished. Cajoling and coercing would always be a part of her job, even with Henry, but it was her massive schemes of manipulation that had driven him away in the first place. She had no intention of doing that to him ever again if it was within her power.


	5. Presence, Power, Possession

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

The gathering for the Nobles was in full swing and so far everything had gone as planned.

Catherine herself was decked out in a red dress with a black lace overlay which was fitted like a jacket, covering much of the bodice but leaving the front of the skirt in full view as a nod to the recent tragedy of the plague. The bodice was cut in a modest but flattering style with the collar of the jacket flaring upward in a mock collar. The dress was then gathered into a full skirt embroidered in a floral pattern with gold and burgundy thread.

She decided against commissioning new jewelry as she did not want to seem ostentatious in her choices, instead donning her rounded gold tiara with inset rubies and a simple matching necklace and earrings.

She lost weight during her time away and so her ladies had scrambled to find a corset to compliment the dress. Henry had tried to get her to eat more, but she simply couldn't. There was nothing like rampant death and mourning to suppress one's appetite, and she couldn't quite muster the shame or bother over shaving a few inches off of her waistline. She loved her children dearly, but the toll on her body that carrying them had taken was one effect that was particularly unfavorable.

The few times she had mentioned her insecurities over her body to Henry he had brushed off her concerns with the ease that only a man could.

On a good day he was convincing enough that she believed him for a time.

For the rest she simply took the briefest look she could in the mirror and moved on.

As for the current gathering, from what Catherine could tell they were all merry with wine and throughly pacified, at least for now. A few of them had taken the liberty of overindulging a bit more than they should have but otherwise there had been no ill incidents to speak of.

Except when Henry had been taken to the side by some of his council members he had been rather clingy all night, which was odd. Not in the way that he had begun to since their reunion, it went beyond his newly acquired desire to protect her almost to the point of being possessive. Who he was protecting her from or why he felt like he needed to claim her in such a manner she had no idea, but since about an hour in he had not left her side until about an hour ago.

She was flattered to a point, but the man could be stifling at times.

Lost in thought she hadn't heard Lord Narcisse approaching until he was nearly on top of her.

"Majesty," he called from behind her, and just out of sight.

She had to prevent herself from jumping in surprise, but recovered gracefully with a well practiced smile. "Lord Narcisse, you are enjoying the festivities tonight I hope."

"Always majesty," he intoned, taking her hand as he bowed slightly and kissing it on his way back up. "You are of course an excellent hostess, and your choices from the music to the wine are keenly suited for your guests."

"Thank you, it seemed fitting to bring some light back into the Castle after such a dark time. I understand that many of the villages are still burying their dead."

"A sad time indeed, have you heard from Mary and Francis yet? I hope their journey was more pleasant than their time spent here in your absence."

Knowing of his feelings for Mary and her choices regarding his son she answered carefully, "Well enough. It was a difficult time for everyone, and sometimes decisions made in the midst of such a tragedy can be particularly difficult to understand."

Placing a hand carefully on his shoulder she continued, "I'm sure as a lord over so many people and so much land you can understand the burden of such responsibility."

"Of course Majesty, they are young and my son was always…rash." Placing one hand on his own chest he continued, "I of course hold nothing against the crown. I am sure that they have both learned valuable lessons about the necessary details of ruling a Kingdom in such trying times."

Although his grin and his carefree attitude over the whole affair worried her, Catherine simply smiled in response and appeared to accept his answer.

Calling over a nearby servant, he set his goblet down and offered to take hers. "Such beautiful music to simply let it pass by unattended Majesty. Would you do me the honor and your guests the great pleasure of gracing the dance floor with your presence?"

Quirking her eyebrow at his offer she paused before considering his offer and considered her reply.

"It would appear that your husband is busy with affairs of state, or I'm sure he would be he making the same offer. Allow me to entertain you while he is otherwise occupied so that you might enjoy this night as much your guests."

Such flattery from someone who initially came to court spouting threats and ill will.

It was however common for the Nobles, especially those who came to court without their spouses' to make such a request. A part of the reason for her presence in Court over all and especially at these particular events was to charm those that needed to by any and all means at her disposal.

She hated it, but that didn't change the reality of her position.

Agreeing with a nod, she allowed him to relieve her of the goblet of wine and guid her onto the floor.

He was an excellent dancer and lead her expertly through the steps.

As Catherine understood he had already married several times so it was no surprise that he was at least proficient in such a skill.

If he sometimes drew her a little too close or his touch lingered a bit too long she simply attributed it to the wine and merriment of the evening.

The song was nearly at an end when the gruff voice of her husband cut in.

"If you would excuse us Lord Narcisse I would like to have my wife back now."

Henry's affections must be making her soft for she hadn't seen or heard him approach. The look on his face immediately set her on edge.

He was clearly not happy and she wondered what could possibly have caused such a sour mood.

"Of course," was the reply from her former dance partner as he released her and made a polite bow. "Your Majesties," he finished as he made his retreat.

As Henry pulled her into the next few dances she puzzled over anything that might have happened to this point to cause such a reaction from her husband. The advisors he had been talking to were some of the less annoying, and to her knowledge none of the Nobles had many any outrageous displays.

Deciding that the direct approach would be best in ascertaining the cause of his annoyance, she simply asked, "Henry are you all right?"

"He has had his eye on you all night Catherine and I didn't like it."

He was jealous?

Odd, she thought. It wasn't as if he had been any more needy or assuming than the other Nobles, so what could have prompted such a response from her Husband?

With no other discernibly telling incidents, she decided to go over the entire conversation with Narcisse in her head as well to no avail. When Henry finally drew her off of the dance floor and they ascended their thrones she began to ask him but he was already half way to answering her.

"I know that you may be unaware Catherine but your status as my wife does not diminish your desirable qualities in the eyes of these lustful men. I am no more willing to share you with anyone else than you ever were willing to share me with Diane. You are mine and they need to remember that."

Interlocking her fingers with his she replied. "He said nothing untoward and made no improper advances Henry. And even if he had I certainly would never have accepted them."

"I am simply tired of half of Court staring at you and not being able to do anything about it Catherine."

"Half of Court…Henry…"

"Please just trust me in this Catherine." Lifting her hand to his lips to punctuate his statement he left her nearly speechless.

She was desirable…to other men?

Who would have thought.

Meanwhile Lord Narcisse was carefully making a discreet escape from the festivities. In his enthusiasm for his self appointed task he might have gone too far too fast. Realizing he needed to take a more subtle approach, Lord Narcisse blended into the crowds of Nobles and soon after disappeared into the night.

The last thing he needed was to go poking the proverbial sleeping lion…the King was not known for his tolerance of incompetence and open disobedience.

Admitting temporary defeat he set to planning his next steps more carefully.

Looking back once more into the hall he noticed the King and Queen speaking softly to each other on their thrones. From the looks on both of their faces, the King had been well aware of his intentions while the Queen was caught completely off guard.

How could she be so naive?

She may have been a young maiden anymore, but she was cultured, beautiful, and quite impressive in her own right.

Making a mental note of her apparent blind spot Narcisse began to plan his next moves.

He always did love a good challenge.


	6. To Do No Harm

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

Nostradamus typically prided himself on his ability to remain calm and levelheaded in most situations.

One of the first things his mother ever taught him was to be quick to listen, slow to speak, and slow to become angry. She impressed on him often that it was the clues that one gleaned in the gaps and spaces between the words that best informed you of their meaning.

He wasn't even sure that could be applied here.

Having lived amongst the French elite for a while now he was used to their nonsense…or at least he thought he was, but this was bordering on ridiculous.

Catherine herself had spent little time with him since her return, an advent which could easily be both a relief and terrifying at the same time. Officially he was here as the Court physician. Unofficially he kept that position at the whims of the Queen, primarily so that he could be kept here as her private seer.

For all her bravado the Queen could indeed be quite overwhelmed by her worrisome nature. Before she had children the fear of her infertility nearly overwhelmed her. After they only grew as her mothering instincts kicked in full force.

In some ways she was what one might call the Mother of France. As terrifying as that might be to some there was nothing she would not do for her children, no length that she would not traverse to see their safety and when possible their comfort and joy. It was certainly good to have Catherine de Medici on your side.

Not long after accepting his position he had learned more precisely what was to be in store for him.

His Father had warned him, oh had his Father warned him, But as is typical of many young people striving to make a place for themselves in the world, he had chosen to forge on ahead anyway. He had not listened and there had been many times over the last ten years when he had regretted that decision deeply.

In his first week here he had been asked to see for someone he did not even know, make several poisons with assorted outcomes and only one remedy…for an overindulgence in alcohol and other substances inebriation.

He could not cure stupidity, he hoped that someday someone would realize that.

Seeing as well as the making of potions were as much of a science as they were an art. There was a method, measurable, repeatable, determinate of each which over the years he had learned to understand and predict.

Both also had unpredictable elements to them. One could only see and decipher the extent of what what was shown in a vision and later told him to come to a final interpretation. And while the potions he created were carefully measured and recorded in their make-up and origins, each individual person they were applied to could react in different ways.

Sometimes though it was not even remotely his fault as he was simply given the wrong information, or flat out lied to in an attempt to conceal the real reasons or motives of the petitioner. Was it not common sense that a practitioner could only apply properly his discipline when given the required information truthfully?

Was it too much to ask that when being pressed into service he be given the best chance of success through such courtesies as the proper time and space to accomplish the requested task?

Even Catherine in her…ever growing wisdom and gracious understanding of his limitations had learned that he could not simply create something without the proper tools or time. And if she could grasp that concept, surely Lady Claude and her incessant need for acquiring what should have been her 'correct' skin tone could grasp that as well.

Did no one appreciate the uniqueness of what the good Lord blessed each individual with anymore? Since when did superimposed uniformity become synonymous with beauty?

Clamping his mouth shut after the third hour of hearing her explain how his incompetence was utterly unacceptable. Despite her name kin the Princess Claude and their paramount propensities for perpetual drama, he could no more create the desired effect beyond what he had already recommended than he could cause the sun to better compliment that complexion. He was nearly ready to simply give her a sleeping potion and then leave for an extended hiatus.

Oh why did it have to be him?

Sighing, he resigned himself to the remainder of this…whatever this was, even offering up a short prayer that Catherine might suddenly find herself in need of his services.

Yes he was that desperate.

Although on a good day he couldn't really complain. He had been given a generally honorable position and mostly left to his own work and devices, especially lately.

It was a wonder how, despite an appearance to the contrary, Henry's presence or absence in Catherine's life could and did make such a difference. Of all people, Nostradamus knew well enough that she was no Ice Queen…at least not unless provoked into needing to be.

She was flesh and blood like anyone else, and her had personally seen her bleed on more than one occasion, literally and metaphorically.

Every now and then he even felt sorry for her.

Her childhood alone felt like a punch in the gut when recalled in any depth. She had not revealed this to him willingly, but a combination of his Father's knowledge, his own intuitions, along with a very long conversation he'd had with the Queen herself had collectively revealed his current knowledge. In the case of the later she had been both somewhat intoxicated and nearly at her whit's end, but what she did reveal made him wishing he had never been on the receiving end of such information

It was a healer's burden, and not one to be taken on lightly.

He always knew that she was a strong woman, and thanks to his particular gifts and position he also knew why.

Catherine certainly came by her fire and tenacity rightfully. One only came out of a past such as that in two ways, trodden down so low that you never got up again, or with a well cultivated resilience which enabled you to take to take on nearly anything.

He also knew that Catherine had no desire to take on most things that she was asked to, but equally had little choice in the matter.

That said, she not only commanded the necessary presence and understanding in order to complete the necessary tasks, but took a very personal interest in accomplishing what she could herself. Ever an inquisitive and capable student, she only needed his services from time to time, and usually only to consult. Her capabilities in manipulating the human body with potions and her own remedies had grown impressively over the years, though to his knowledge she had not need to use many of them recently.

Her self reliance was born out of an inherent distrust of everyone, but was impressive none the less.

In fact before the royal family had left on their adventure it was Claude who had been his most frequent visitor. Apparently deciding to follow in her Mother's footsteps, she had already begun making several inquiries related to the mixing of potions. He had been sidestepping her as much as he could but she proved to be quite persistent.

The last thing this Castle needed was another Valois versed the in the art of poison.

Supposedly it was for a lover who 'didn't realize their potential'.

It had taken several tries to get that out of her, and he still didn't believe that it was the whole truth.

Why women seemed to think that they could simply manipulate themselves into a relationship and expect it to last beyond the initial reach of their charms was beyond him. Almost as unbelievable was the assumption that a man's wealth held enough charm to entice the interest of any woman a man pleased and that she would be grateful for such an offer.

He had been married twice, and in both cases it was not his riches, nor his…more pleasurable qualities that kept his wives happily diverted for the duration of their marriage.

It was his care for them. His genuine concern for their well being that helped to maintain their affections for each other, even when they disagreed.

As for his wives, although he would have worshiped the ground they stood on just for giving him a second look, they were equally as attentive at considering his whole person in their actions and reactions. What he liked, what he cared about, who he was at his very core.

It would seem that Catherine and Henry had finally discovered this secret of marriage. If only the rest of the Court would, perhaps then his job would be a bit less difficult.


	7. As the Rabbit Hole Opens Once Again

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

England, Politics, England, Lazy-worthless-advisors, England, Catherine, Plague, Catherine, England…

"Enough!" Henry called out, halting his advisors bickering with just one word.

You are all small minded and your bickering displeases me greatly. Everybody out!"

This caused even more of a ruckus as his advisors protested his command.

Clearly they did not remember who was King and who was not.

For today he simply hadn't the time or desire to entertain their egos or deal with their relentless bickering, so he decided to walk out himself.

He headed straight to his rooms to continue his plan how he might convince Catherine to let him move in, or to move in himself. That would at least make the rest of the day bearable. Several paces down the hall, he could still hear their bickering.

It was a wonder that he was able to get anything done with those imbeciles who were supposed to assist him, thank goodness for Catherine and her unending source of wisdom.

Perhaps he would finally ask her opinion on pursuing a more proactive campaign against England. She had been reticent of his ideas not long ago, but it was a problem that needed to be dealt with, preferably sooner than later. The game in which their countries were embroiled required that one always had to be on the offensive. The alternative was to be caught off guard when the other chose to act, and that they could not afford. Perhaps she just needed some persuading to draw her over to his side. He would have to consider that too.

England, Catherine, England, Catherine, Catherine…

-/-/-/-/-

"Henry…" Catherine hedged walking into the room slowly.

"What is it…oh Catherine, just who I needed to see, it is as if you read my mind. You are always so good at knowing precisely what I need and when I need it." He concluded, walking briskly over to her and embracing her fondly.

Catherine was momentarily at a loss as to what to do, dismissing his advisors one minute and then playing the doting husband the next.? Normally he would have asked how she was and at least given a more reasonable explanation for dismissing them like he had, but it was as if he didn't even care.

"Shall we go for a walk my love? My advisors were so tedious today that I just needed a break from them all," he continued, grasping her elbow and leading her back out through the door.

Catherine allowed him to lead her outside and into the gardens before making a tentative inquiry.

"Henry, your advisors have been hand picked for a reason. A few friends, but mostly political and economic connections that benefit France, that we need to help keep the country stable and safe."

Waving his free hand as if he was swatting them away like a persistently bothersome insect.

"A bunch of unhelpful oversensitive small minded idiots, all of them."

He was beginning to sound a bit like he had when he began to court her again…a lot worrisome and a little crazy. She allowed him to lead her a little farther into the gardens before she hedged, "Henry how is your head feeling?"

"Headaches here and there, but I don't know what that has to do with anything at all. What are you…"

"Henry," Catherine began, halting their progress and turning to place a hand on his chest, "I would like you to see Nostradamus again."

"But Catherine, I feel fine, truly I do I just…"

"Henry."

"Honestly Catherine, I'm sure it's just weariness from travel and jumping right back into things. Since we have reunited I have never felt better I…"

But Catherine would have none of it. Instead of matching his insistence with her words though she drew him down for a kiss, enticing him with a small indulgence so that he might begin to see things her way.

Honesty, it wasn't as if she was asking him to go to war for her or to concede Calais to the English, she simply wanted him to undergo an examination.

After a moment she pulled back and simply finished her plea, "please Henry…"

Sighing, his posture collapsed slightly as he brushed his thumb over her cheek and looked deeply into her eyes. "Alright Catherine, I will agree to go as long as you accompany me."

Smiling at her small victory, as well as the trust and affection that she had visibly been able to garner in her husband over the last several months Catherine took his hand and led them both to the seer's quarters. Clearly the tonic Henry had been taking was no longer working. She just hoped they could get to the bottom of whatever was going on, and soon.

Francis and Mary were not yet back and France could not be governed by a madd king. She could manage most of the affairs of state on her own, but she could not occupy Henry and run the country at the same time. At least not without assistance, and there were few who were trustworthy enough to be brought into confidence as to their King's state of health.

Apparently she would need to return to spending a bit more time praying for Henry's health…again.

-/-/-/-/-

Nostradamus had finished his exam and indicated that he wanted to speak with Catherine alone. she sent Henry off to make amends with his advisors since the children were still gone and she didn't think she could trust him to go off on his own without a specific goal in mind.

"Can't I let them sit and stew a bit until tomorrow? I'm sure to get an earful from them, can't it wait just a little longer?"

"Henry we have already discussed why they have been raised to the positions they are in. You must go and fix this, and better sooner than later."

Thinking for a moment she continued, "Why don't you organize a hunt for them, you and Bash can entertain their egos a little so that they will be less put off when you reconvene again tomorrow."

Sighing, he jumped off the table and gently cupped his hands around the back of her arms. "Why do you have to be so convincingly logical all the time?"

Smiling she replied, "Because someone has to be, and it might as well be me."

Chuckling at her logic he squeezed her arms gently in response.

"Plus," she continued, "as we have established on many occasions I am always right, and it just so happens that my rightness is often aided by logic."

Leaning in, he gave her a peck on the lips and ran his hands up and down her arms lightly before departing.

Taking a deep breath before turning to Nostradamus she tried to prepare for anything he might say. Nodding her head to indicate that he should begin, she was concerned when at first he did not say anything at all.

"Majesty, I do not know what is wrong with the King and cannot think of anything else that we might do to alleviate his symptoms."

Closing her eyes as her worst fears were confirmed, Catherine waited for him to continue.

"If the tonic I have given him is no longer working, I have nothing stronger that he would be willing to take that might further assist him."

Confused at the seer's words she asked, "Nothing he would be willing to take?"

"The other option could cause him to become particularly frustrated." At her quirked eyebrow he clarified his statement. "Possibly unable to perform his evening duties with your Majesty. I fear that his particular interest in maintaining his virility over an issue that he seems to still be denying might cause him to stop treatment altogether."

Chuckling to herself at the truth in his statement, she fully agreed with he seer's assessment and was almost amused of the fact that Henry's impulsivity and desires were once again potentially hindering his wellbeing.

"There is one other thing that we could try Majesty, but it is not an exact science."

"Go on."

"Majesty, I have tried to ascertain the cause of this ailment to no avail. The next measure needed for such an assessment and evaluation would be for someone to conduct an extensive moment to moment observation of the King's daily routine."

Catherine was beginning to see where this was going but decided to let him finish before interjecting.

"I believe it would be beneficial to move into his quarters on a semi permanent basis in order to observe any changes in routine that occur. Even the smallest change may have the greatest effect and I do not think that anyone besides yourself would be capable of properly assessing such a change."

Nodding her head in agreement, Catherine again chuckled to herself softly. 'Well Henry had been indicating his desire for us to share quarters on a more permanent basis, apparently he will be getting his wish.


	8. When Hearts and Hands Unite

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

When Catherine suggested the change in living arrangements Henry was overjoyed. He rushed up to her and embraced her as if he hadn't seen her in days. "Absolutely, you can move anything in that you wish, change whatever might suit you, you can…"

Placing her hands flat on his chest she tried to calm him a little. He could get so overzealous over the smallest of things. "Henry, for now my ladies will simply bring me what I need fas I need it. I will move my vanity and keep a chest for odds and ends and that will be enough."

"But Catherine I want you to be comfortable here, to feel as if it is your own room I want…"

"Henry," she tried to pull him back into reality, "That would take far more effort and time in the short run than I desire. I appreciate the offer, but would prefer to move in more slowly."

"Your wisdom ever astounds me Catherine, forgive me for my impatience."

"I do Henry, and I appreciate the gesture, but one thing at a time."

Leaning in to kiss her, Henry further relayed his appreciation for his wife in the best way he knew how. She almost allowed herself to get lost in the embrace, but then remembered why she and made the suggestion in the first place. She needed to stay focused and this was not helping.

Pulling back he inquired, "Might I see you alone for dinner tonight Catherine?"

"Henry with the children gone I always eat with you alone, at least when the Nobles don't need coddling."

"Yes, but not entirely Catherine. There are always servants and guards wandering about. I wish to be with you alone, completely."

"Henry you know well that we can't…"

"I will have the servants set up an informal dinner in a secluded spot ahead of time and station the guards securely but out of earshot, please?"

The Queen could feel herself starting to soften. How she had wanted this in her younger years. They had indeed begun to enjoy each other's company again while they were away. Despite the cause for their extended stay being so tragically morbid, she had fully embraced every facet of their renewed relationship and in retrospect appreciated the additional time to indulge as they had.

There he had wined and dined her. There he had considered her and her alone, day and night. There she had felt safe despite the reason for their seclusion.

When he chose to be Henry was the most kind and considerate man she had ever known. He could be inexhaustibly attentive and had a power over her that for most of their married lives she had resented. With one look he could woo her or scar her, with but a passing word he could raise her spirit or smash it into a thousand pieces.

After Florence she had sworn that she would never allow any man to wield that kind of power over her again.

In some ways she had kept that vow, she had not really allowed him anything.

Over the years she had even grown to appreciate the banter that so often passed between them, sarcastically sour as it would often become. They were equals in as many ways as they were opposites and were a most complimentary match when they weren't clawing at each other's throats.

When she first came to France she was virtually alone. Yes she had her ladies, but they were sent by her family and she didn't really trust them.

Her Prince had been charming, the perfect gentleman and oh so attentive. His good looks didn't hurt either. If even just a few of their choices about each other, about who they wanted to be, what they felt they needed to be for themselves and for the country had been different…

Chuckling to herself at her introspection. Analyzing the past was best done in small increments, and never to be done with the aid of wine or spirits.

Drawing herself back to the present, she focused on the question at hand. She would still be observing him as Nostradamus had suggested, even if only half attentive as Henry would likely be doting on her with all of his charismatic charms. Perhaps she could give in just this once and tomorrow she could begin her task full force.

-/-/-/-/-

That evening they were contentedly laying in each other's arms as close to under the stars as the winter weather would permit. There had been nothing extraordinary about the night, except perhaps that they were as alone as they ever could be.

Henry had ordered a tray of fruits, cheeses, some of her favorite pastries and a variety of different wines to one of the garden houses near the Castle. He also seemed to be improving on his acquisition the art of patience and allowing silence to speak as eloquently as his would could. Just to hold her, to be there for her, even to listen to her when she decided to share more of the mystery that was Catherine de Medici with him.

She was the most beautifully complex person he had ever met, even when she wasn't intentionally hiding parts of herself from him.

He had spent far to much time in their marriage avoiding her presence and intended to make up for his dereliction as frequently as possible. After his last plan to encourage Catherine to open up had failed so miserably, he made a point of encouraging but not pushing her to show him more of herself. Of showing her just how much he loved her scars and wanted to know more of her, all of her.

They were a part of who she was, a huge part of what made her the woman that he now knew, and as far as he was concerned only made her more real, more reachable.

Only in fairytales did the princess, or in the case the Queen, make it through life unscathed. Neither of them had been given that luxury and he was both saddened and comforted by this truth. As terrible as the pain was, it bound them together. They each understood the great pain that came with trials and came through it honed and forged in a way that was beneficial to them, as individuals and especially as rulers.

Laying with her now, Henry began to trace the scars he was nearest. Her captors had been unkind and so there were quite a few but none as cruel as those he had inflicted on her heart.

Eventually Catherine broke the silence. "I still don't know why you insist on attending to old wounds Henry, they are nothing but a reminder of old hurts, they…"

"Make you all the more beautiful to me." He finished for her, rolling over so that they were face to face. "You are my love and my beloved. You are only made more beautiful by what made you the woman and the Queen that you are now. I love your scars for who they have made you and because I love all of you, even those parts that you find less than perfect."

His hands had not ceased in their wandering, although they had slowed. Once he had finished speaking though Catherine's hand came up to caress his cheek and draw him in for a kiss.

With her encouragement Henry again reminded her of how beautiful he thought she was, and precisely how well suited they were for each other.

-/-/-/-/-

The next morning Catherine had woken up to an empty bed except for a single rose where her husband's head should be.

'Cara,

I had an earlier meeting than usual this morning but I wanted you to indulge in some much needed rest. I will find you later dearest, until then remember me as fondly as I will remember you.

All my love,

Henri'

Her husband could be charming when he put his mind to it, she had to give him that.

Once she was dressed and ready for the morning she returned to her own rooms and instructed her ladies to bring her breakfast to the desk so that she could graze while she went through orders and correspondences for the day.

There she found a simple folded note which read…

'Oh blessed be the day, the month, the year,

The season and the time, the hour, the instant,

The gracious countryside,

The place where I was struck by those two lovely eyes

That bound me;

And blessed be the first sweet agony I felt

When I found myself bound to Love,

The bow and all the arrows that have pierced me,

The wounds that reach the bottom of my heart.' **

Her husband must be feeling particularly sentimental to leave two gifts in such short succession, she would have to thank him later.

A man's ego could be so fragile, but also so easily stroked.

She did appreciate the gestures, and it would make him happy to know that she had noticed.

Returning her thoughts to the business at hand she acknowledged that for much of her adult life she had maintained the motto that crushing the vermin was the only way to keep it where it belonged. For much of her tenure as Queen she had needed the force of the first to maintain order and obedience, thought lately the Castle seemed especially full of the persistently pesky vermin lately that needed to be properly put in it place. She and Henry often made use of this wisdom when it came to ruling the country, but neither were unaware of the gravity that such choices bore.

As a child though she had also been taught that you could catch more with honey than with vinegar, and recently she had been given plenty of opportunities to practice the later. Especially regarding her husband.

She tried to revel in this feeling, this freedom, but couldn't quite let go of the worry that clouded her mind that it would not last.

The burden of a ruler, the burden of a Queen.

**author unknown

-/-/-/-/-

Narcisse waited along with the other Nobles for Court to begin.

King Henry was already there as he had recently been in closed talks with his advisors and so those not in his privy council had simply been gathered to him when they were finished.

But it was not he whom this Noble was waiting on anyway.

As if his thoughts had conjured her very presence, the woman who currently occupied his thoughts strode in proudly.

The carriage of her being, the very strength and presence she commanded. She was amazing.

And would be an amazing prize.

The glimmer in her eye, however as she approached the throne was only for her husband, lucky fool that he was. How he had managed to get back into her good graces after so many years of neglect Narcisse would never know, but it would be all the more satisfying to steal her right out from under him.

The King reached for her hand as she sat down and the two kept their fingers intertwined throughout the duration of Court.

Narcisse smirked at the display, a worthy prize indeed.


	9. To Strive to Seek to Find & not to Yield

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

Following dinner that evening, Catherine suggested a walk in the gardens. Henry readily agreed and the two easily fell into step.

Despite their different in height, over the last several months they had found a reasonable stride that suited them both. With her arm tucked securely in his, they made much of the journey in silence simply enjoying each other's company.

Neither was consciously leading in any particular direction, but they soon found themselves in the alcove where Henry had given Catherine the ring he had made for her not so many months ago. Deciding to rest for a little while before continuing on, they sat on the same bench, both lost in thought.

Rousing herself and Henry from their reverie with a gentle stroke of her thumb over his palm, Catherine broke the silence that had engulfed them to this point.

"Henry I wanted to thank you for your gift this morning, it was very thoughtful. Were those words your own or did you have them commissioned?"

Words? Commissioned? He didn't think that his short note was all that particularly inspired, but perhaps he had been more eloquent than usual.

"I wrote them. Your very presence inspires me Catherine, and I would if I could write of you all the day that I am not by your side."

Her smile grew into a dazzling arc and her eyes sparkled with renewed appreciation.

He could indeed be romantic when he tried.

Laying her head on his shoulder, Catherine drew even closer and considered how lucky she was.

To have her husband back, truly and fully back.

She never would have imagined it before.

They sat there for a while until the breeze compelled them back inside the Castle where they spent the rest of the night enjoying each other's company.

-/-/-/-/-

The next morning Catherine was the first to wake. Orienting to the extended nature of her newest task she snuggled further into Henry's chest to try and gather strength for what she would be needing to do.

Henry was a fascination on a good day, and a menace on a bad, but he was her menace and she loved him despite all he had done.

The hardest part of her task would be to not get distracted by his charms as she sought to determine what could be the cause of his odd behavior, or at least what might have changed since their return to reality.

She was certain that Henry's deterioration was not present while they were away and so it must have been something that changed since they came back to the Castle.

Her Henry.

It had been many years since she had called him that. As she laid there and thought about what she had begun to relearn of this man, this King. Since their reunion she was finding it more and more difficult to remain analytically unbiased.

She loved him. She loved him and cared for him, and wanted nothing more than to protect him, to heal him from whatever was affecting him so adversely. She felt the pull of her concern drawing her nearer, settling and tightening into her chest like a vice.

She must be becoming sentimental in her old age, though she supposed it was not a bad thing.

Hugging him closer, she did hope she would find the cause of this sooner than later. As Queen she needed to be concerned for her country, but as a wife she was truly concerned for her husband, for Henry.

First the joust, and now this.

Could she never catch a break?

-/-/-/-/-

Later on that morning they were enjoying a breakfast that Henry had ordered up to his rooms for them. He could be quite handy when he put his mind to it.

While she was bathing and preparing for the day he got dressed, double checked the food he had ordered, and decided to take some time to read the Scriptures. Although he had largely dropped the habit while they were away, he found that it could be quite relaxing, if not inspiring.

That is precisely how Catherine found him when she joined him for their morning meal.

"What is it that you have found so intriguing Henry?"

"Well when we were away I became rather…distracted by your presence, but since we've returned I have taken to reading from the Scriptures again as our duties keep us away from one another far more than I would like."

"True," she countered sauntering over to him, "but would you trust anyone to take this burden of of our hands?"

Drawing her nearer to him so that he could embrace her from where he sat Henry answered, "Not as long as I am still able. Francis and Mary are capable but young, and I wouldn't want them to take on that burden so soon."

"Agreed my King. What had me curious is what about the book you are reading has you so intrigued?" she prodded, skimming a finger across the pages.

"At the moment words from one known as the wisest man to ever have lived…"

"Who also happened to be a King of course."

Closing the book and moving over he drew her to sit next to him so they could begin their meal.

"You know Catherine, I know you once took time to read the Scriptures daily as well, perhaps we can take turns reading to one another sometimes. I always used to love it when you would read to me."

"Perhaps we can…and speaking of wise Kings, I have something for you to think about."

"Mmmmhmmm," he replied around the pastry he had just bitten into.

"I would like for you to invite Richard back to Court for a short visit."

Slowing his chewing and noticeably tensing, Henry took a moment before immediately responding.

With a hint of annoyance tinging his voice, he answered with just one word, "Why?"

"Why? Henry for years he was one of your best friends and you haven't seen him now in nearly a year."

"Yes because I allowed him to keep his head, largely for your benefit, even though he had the audacity to bed my wife in my own home." He finished his annoyance now firmly settled into the tenor of his voice.

"That aside, did he ever betray you?"

Again pausing before answering he had to bite back the overwhelming urge to thoroughly express the displeasure her question brought forth. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

His wife was pleading on behalf of a man whom she had allowed to bed her. That alone should have been enough for her to halt any consideration of voicing such a question. But even that aside, she did so full well knowing what that could have meant for her if anyone was to find out.

Upon further reflection he wasn't even sure what disturbed him more, the fact that she would have been executed, or that he would have had to live with the consequences of continuing on without her.

Even during the most troubling years between them, he still cared for her. As the Mother of his children, even for the memory and affection for his wife that he never fully banished from his consciousness. The Florentine beauty that had stolen his heart and pledged herself to him, and he to her.

Now feeling more in control of his temper he asked, "And why are you bringing me this petition Catherine? Have you the desire to have your playmate return to your side?

She couldn't believe her ears. Henry had been so reasonable since their reunion that she almost asked him to repeat himself to make sure she was hearing him correctly. Then again he had walked out on his advisors not long ago…was this a symptom returning?

Knowing that she needed to pull this whole thread of conversation form the cliff it was about to dive over she put down the pastry she was about to eat and took both of his hands in hers. "No Henry, you are all I have ever wanted. Even when that…was what it was, it was you that I truly desired. You are my husband and the love of my life. I have said it before and will say it as long as it takes for you to believe that."

"But…"

Deciding that his fears would not be assuaged solely by her words, Catherine removed both of her hands from his and instead placed them firmly on either side of his head. Drawing him down for a searing kiss she tried to instill all of her love and devotion for him into the embrace. Her words were clearly not registering at this point.

Drawing back but making sure to keep her gaze trained on his she continued her plea. "It was merely a suggestion my love. I do hate to see you without a companion to talk to as my company and council does at times have its limits."

He opened his mouth to protest, but she continued.

"Henry, this is your life. Even a King needs something that is his and his alone, which includes both a casual interest and a friend. Ideally they will not be one in the same and Richard has been there for you in the past to encourage you in both areas.

Opening his mouth to protest she cut him off once again.

"Just consider it Henry, please?"

He tried to speak once again but she silenced him by picking up his abandoned pastry and feeding him instead.

He accepted the gesture and Catherine diverted the conversation to more pleasant topics. She hoped that she has dissuaded his downward spiraling thoughts enough that he would consider her suggestion in the way that it was intended, instead of allowing his male ego take control.

Catherine appreciated her husband's very masculine presence but there was only so much male posturing and ego that she could handle, and Henry exerted it in spades.


	10. Spinning out of Control

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

Catherine had planted herself at the desk in her study and was becoming more and more frustrated. How she could possibly have let her work pile up this much Catherine simply could not fathom.

She never let it get this out of hand.

Francis and Mary were likely to be returning by the end of the month if their correspondences were to be believed. They had enjoyed their time away, but Spain was not home, and the rest of the children had expressed their desire to their own home in France. Certainly understandable considering the amount of time they had been away.

All of the children had taken on the extra time away from their home and their parents with maturity beyond their ages, but little hearts could only take so much and it was time.

She had begun to put together some tentative plans to welcome them back which could be put into place whenever they actually did return, but the papers seemed to be multiplying, not diminishing, and papers that should have been there were not.

Then just this morning, an order that she had supposedly put in for this afternoon was being made ready for delivery…but there was no occasion and she was certain she had not made the order.

"Your Majesty," came a timid voice from the door. Perfect the tenor of her mood had even put her own personal staff on edge.

"Yes, what is it?" she replied. She tried not to sound irritated, she really did, but she just could not muster it, not today.

"Ladies Lola and Greer are here for an afternoon tea."

Slamming the papers down, she had just about had enough. What on earth was that girl talking about? She had nothing scheduled with Mary's ladies, why would she have anything scheduled with Mary's ladies while the young Queen was away and therefore taking no part in day to day activities of the Castle?

For the love of all things good the girl was still gone! And with her plans to return still somewhat fluid there was no reason she might even have that would prompt her to meet with her Ladies.

She was about to go out there and tell them as much when she remembered the order she had ended up canceling this morning. Could she possibly have…

No, she had never been so scatterbrained as to forget an entire engagement, not since she was last with child. Then again there had been quite a bit for her to catch up on, she supposed it was possible that she could have lost track of her appointments.

Well no matter. She was certain that she could recall the dismissed servants as even if they had dispersed the food by now it would not take long to put something else together that would at least pass as suitable.

Calling the one remaining servant over to see it done, she put on her best hostess face and walked out to her sitting room.

Onward, she thought…another day, another tea, another, another, another…

Wouldn't it be nice for Henry to make one of his surprise visits right about now?

Ahh well, at least Kenna wouldn't be annoying her today as she was still well away with Mary and Francis in Spain.

Annoying twit that she was.

That was perhaps a bit of an overstatement as related to more recent events, but Catherine had a long memory and the girl had annoyed her enough for a lifetime.

Rising to meet her guests she decided that at the very least this was a more pleasant diversion than her paperwork, and that there were worse ways to pass an afternoon. These at least seemed to be the more reasonable of Mary's ladies.

Though there were also better ways to…hmmm, perhaps she did need a break from the monotony of her paperwork.

Right, guests…go.

-/-/-/-/-

Catherine walked in to Henry pouring wax in a Nobleman's ear, "Henry…Henry! What are you doing?!"

One of her ladies had come to get her because she thought Henry was getting a little out of hand but this was ridiculous!

"Teaching the Marqui a lesson." Snapping his wrist abruptly to stop the flow of wax and turning to face her Catherine couldn't believe how unconcerned he was about the ramifications of his actions.

"Not like this, he's a Nobleman!"

"Release him," he finally ordered.

Setting the candle down and turning to face her, he seemed to be pondering his words before speaking. "Why is it today that everyone keeps telling me about what I can can and can't do? If we were in our bedchambers, would you be telling me how I could or couldn't…"

"Henry stop it! You are not thinking clearly…and if you are you should consider the possible ramifications of such a statement come this evening's hours."

Marching over to her he raised his hand as if to grab her arm, but stopped. Instead he addressed the Nobleman and his guards at the same time, "you may go now."

She needed to turn this around, and now.

Taking his hand she gently uncurled his fingers until his palm was fully open and guided it to her waist. Stepping into his personal space she took his other hand just as gently and placed it around her other side. Finally taking both of her hands she cupped his cheeks and brought his forehead to touch hers.

"Henry come back to me. Your mind has traveled far and I need you return."

It took him several breaths for Henry to calm enough to do as she asked. Closing his eyes his breaths became heavy before he crushed her into a hug.

Her hands moved around his waist to return the embrace.

Allowing the moment to provide them both with some much needed stability Catherine waited several more breaths before posing an inquiry.

"Henry, what really has you upset?"

Burying his face in her neck he took a moment to collect himself before answering. "I am King, and command the Nobles and our armies. If the Nobles do not listen to me, how can I expect to lead the country, to keep it thriving if those under me cannot even take care of their own lands?

Pulling back and cupping his face once again, she looked into his eyes and made sure that he was looking right back.

"I am sure you will think of something husband, and in the mean time, I will think as well." Running her thumb along his cheek she finished. "We will figure this out, and make sure that you look all the stronger for it husband. Trust in me, trust in yourself. You are a good King, believe in that."

"Some days Cara the burden is just…"

"I know Henry, I know. Share your burden Caro, share it with me and let me be a shelter from your distress."

After a moment of searching each other's gaze, they kissed, each speaking through the embrace what they couldn't in words.

It was a guard sent in to retrieve the King that finally broke the two apart. Knowing better than to stick around for long they were soon left alone, only to be thrust back into the demands of politics and matters of state.

Rising on the balls of her feet to give him a parting kiss Catherine urged them both back in motion with four simple words, "until later my King".

-/-/-/-/-

Lola had her suspicions for a few weeks now, but this last incident just confirmed what she had been seeing.

Catherine had done a good job of keeping the rumors from spreading throughout the Castle to a minimum, but Mary had developed enough of a network amongst the servants that Lola had been given almost a full account of Henry's actions in his study.

Her actions from earlier that day for their afternoon tea had also added to Lola's concerns.

Catherine was of course a very gracious host, but her servants had been on edge as soon as they entered and she could hear Catherine yelling from the other side of the door.

From what little she could make out it seemed that the Queen was not prepared to receive them.

Had she forgotten that they were to meet?

It was highly unlike Catherine and this only compounded her concerns.

She made sure to confirm what she had been seeing with Greer before going ahead and writing Mary, but once her dear friend agreed she made sure to send word right away. After the plague and all of its ramifications, they were not due to return from Spain until at least the end of the month, but it seemed that this would not wait.

Her letter was brief and to the point. She felt it unnecessary to take the time to include the complementary flourishes that she normally would have added to the text.

When the survival of a country, or really two, was in question there was no time for formality or meaningless pretense.

Sending it with one of Mary's most trusted messengers and a small contingent of guards, she prayed that they would get there swiftly and that the response would be timely.

It was all she could do from here, and for now. She just hoped it would be enough.


	11. Forces that Conspire of Desire of a Rule

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

Lord Narcisse could not believe this luck. The King's erratic behavior may well be just what he needed to solidify his position with the Queen!

Even for a King, the way he had treated Marqui de Vogue, a Noble in his Court, was unthinkable.

Oh Catherine had been very thorough in bribing all the right people into silence, but his network of spies was extensive, and well paid. Pouring wax in a Nobel's ear, he really must be going…well madd.

Even the King understood that he needed the Nobles to maintain his power. Whatever had even possessed him to consider such a thing Narcisse was unsure, but then again King Henry had always ridden a particularly dangerous line between eccentricity and outright insanity.

He was sure this could be used to his advantage, possibly with the end of officially becoming the Queen's consort.

Considering his next moves carefully, he decided that continuing the mystery of the game he had already begun might be his best entrance. He had been leaving her notes for several weeks now, each with a poem penned in the Renaissance. Women always appreciated a man who was well versed enough to reach into the past for inspiration.

In addition he would truly begin his cat and mouse game by offering her a solace from the mundane rituals of her life.

Women also loved a good mystery,and with the King's mind otherwise occupied as it has been, he was reasonably certain that he had been or shortly would be becoming more neglectful his wife…a perfect opportunity.

He would still remain hidden, but invite her step out of the safe and the known and into a world of passion and intrigue.

Feeling extremely smug, Narcisse set about his task with the enthusiasm of a young suitor.

Neither the Queen nor the King wouldn't know what hit them.

-/-/-/-/-

Sitting alone in one of the cultivated gardens of the castle, Mary had received a letter from Lola from a rather harried rider. His desperation had put her on edge to begin with and the contacts of the letter didn't make her feel any better.

She knew that it made sense to leave at least one Lady behind during her absence, but never would she have imagined that she would deb receiving report such as this.

Scrawled somewhat messily in Lola's own script the contents concerned her greatly.

'Dear Mary,

We both hope you are well and are enjoying your time in Spain. There has been a recent development with Henry and it might be prudent for you to return to Court sooner than later. He has been exhibiting increasingly questionable behavior of late that even Catherine has not been able to fully contain. She herself has been not quite herself either, although she has not been the cause of any overt issues.

I regret to inform you of this as you and Francis both deserve this respite from your time here during the plague, but I bid you return soon.

Better to return before you are fully rested than to return to a Kingdom in ruin.

Yours Truly,

Greer & Lola'

Mary read the letter through twice and again with Francis.

It would seem that their time with her sister in law would indeed be cut short.

Never a dull moment.

What could possibly have set both Henry and Catherine spiraling in such a way was a mystery but it would seem that the call of their future crowns had come ringing sooner than they would have liked.

For Henry to act a bit off kilter was a fairly normal occurrence, and usually Catherine was able to keep him well in hand, much to his displeasure.

Though her methods had been less underhanded of late, she was still fully in charge of the 'keeping Henry's decisions reasonable and containable' brigade. If however she was also taking a turn for what, insanity? Indeed it seemed that she and Francis might indeed need to step in and…

She wasn't even sure what the 'and' might entail, but knew that if the ruling King and Queen were unable to maintain their own health and sanity, she and Francis would have to step in.

Then again, if both of them were being affected by something perhaps it was not natural causes that were the cause. They would have to check in with Nostradamus when they returned. He was the only one that Catherine trusted, and seemed to be one of the only Castle inhabitants to have much consistent sense at any given time.

There was a bit of irony for you, that the Castle seer was the sanest of the lot.

Would wonders never cease.

In either case, they would be returning home as soon as everything could be arranged.

In truth, they were not due to stay much longer. Although the time away had been appreciated and needed as Dauphin and Dauphine they were not permitted the luxury of unlimited freedom.

Mary took comfort in the premise that the sooner they managed to learn to handle the responsibility the less the burden it would become. When there was no one else to fall back on, the responsibility would be theirs and theirs alone, though she never imagined this variation of how the Crowns would be passed down.

Living in their shadows was hard enough, living up to their names and their command of Court would be another matter entirely, and Mary knew the still had much to learn.

Then again when was one ever fully prepared for what was to come. She was just glad that she and Francis would be in it together.

-/-/-/-/-

Kenna was absolutely depressed. Not only had there been no interesting men in Spain, but suddenly Mary had decided it was time to return to French Court.

She wasn't sure which was worse, the fact that Mary had decided to stay in so much to 'enjoy her time' with either Francis or the children, or that the few men that she did meet seemed inherently put off by her heritage.

'Loud, raucous, and ill cultured' they would say.

She could not even count the number of times those descriptions of her countrymen had been uttered, not just in hidden corridors but often right to her face. As if an entire culture could be diminished to three singular adjectives, as simply as if they were describing a garden rose or herd of sheep. Never mind the fact that said descriptions were largely in reference to times of carefree and jovial indulgence.

At least they knew how to live, to enjoy life. Little of the same could be said for most of those who frequented the Courts of France or Spain.

'As if their Spanish pride was any less off-putting' she sourly thought.

At any rate she was headed back to the land where she was oh so favorably known as 'the King's discarded mistress' with nowhere to go because she was stuck at Mary's side. At least Francis's former flame Olivia had the option of going to another part of France where she was less notorious. Though Catherine had done an impeccable job of ruining her chances in the most desirable parts of France there was still…well, some parts must still have been an option.

Perhaps she had been lucky, Kenna realized, that she had gotten out when she did.

Throwing things in the general direction of her trunk Kenna spied a particularly sumptuous dress and huffed again at its wasted travel here.

She hadn't been to a single event that warranted it's charms.

Then again there was to be a farewell banquet tonight, perhaps she would simply take a chance. What could be the harm? At the rate she was going she would die alone and unmarried…the committed Lady to her mistress.

It was at least honorable she supposed, but the title had long since lost its charm. She was her own person with her own dreams, not just an extension of her Queen. Certainly, the position provided certain advantages, but what was the point of position if it never came to anything anyway?

Henry had long since ceased in his attempts at matchmaking for her, and back at French Court her only chance was with to latch on to someone who was newly arrived, or who visited particularly infrequently.

Well that decided it. She would simply have to put on her most charming smile tonight and hope for the best.

Preparing to make herself ready, Kenna heard a knock at the door and bid the petitioner enter without much of a second thought. Few here had been kind to her, but what they didn't notice, the also didn't seek out. Turning to find Francis entering she bid him a good morning and then went back to her musings.

"Kenna might I speak with you a moment?"

His demeanor was soft, almost hesitant. He rarely came to her for anything not related to Mary or politics and she had never seen him approach anyone but Mary or his Mother like this, especially not her. Something was afoot, but as he was approaching her about it she doubted that it was anything of ill consequence…so then what?

"Of course Francis, would you like me to order some refreshment for us?"

"No I will be brief, but I would like you to sit down, I have a proposal for you."

Now doubting her initial assessment regarding the weight of the issue he wished to discuss, her interest was piqued though dampened by mild concern.

"Of course Francis, please go on."


	12. Chosen or Given, for Better for Worse

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

With tears, and hugs, and much waving from the carriage windows, the Royal siblings were finally packed, settled and on their way to returning home.

Francis and Mary had discussed the situation at length with Elisabeth and she agreed that they should return swiftly. Their father periodically went through periods of seemingly unusual behavior and stress, but Catherine never would have allowed it to reach beyond what she could contain.

Clearly even that was in jeopardy as well.

She wished them well, and sent with them the offer of Spanish support should they find themselves in need.

Kenna had been quiet throughout the whole ordeal, and the packing, and the goodbyes.

Francis and Mary offered for her to join them in their carriage, but she declined. She had a lot of thinking to do and she couldn't quite bring herself to be in extended company with either of them at the moment.

With her usual finesse, Mary had tried to coax the reason from her before they left, but she remained undeterred in her resolve. Kenna was still in a bit of a pout over her lack of success with finding a husband, even with the aid one of her favorite dresses for…well for the purposes she had intended.

Was there something wrong with her?

Clearly Henry had at one time thought her attractive, but it seemed that it might only be true for such a temporary bond as they had shared. Was she that repulsive for anyone seeking a more long term relationship?

She knew what society expected of her, and thought she had lived up to those standards. What more could she do?

Sighing, she resolved herself to the long and arduous ride which was now ahead of her.

She had ended up riding with some of the extra luggage which didn't quite fit in, on, or around the other carriages. It was the only reason she had been given the luxury of riding alone.

There may not have been a limit to the number of carriages the Royals could have afforded, but the greater the number the greater the risk of getting attacked…although it would be nice to at least have an extra carriage if one broke down or became unusable…

What was she doing?

Catching herself in that particular train of thought she realized just how mundane her musings really were. Considering the merits of the number of carriages in their caravan? It was no wonder the King had lost interest in her.

Had her head always been filled with such silly meaningless thoughts?

Then again she had been trained for only one goal in life, to secure a husband for herself and preferably a higher standing for her family.

But what if she had been going at it all the wrong way?

Perhaps she had been attracting all the wrong men because of what she was, or rather wasn't doing?

Deciding that it was a worthwhile thought to ponder for a while, Kenna settled back into her seat and let her thoughts wander in that direction for a while instead.

-/-/-/-/-

"I have always loved it when you read to me," Catherine sighed, cocooned in her Husband's embrace as he placed the Holy Scriptures back down on their nightstand.

"And here I thought you loved all the other things that my lips could do," Henry grinned, leaning down to capture hers in a kiss.

Smiling at both his words and his gesture, Catherine allowed herself to be caught up in the moment and just enjoy the time with her husband. They had both been rather occupied of late, and the time they were able to steal away for themselves alone was becoming limited.

It wasn't even that they had that many more things to do. Everything just seemed to take longer than it should have, often much longer.

Recently she had found her mind wandering at the oddest times and found Henry staring off into seemingly nothing, sometimes with the strangest looks on his face.

She wouldn't really care much if it didn't mean that their time spent together was being cut down to the degree that it was, in addition to the fact that the children were due to be back soon. While Mary and Francis could assist in some of the day to day tasks, they also would be splitting their time even further to share it once again with their younger children.

Not that she minded, but she just got her husband back and had neither the desire nor the intention of losing him anytime soon.

To mistresses, paperwork, or children as darling as they all were.

Rolling over so that she was perched on top of him she smiled leaned down to lay a single peck on his pouting lips.

"I love you Henry."

"And I you, Catherine." Looking slightly puzzled at her choice of expression when they had been clearly communicating the feeling to each other just moments before. As eloquent as a well phrased sonnet or declaration could be there was something inherently special about communicating wordlessly.

Answering his unasked question she replied. "There have simply been so many missed opportunities for us, and with the children returning we are about to have even less times to ourselves. I just wanted to be absolutely clear in the way that I feel about you."

Smiling at her train of thought and her reasoning, Henry rolled them again as if to return the gesture, but instead left her sprawled against the mattress as he tore off the covers and rolled out of bed.

Looking both surprised and confused Catherine sat up against the headboard and began to ask of his intentions before he cut her off.

"If we are to be further dividing our time, than we can at least make the best of what little time we still have."

Reaching out for her hand, Catherine gladly accepted his offered appendage and allowed him to lead her out of the bed. Reaching for both of their dressing gowns, he donned his before helping her into hers.

Leading her out though the balcony doors and just outside he took her into his arms and began leading her in a dance, for which only he knew the tune.

Catherine opened her mouth as if to speak, but he cut her off again.

"Shhhh, my love. Be with me, love me, and every now and then let me be the one to lead. I promise I will never steer you wrong."

Smiling at his words, she laid her head down on his broad chest, listened to the strong heartbeat she heard beneath his robes, and relaxed into his embrace.

-/-/-/-/-

Lola was feeling torn as the time for Mary and Francis to return grew nearer.

She had received an answer from her Queen in the shortest amount of time she believed she had ever received a correspondence which had traveled such a distance.

When Lola had initially returned from her…adventure, Mary informed her of her decision regarding her son. Lola was less than thrilled that after begging her for months to talk to Francis Mary had outright ignored her own pleas to tell Francis that he had a son, but in some ways it had been a relief.

She now belonged to no one.

Officially, her family could probably still lay claim to her, or even the family of her deceased husbands, but neither had.

Instead she had been given the chance to raise her son as she saw fit, with a modest income, and without the constant pressure of finding a suitor…either to subvert and use to hide her pregnancy, or to give her a name under which she could find a modicum of protection.

Thought even a respectable single woman was never free from the sidelong glances and constant questioning behind her back as to the reason for her married status. Eventually it would be best if she found another husband, but for the moment she was free and for that she did appreciate Mary's decision. If the true parentage of her son was ever revealed, her life and the life of her child's would never be the same again.

She did not relish the possibility of that outcome, if and when Francis ever found out.

Her would certainly not be happy that such a secret was kept from him, but for now it suited her…it suited them, all of them.

Unfortunately with his return there was a greater chance of the truth coming out all the more, but there was nothing to be done about it now.

Perhaps Francis might even be convinced to take on the role of Godfather instead of claiming his rightful title as Father of the child. It carried many of the same responsibilities, especially now that the child's supposed natural father was declared dead.

Oh this was giving her a headache.

From across the room she could hear Jean stirring from his afternoon nap, and he would soon be hungry.

It was tiring…motherhood.

But it was an exhaustion that she had grown to appreciate.

Especially given the reward of her many hour of toil.

Looking down into the sweet face of her son, her only son, all she could see was love.

She knew that she would never be the same again.


	13. Bristles, Brashness & Brides

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

"Catherine," Henry asked trying to keep the rage out of his voice.

"Yes Caro, what is it?" She inquired too distracted still by what had been occupying her to pick up on the edge in his tone. After his last outburst she should have been paying much closer attention, but that aside this edge to him which had begun swinging back towards her was still so new…especially since their return.

"Who may I ask has been writing you?"

"Haven't you? I've been meaning to thank you for the letters but…" finally looking up from what she was doing she truly saw his expression for the first time and already knew the answer.

Henry had come to 'visit' her in her office to 'discuss a matter he wanted her thoughts on'. Yet he hadn't spoken s single word to elaborate on the subject in question.

It seemed far more likely that he was hiding from his advisors, either because they had decided to 'propose' some new plan which would profit them and provide the King nothing but a headache. He could also just be feeling particularly surly today, but as previously noted had yet to say a word.

As she was already in the middle of something, her response reflected her current state of mind accordingly.

As soon as Henry had entered he began rifling through some papers on an end table. She glanced over briefly to make sure they were nothing of particular importance and went back to her current task. He had such fidgety hands that it would have been impossible for him to do nothing for any length of time, she just tried to always keep the potential damage of his fidgeting down to a minimum.

"Henry," she tried hoping to bring him back from whatever rage he was well on his way into, but he was already primed for a fight. She would simply have to ride this one out and try to divert him from whatever had him so annoyed.

"Are these from Richard? Is this why you've asked me to invite him back to court? What are you planning? What are both of you planning?"

His voice rose with each question, moving like a lion stalking his prey as he had made his way closer and closer until he was nearly on top of her.

"Some of them even allude to a meeting spot for this torrid affair of yours!"

Trying to get up so that he wasn't towering over her, Catherine sought to rise but was pressed back down by strong hands on her shoulders.

"Answer me Catherine!"

"I have answered you Henry," she replied, removing his appendages and getting up quickly. Moving a few feet away she tried again. "I had no idea they weren't from you. Just last night reminded you of how much I love you, of how much you are my choice for better or worse and now you throw this at me!"

Walking back toward him with an energy stemming from both desperation and confusion she continued, "I never even realized that they included supposed meeting spots because I know you are always straightforward with your requests so I thought nothing of them!"

Pausing for a breath she continued, "I love you, I want you! I have absolutely no control over some weak-minded fool trying to what…woo me? I am the Queen of France. A Queen who is so madly in love with with her husband and completely enchanted by his affections that she has spent barely a day, barely a moment without thinking of him. Who has told him as much time and time again, only for him to dismiss her over a few pitiful letters!"

"Henry!" She finished, walking up to him and grabbing his face in both of her hands, nearly shaking from the mixture of rage and fear that poured out of her. "I love you, and only you. You can burn these letters for all I care. If they are not from you they are nothing to me."

Henry stared at her for a moment before removing her hands from his face and kissing the backs of her appendages with reverence. Sliding one finger under her chin they stared at each other for just a moment more before his eyes softened and she found herself in his arms.

"I'm sorry Catherine, I don't know how I could ever have doubted you."

Taking a moment to steady herself after his display she answered, thoughtfully and somewhat morosely.

"Sadly our marriage has been a litany of mistrust and deception, but no longer. We have changed, but old habits will not disappear overnight, I understand this and you should too. But my love do not lose heart. We killed the children we once were but have grown into the people we now are. Older, wiser, more mature, with a history of hurt and pain but not worse for those scars only different, better."

Stepping back from him she grabbed his hands and continued. "We have ruled France Caro to be a country that lives, that thrives. We have done it separately and now we will continue to do it together."

Reaching for his shirt with one hand and cupping his face with the other she pulled him down until they were just a breath's width apart.

"I choose you Henry, now and forever."

It was he that closed the distance then as the King and Queen reconnected once more. Time did not heal all wounds, only dulled their ache. But the balm of true companionship made that ache that far more bearable.

Hidden in each other's embrace the royal couple took a moment to gather their strength. Something was trying yo pull them apart, someone or something.

Except in their younger years Henry had never felt the need to be the jealous type, but that was exactly what he was becoming. As a general rule he had no need to be anything but trusting of her loyalty or of the men of Court respecting his position with or commitment to his exotic bride.

Early on in their marriage there had been a few…incidents, but they were mostly just good fun amongst companions that occasionally got a bit out of hand.

Besides it looked good for a new husband to defend his wife, brave and sure in his resolve to defend her honor and his claim. Looks…image, what a farce that was. In the privacy of their own chambers though, Catherine knew that this was anything but.

"Your Majesties," a servant called from the door.

Feeling Henry tense at the interruption, Catherine hugged her husband tighter to try and reassert a sense of calm before they turned to address the intruder.

"Yes, what is it?" Henry stated, thankfully sounding more tired than annoyed.

"Pardon your Majesties for the interruption, but your children have been spotted about a mile away. The Dauphin, Dauphine, and their siblings have returned."

Squeezing Henry's hand with excitement, Catherine dismissed the servant with a simple 'thank you' and returned her gaze to her husband. Their children were home…embracing each other once more before making their way to the gates to meet them Catherine felt nothing but gratitude for the many blessings in her life.

Her children were returning, she and her husband were whole…it could not be a more perfect day.


	14. Forces of the Mind, Forces of the Heart

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

Having exhausted herself from her unexpected self-reflection, Kenna eventually fell asleep until she was awoken by Charles and little Henry who seemed to garner quite a bit of amusement from such a task.

The caravan had apparently paused to give the horses a rest which is how the two Princes were able to get to her in the first place.

Since that time she had taken instead to thinking back on the conversation she had with Francis before she left Spain, though Kenna was still mildly in shock that he would even consider such a thing.

He wanted her to agree to marry Bash. The bastard son of her former lover and his Father.

Francis logic had not been unreasonable. Because of her past she would do better wed sooner than later, and Francis had voiced his worry for Bash who was becoming more and more focused on some undeclared battle that took him away from the Castle far to often. He wanted his half brother to have a solid tie to back to Court in an attempt to ensure that his quest did not also bring about his death. He then went on to describe Kenna as beautiful and passionate, 'just the thing Bash needed in his life'.

She had never quite heard it put in that manner. Either he had spent a lot of time coming up with such a polite way of describing her or he didn't think as low of her as everyone else.

It would be unconventional to say the least, but Francis was certain he could get his Father's blessing, and as Bash would be…well perhaps not thrilled with the arrangement, but Francis was sure he could convince him. Mary had already agreed to give Kenna leave of her service if she so chose and was agreeable to the proposal.

He had told her, however, he would not move forward with asking Bash or the King until she accepted, and that it was her option to refuse entirely.

Bash was not in her mind the ideal husband. He had no title or land but Francis said that he could fix that too. He was also very quiet, not interested in what she usually found attractive. Then again, with respect to her pervious internal monologue, her 'usual' anything when it came to men had been rather fruitless in the past…perhaps it was time for a change.

He was also one of the most loyal men she knew, sweet and caring when he desired to be, and knew how to get a job done…even a less than desirable one.

In some ways it would simplify her life. Looking for a husband had become a chore which seemed both impossible and even more necessary in her current state. As if the longer she went without being able to find one, the less…capable…worthy she was.

Sighing at her conundrum she allowed her mind to wander briefly. Even entertained the possibility of offering herself as one of Catherine's 'special' ladies as another option over forcing herself to wed.

The older woman seemed to resent her less of late and being one of Mary's ladies had garnered her neither favor nor advantage in this particular area.

Why was it so important for a woman to find a husband anyway?

She understood the reasons that Mary had to. With England's relentless campaign Scotland still dearly needed an alliance such as this one, and marriage was the simplest option. And course there was the need for heirs to the Crown.

In this she did not envy Mary one bit.

If only Kenna's mother were still around. Sending a communique back to Scotland would take a painfully extended length of time, but she could use the advice of someone who had lived a little more than her friends, and whom she could be certain that confidences would be kept.

Perhaps she would consider approaching Catherine after all…they seemed to have developed a certain bond…understanding…something when the Queen had been imprisoned. Not the most congenial bond perhaps, but what else did she have to lose?

She was clearly no longer a threat to Catherine regarding Henry and had no intention of becoming one again. Since the King and Queen's renewed relationship had become public knowledge Kenna made sure to stay far far away from anything that might suggest that she was trying to get close to the King.

Not only had Henry cast her aside, but to have embraced Catherine again as he had…no Kenna would not be making any sort of attempt at regaining his affections, or even pretending to. She wanted her head to stay firmly attached to her shoulders, literally and figuratively.

It may surprise some people but Kenna was not that stupid. Young and sometimes naive, perhaps even a bit overambitious at times, but her rash decisions were made out of an enthusiasm for life and crossing Catherine in that way again was guaranteed to bring certain death.

Should she approach the Queen now, at best Catherine would give her wise advice, at worse she would think it was a horrid idea and tell Francis as much. Falling somewhere in the middle there still lay the unlikely possibility of Catherine offering Kenna a position as one of her ladies or that she might even have a few suitors in mind.

Catherine had shown in the past that she could be kind and motherly when she so chose. She had done so with Mary from time to time…perhaps this plan was something to consider.

Chuckling softly to herself she sighed.

To think she was even considering asking Catherine de Medici for advice. Perhaps she had changed.

-/-/-/-/-

Another ball, another gown, another fake smile.

Catherine could hardly stand it.

She was glad that her children had returned. She was even glad that Mary and Kenna were back, despite their sometimes confoundedly questionable decisions. But she as not in any way happy that she had to endure another stuffy, boring, overly-everything night where the drunkards drank too much, the Nobles tried to wheedle far to much out of both she and her husband, and…

Sighing, she looked over at the man himself, and the extremely flirtatious probably partially drunk child hanging off of his arm.

Pursing her lips she stared at her…him…them a moment more…

Who would have ever thought she would be bemoaning a husband who was attractive and charming?

What woman would? Then again this was Henry and he had spent most of his life spreading his charms far more liberally than she had appreciated.

Smiling, laughing, dancing, carousing…

Enough.

Walking over to her the man in question, she was momentarily delayed by first Kenna, and then Mary.

Would they never learn?

When she was so clearly on her way somewhere, and obviously needed to be there and not here…how was this such a difficult concept?

She had brushed them off without too much of a fuss. The pouts on their faces though were most unbecoming.

She would have to talk to Mary about that later.

Right, back to the flirty lightweight hanging off of her husband.

Approaching the small crowd, she smoothly wrapped her arm around his free side, making sure to allow her nails to press unmistakably though the fabric at his waist.

When the conversation he was having came to a natural pause, he glanced over at her. Her heels were of an impressive height this evening, and she made certain to make good use of them when he finally met her gaze. 'Outside' she asserted, 'I need to be with you, alone'.

"Will you excuse me gentleman."

Shaking off the child who had made herself an adornment on his arm, Catherine smirked at his lack of care.

Letting out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, she led him into a secluded part of the gardens where she unceremoniously pushed him back against a wall and roughly pulled his head down to meet hers.

"Catherine."

Henry tried to get out in between kisses.

"Catherine, what…"

But she continued, relentlessly.

Even if there was little she could do in the public eye to claim him as she desired, he was hers, and she wanted to be sure he remembered that.

Suddenly Henry grabbed hold of her shoulders and turned her swiftly around, Catherine felt like she would burst right out of her dress. Her breathing had become quite labored and her emotions so entangled that she felt like she might just crawl right out of her skin.

Henry too was breathing rather heavily and he held her there for a moment, one arm wrapped around her waist while the other sought to keep her hands from wandering where they shouldn't.

"Catherine, I do love this…passionately impulsive side of you, but perhaps there would be a better time for this, later?" He ground out, both shocked and enthralled by this somewhat feral side of her.

Using what little movement she was still able to command, Catherine tried to turn herself in his grasp so that she could again capture his lips. She eventually gave up though in deference to her dress which she now remembered was not made of the most durable of fabrics.

"That child was falling all over you, Henry. I didn't like it."

"Yes well, perhaps you might continue your…quest of delineating the extent of your displeasure at a better time and place my dear, as much as I would love to continue this with you both here and now."

Turning her head so that he could just see only the silhouette of her lips she replied, "If you insist Henry," before carefully working to remove his hands with such precise and measured movements that he was once again mesmerized. She then sauntered forward, back in the direction of the party.

Taking a moment to calm himself, Henry rubbed his hand over his face, trying to process what exactly had just happened.

Catherine never did that.

In fact it was always she that was putting the damper on his impulses, and his fun.

Shaking his head at the unending puzzle that was his wife, he pushed off the wall to go and rejoin the party when he heard Francis's voice calling to him from a few rows over.

Walking to where he knew the paths all converged, Henry continued to take cleansing breaths as he prepared to face his heir, and shortly to return to the masses.

"Yes Francis, what is it?"

Amused by the sight of first his head and then his body popping out from behind the bushes, Henry waited for his Son to continue.

How they…how Catherine had managed to raise such an amazing child was absolutely beyond him.

She was indeed amazing.

"Is everything alright Father?" Francis hedged.

"Of course," he replied, stopping himself from glancing down his own figure. He had made sure that he was perfectly well settled before emerging.

"Mother seemed…a bit agitated when you and she left just now, which is quite unusual for her. I just wanted to make sure that nothing was amiss."

He seemed hesitant in his inquiry, which gave Henry a momentary pause.

If there was one thing Catherine had been sure to do, it was to shield her children from his moods…specifically so that they might never worry about what he might do to them in the way that Francis seemed to now. Why his Son might seem nervous around him, Henry was unsure.

"Everything is fine Francis. Your Mother simply needed to…speak to me for a moment, but as you see she had returned to the party, I believe in much higher spirits than she left."

'That is one way of putting it' Francis thought.

"Now then," his Father continued, "How have you and Mary progressed towards creating an heir?"

Rolling his eyes at the topic Francis answered briefly before turning the discussion away from the overly belabored subject.

Next his Father would suggest turning he and Mary over to his Mother for different potions they should be trying. It neither amused he, nor his Bride, and was one of the many things they didn't miss while they were away.


	15. Walking a Tightrope & Trying not to Fall

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

The next day Greer was sent to find Catherine. She had come from a tea for the Ladies of Court organized by Catherine, but the hostess herself had yet to appear.

Mary meanwhile was playing the Royal hostess based on what she remembered discussing with Catherine recently. The Queen was planning to redecorate for the spring season, new curtains for the entire Castle. Catherine may have her head later about it, she never liked discussing her decorating choices with anyone, but Mary was pretending to include them in the decision making process to distract them from the fact that their Queen was nowhere to be found.

Having not found her in any of the usual places Catherine would normally be found, Greer decided to check her rooms in the event that the Queen was simply late.

Approaching the doors, she was about to request entry when one of the guards slowly shook his head no.

"As important as I am sure this is Lady Greer, I assure you that it would be best to come back at a later time…much later."

Puzzled for a moment Greer took stock of what might be holding the Queen's attention so raptly when she heard a sound from within that she certainly wished she could un-hear. Pursing her lips to keep her composure, she looked up at the guard who gave her a clear and unabashed look of 'I told you so' before she turned on her heel and returned the way she came.

Mary would simply have to do her best to keep their guest's minds off of their notably absent Queen.

-/-/-/-/-

Fortunately Mary had plenty of practice entertaining the whims of the Nobility while Catherine and Henry were out on their recent holiday, but she still wanted an answer for the Queen's notable absence at an event that she had arranged.

She managed to divert most of the Lady's attentions sufficiently, but was both annoyed and concerned for the absence of the ruling Queen.

Finding her in her chambers, thankfully alone this time, Mary requested entry and once permitted gave Catherine a once over to see if there was anything obviously amiss.

Hair and gown neatly in place, attention firmly stayed on her current task, and her room…from Greer's report she was certain there had been some incidental redecorating between her own venture up here and Mary's, but that was besides the point.

Approaching Catherine, Mary decided that the direct approach would likely be her best option and just prayed that Catherine's earlier activities had her in a reasonable mood.

"Catherine are you feeling alright?"

Looking up from her task at Mary's tone Catherine replied, "Yes of course Mary, what has you thinking otherwise."

"Well when you didn't show up for the tea this afternoon, we were concerned, I…"

But Catherine's face had turned somewhat cross and she interrupted Mary from what she at least thought was a reasonably gentle way of approaching the topic, "What do you mean, the tea for this afternoon. I was not informed of any such gathering. If you expected me to just know that you were holding a tea Mary, then perhaps I need to give you a refresher course on how invitations work. One must first receive such an invitation after all in order to respond and then attend."

Momentarily stunned into silence, Mary was not sure what she should say next. Clearly the Queen did not even remember making such arrangements.

"Well child, what was it? Was I invited or wasn't I? Do we need to review your understanding on what it means to properly distribute invitations before and event actually takes place, especially if one is expected to be there?"

"Catherine, you organized the tea."

Not it was Catherine's turn to be stunned into silence.

Had she arranged a tea for this afternoon? She had no recollection of it, but it would have been excellent timing to be sure.

It was true that Henry had…distracted her this afternoon, but she would never have let him go so far if there was something she needed to do. But why would Mary make such a claim?

She supposed that the tea may not have gone well and so she had told the guests that it was Catherine's doing and not hers, though it was rather out of character for Mary which puzzled all the Queen more.

"You must be mistaken child, I did not arranged such a thing. If it did not go well and you are simply looking for a scapegoat, you can kindly look for one elsewhere, although I would be happy to discuss with you how to arrange such an event properly so that you do not have such a disaster in the future."

Opening and closing her mouth several times Mary stared blankly at Catherine as she considered how to respond.

Well she had already gotten Catherine cross, a little more wouldn't hurt much right?

"Catherine are you sure you are feeling alright? Have you perhaps been plagued with any headaches lately? Anything Nostradamus has expressed concerns over when you periodically consult him? Perhaps you should…"

As predicted, Catherine did not take the inquiry well at all and instead looked up at her with an annoyed expression and simply replied, "I'm fine. Now if you would kindly leave me to my work, we can further discuss you lack of finesse for such things another day."

When Mary did not move fast enough Catherine followed her dismissal by simply remarking, "Good day Mary."

Not wanted to draw any further anger from the apparently unpredictable Queen, Mary bowed slightly and left as was requested. She needed to speak with Francis, perhaps he had noticed something amiss as well? It was his mother after all, and after the note that originally prompted their return to the Castle she could only imagine that Henry too might not be acting his normal self as well.

She needed to talk to Francis.

-/-/-/-

Francis agreed with her observation that his Mother and his Father were indeed acting strangely.

"Perhaps it is simply the strain of returning and taking over all of the responsibilities at Court again. It certainly nearly drove us madd, and they have no means of achieving the reprieve we were simply by bowing out when our task was completed."

"Francis, can you honestly say that your parents behavior is completely normal, even for them? I mean your Father's losing his temper with the Nobles, your Mother's apparent gaps in her memory…"

"I suppose they are acting a bit stranger than usual. But what is there to do about it? It's not like we could remove them. It has not been nearly long enough for us to suggest another trip away, and we would never get any sort of plans to remove them, even if just temporarily past them."

"I don't know…" Mary responded, honestly stymied by the dilemma.

"Perhaps we might see if Nostradamus has heard of such a thing…marked agitation, headaches, loss of memory."

"Don't forget about you're Mother's apparent loss of self control with…"

"Oh I'm trying to."

"Well at this point," Mary continued, "it wouldn't hurt. If anything was beginning to feel amiss at the very least he should have heard something from Mother already. It seems worth checking into."

Their decision made, the couple walked in the direction of the healer's rooms.

It had in fact been one of their favorite spots as children. All the vials with assorted colors and the herbs, the tools of his trade and the ancient feel of the room were as if out of a fairytale.

On the rare occasion that they found it empty they would sometimes pretend that they were the ones mixing the potions to assorted ends.

This time however, they hoped not to need his services and to have their fears assuaged. If in fact there was something wrong with the current King and Queen the situation could easily spiral well out of control. They weren't even sure that they could bring it back if it went too far.

Though they were not yet full Rulers they certainly felt the weight of their future positions resting squarely on their shoulder, especially since their last foray into temporarily wearing the Crowns.

They certainly had no intention of rising such an eventuality unless they had to, and they both sorely hoped this would not be the case anytime soon.

Decision made, to walked together in to find the Seer. He was hunched over yet another potion in the making as usual. Looking up he inquired with his eyes about their unexpected visit, but with concern written all over their faces he already had half of the details filled in before they even spoke.

Their concern was heartening but Nostradamus was still at a loss. What he had given the King was all that he could think of right now, and if Catherine had fallen too…

Nostradamus already had his suspicions about both the King and the Queen. It was rare for a week to pass without seeing the Queen at all, even if just to discuss what was going on in the Castle, and it was hard to miss the King's increasingly agitated behavior.

Sighing he invited the Dauphin and Dauphine to sit so that he could relay to them what he did know and hopefully come up with a possible plan to alleviate whatever illness or poison seemed to be affecting both Royals.

Why could he not have picked a less nerve-wracking vocation?


	16. To Think or not to Think

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

Lola was finding it harder and harder to hide this from Francis by the day.

She had already named him the godfather, and with the child so close he spent much of his free time with the babe. She could tell that Mary was not thrilled with this but could not voice her displeasure to Francis as she would have to reveal the reason for her discontent, and still would not do that either.

Francis absolutely doted on the boy. She knew that he did want to have children, and not just to produce heirs for the throne, so the more time he spent with the child the more pained she felt from keeping such a secret.

To tell him now though? What would he think of her, of Mary?

It was not her place to decide, not as Mary's Lady. And beside the problem still stood that if he claimed the child as his own both the child's life and hers would be irrevocably changed.

As horrified as she had been at one of Kenna's original assessments of her situation, she had been right. Ultimately as an unmarried woman, bearing a Royal child made both she and the child the King's property and she did not want that.

Currently however, she was comfortable and free. It was strange but certainly not unwelcome, and she had only recently begun to realize the small liberties that she gained from her somewhat unique situation. Especially since she still maintained favor at Court, as a 'virtuous' woman who was a part of Mary's company of Ladies.

The fact that Mary had still kept her on was a small miracle, and she knew that if she revealed the child's parentage without Mary's permission she would be treading on dangerous ground.

Her fate would be transferred from one Royal to another. Francis would likely keep her close, wanting Jean to stay even more readily within reach, which would mean continuous tension between she and Mary. It had happened before and she was certain it would not be the last time, but it was uncomfortable at best and not something she liked to invoke without a very good reason.

But what if Francis eventually did find out, and it was neither she nor Mary that told him?

Perhaps she should…could. Sighing, she felt overwhelmed by the whole to do.

There was only one persons that she could even think of to speak of her concerns, but to even consider such a thing…

Catherine would be absolutely horrified with her before laughing in her face. Especially of late she was still not herself and Lola could only see that ending badly. Yet she had been the closest thing to a Mother that any of Mary's Ladies or even Mary herself had here in France, but Catherine was more likely to use the information to her advantage rather than Lola's.

Then again there was a certain advantage in making sure her secret remained a secret. As Mary had not yet conceived, Lola's Son was automatically made a rival for the Throne. If Catherine wanted to avoid that she would have to keep the secret as well, at least publicly.

She must also know what Francis's most likely response would be should he find out, which would in the end give she and her Son power that Catherine surely wanted to avoid.

Could the Queen be trusted with information that she would almost certainly keep a secret?

Was it enough?

It was certainly something to be considered, carefully.

-/-/-/-

"Henry what on earth are we doing out here, I am freezing and you are a acting like it's the middle of summer!"

After taking a carriage out to the far ends of the grounds and leaving the horses, guards, and carriage a short walk back, Henry had practically dragged her along in his excitement through a maze of trees and other snow covered shrubbery to what, gallivant out here?

Beginning to run out of breath, Catherine ran slower and slower until she was dragging him down out of a pure necessity to breathe.

It was not in the training of any Lady of Court to run in any capacity. This was especially true if the Queen, but Henry had either forgotten this or simply didn't care.

Letting go of her hand, Henry strode forward a few more paces arms outstretched. "Isn't it breathtaking Catherine! I have always loved the winter for the sheer beauty of the fallen snow coating everything it touches. Everything so white and pure, cleansed from the wrongs that the rest of the year does to even the earth until the crispness of winter washes it away."

"You mean the frigidness of winter. Henry could we not have enjoyed this from a window view from inside of the Castle, or even just waited a few more weeks when…"

But she was never able to finish her thought as Henry returned to her in a few swift paces and lifted her up spinning her in a circle while kissing her passionately before bringing her back down to earth.

Finding herself unable to resist, she kissed him back with equal fervor. The cold she felt on the outside only serving to heighten the sensation of heat they were creating within one another. For a moment she couldn't think of why she had tried to stop this in the first place. This was her Henry, her dashing Prince, her knight in shining armor…sometimes literally.

True to form however, Henry just had to push things too far. His wandering hands moved her outer coat far enough out of the way that she caught a cold gut of wind and broke the kiss.

He continued to entreat her, but she expertly avoided his lips. This only served to send them elsewhere but she continued in her quest to push him away, much to her body's annoyance. She was quite content with the direction this was going in, but did not relish the potential outcome of giving in at this time.

She had grown to love France's winters, and the weather had already begun to warm in recent weeks, But the temperature was still well below what it should have been for such excursions and was inviting the probability of acquiring the unpleasant ails that often came with it. She also acknowledged belatedly that there was no way this could result in any form or fashion except that both she and Henry would end up cold and soaked to the skin from the beautiful but easily melted snow that currently surrounded them.

There was only so far she was willing to go to humor her husband.

Instead she brought her hands to rest on his cheeks and urged his face towards hers, only to stop him short of the intended destination he thought she had in mind.

"Henry my love, as beautiful it is out here I would be most appreciative if we might finish this particular line of excursion somewhere a bit warmer and a little less snow laden.

Pouting, Henry tried to think of a way to change her mind without saying a word, knowing that it would be of no effect, unless…

Grinning he removed his heavy cloak with a flourish and laid it on the ground with the fur lining facing up to create a pallet.

At her protest he turned back to her quickly and placed his hands on her cheeks, his kisses taking the place of any words he might use to try and dissuade her. When she continued to to pull away he wrapped one arm around her waist and with the other he threaded his fingers through her hair to anchor her to him.

She tried, really she did. This was insane, but he was so near and so…

As she began to melt into the embrace he snuck one hand up and between them so that he could reach the clasp of her outer coat and remove that as well.

Breaking their kiss she was left dazed for moment. Laying her cloak atop of his, this one face down, he grinned at his work. When she realized what he was doing she gathered what senses she could and began to protest.

"Henry we will both catch our deaths!"

Motioning to the impromptu pallet his gaze was as impish as their youngest boys but then it changed and his voice dropped to take on a commanding but tender tone.

"Not it we keep each other warm Catherine."

Reaching out with his hand and locking gazes with hers, Catherine stepped back into his embrace and allowed him to again entreat her with his kisses. He lowered her to the ground while they kept each other warm with one of their favorite pastimes.

She would likely regret this in the morning, but right now, she didn't care.


	17. Past, Present & Future Coming to Bear

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

They eventually made it back to the Castle. and following some very disapproving looks from her Ladies they were both bundled into bed for some much needed warmth and rest.

Or at least that had been then plan.

She was certain it was long past the middle of the night but she simply could not turn her mind off. Their excursion has of course been foolish, but it reminded her of their younger years when she felt far less confident in commanding her Prince and he was beyond reason when it came to his plans and desires.

They were of course far less physically affectionate then, especially in public. But Henry was no less adventurous and his sense of duty and decorum was at best a fledgling premise imposed on him in such a way that he often flat out ignored.

He was indeed incorrigible.

What was interesting, was that later when Diane eventually made it back into the picture, he seemed to keep their relationship to either the bedroom or for all of Court to see. Her Ladies never once reported a scene such as this eve's where he took her away for such an intimate moment.

Perhaps in his own way her husband did hold his wife and his mistresses in different esteem.

Some days lately it even seemed that the wrongs of the past had begun to melt from her mind. Perhaps it was her age, perhaps it was the conscious effort she was making to let things go.

Henry's renewed devotion was genuine, that much she knew. She had even begun to truly believe it.

Perhaps it was the wisdom that supposedly came with time, that she could see her hurts for what they truly were. Past events with no true power over the present except for the power that she herself granted them. It was a power that she intended never to grant again, and was just glad that she realized the truth now and not later.

Too much time had been wasted already.

She had learned not to be a jealous woman…mostly. But since turning over this new leaf together she had become jealous of her time spent with him, her husband, her beloved, her other half.

Startled ever so slightly out of her thoughts but a short guttural sound, she smiled and then frowned slightly.

She told Henry that it was a bad idea to remain exposed in the fridge weather like that for any length of time, but of course had he listened? No, that wold be silly. Now he was sick, and likely soon so would she.

Suddenly feeling tired, she decided that the best course of action would be to try and relax and to leave this to the morning. She could change nothing by alerting him of her worries or her rightness in the moment. For now it was simply time to wait, to enjoy his nearness and the love that he was so freely expressing. She could have that conversation tomorrow.

Then again, perhaps she would get one of the younger children to speak the lesson for her. She knew that each of their nannies gave them the same basic education in health and wellness, coming from one of them perhaps her husband would actually listen for once.

Well it couldn't hurt could it?

In the meantime she snuggled back into her husband's chest and fell asleep.

This time it took little effort to let herself relax. Little time and less energy to not just drift, but drift into a dreamland where life was much simpler, and more grand all at the same time.

To dream a dream, to walk through time, to dance the dance of ages.

And life, and love, and happiness.

Goodness she was getting soft. She would have to work on fixing that.

-/-/-/-/-

Pacing back and forth in her rooms, Kenna was absolutely destroyed.

She couldn't possibly, no it was…uttering a guttural sigh of frustration as she balled her fists and looked upward hoping that the answer simply came to her.

Deciding to take a walk instead, she marched through the corridors hoping that something or someone might give her a sign or indication as to what she should do.

After walking far enough that her feet had begun to hurt from the intensity of her steps she decided to walk down to the gazebo by the lake. It seemed to be the most out of place structure on the grounds, but there is stood, often just begging to be occupied.

If she was even able to sit Kenna suspected that that might be her best bet.

Despite last evening's furious attempt to hang onto winter, the weather was slowly conceding to the advent of Spring. Patches of green had been making their way up through the solid coating of snow, and when she last looked even last night's snow had begun to heed the onward march of time.

Retrieving the necessary outerwear she marched onward to her intended destinations, though the fire that had burned in her just a little while ago had already dimmed. Finally finding her way to the collection of wooden beams and benches she was quite surprised to find it already occupied, the figure having remained so still that Kenna hadn't even realized that she was there.

It was the Queen herself.

Well she couldn't very well back away now, the Queen must have observed her approach despite her lack of reaction. Catherine never missed anything.

Opening and closing her mouth several times to try and find words to fill the apparent space, she was having absolutely no luck when she heard the Queen utter the most unexpected words Kenna could have ever conceived.

"If you would just say what you wish, it will be far less painful that considering whether to not you wish to say it."

Firmly closing her mouth, Kenna somewhat abruptly climbed up and into the structure and sat down just one seat away from the older woman. "Francis has asked me to consider an arranged marriage, but I don't know how I feel about the match."

Pausing a moment to let the silence envelop them the Queen responded, "Is there truly a choice for you in the matter or has he posed it as a request intended as a command?"

Halting at her words, she considered them.

No Francis had absolutely posed it as a request, though she knew it to truly be his desire for them.

"Unless he had decided to hide a command in a request and not make it further known as such, it is as I originally spoke."

"Is it a bad match?"

Turning to the Queen who had not once looked her way, Kenna considered her words.

She supposed it depended on what exactly once might describe as bad. It was certainly not a match she would have expected, some might even call it unthinkable, but bad?

"I would never have chosen it for myself, and he and I are different in a great many ways…"

"Sometimes," Catherine interrupted her, still looking far and away, "it is the decisions we like the least that do us the most good. Sometimes it is the things that seem the most wrong, that turn out the most right."

In the process of considering Catherine's words Kenna's eyes had become trained on her hands, or rather the muff covering her hands. As she looked up however, Catherine's eyes were instead trained on her, and for the first time in a long time they were not speaking of distaste or ill will.

If Kenna didn't know any better she might think that Catherine's mothering instincts had turned toward her, even if temporarily.

Though strange, it was comforting.

In fact Kenna no longer felt the need to run form this particular possible future.

Strange indeed.

-/-/-/-/-

Henry could not sit still. In fact he was having trouble concentrating on anything of substance.

Anything but his Catherine.

But it was not even noon and he had business to attend to. Business that sadly did not include his wife, who would now be scolding him if she knew where his thoughts kept wandering.

He was beyond happy. Not just happy but grateful that she had given him this second chance. So many times he had played the fool and made her one in front of everyone. He could never atone for that, but he could spend the rest of his mortal life trying.

Even just the thought of her calmed his weary mind and…what had he been thinking of? Ah yes politics, nuisance that it was.

His advisors had been pestering him as usual today, and he finally sent them all out to deliberate alone. However now that he was, he had been no more successful than when he had their bickering to contend with.

What was going on? Could he be losing his mind?

He knew that he had been more distracted lately, but had thought that it was because of his newly rediscovered affections for his wife.

Perhaps it was more. Could it be more?

Prior to their time away Catherine seemed to be concerned for something of the sort, but whatever she had been concerned about apparently abated. Was that no longer the case?

Deciding to take a walk to try and clear his head he resolved to ask Catherine her thoughts when he saw her next. He was sorely tempted to go ask her now, but decided it would be best to leave her be. He knew that she would entertain him, at least for a time, but that he would inevitably be interrupting her, likely from something quite important.

He knew that she spent much of her time entertaining and managing his impulses and did not want to be a burden…what a change from his former self. His dear sweet wife seemed to have had an increasingly positive effect on him, a testament to her patience and character.

Realizing that he had again become distracted he literally shook himself out of his wandering thoughts and back to his intended task.

The life of a King, or rather a man who would purport to be King.

Some days he wasn't even sure anymore.


	18. All Consuming, Ever Reaching

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

It was dinnertime.

It was dinnertime with the children.

It was dinnertime with the children and Henry had absolutely no interest in remaining here a moment longer.

Since renewing his commitment to his entire family this had become one of his favorite times of the day. Hearing their stories, watching them laugh, seeing their individual personalities unfold. But the highlight of every evening was watching Catherine, his beautiful enchanting wife endear herself even deeper into each of their hearts.

Every one of them, even Mary inevitably responded to her enquiries for their affections. Despite any recent locking of horns the two Queen had engaged in, they could be as affectionate as they were tenacious. The King had even seen Mary approaching Catherine from time to time on matters of State though there were still still few and far between.

Sanding between the two Queens was certainly not a battle of which Henry ever wanted to find himself in the middle. Mary had begun to get a handle of politics, which in short meant leveraging one's opponent in a way that they could not escape. But she still tended to go into pouts when those she was negotiated in didn't immediately see things her way.

Normally he would have found himself occupied with such thoughts, but not tonight.

Tonight he simply could not take his eyes off of his Catherine and it was driving him to maddness. She looked up at him, the picture of innocence, and sighed sending him a withering look.

It would appear she had not at all been unaware of his staring and as usual was dually unimpressed.

He tried to look bashful he really did, but then the crest of her chest rose gently from the confines of her bodice and he was lost…again.

He felt his face freeze his fork half way to his mouth, and saw her look turn from withering to annoyed in the span of a heartbeat. "Henry, was there something you wanted to add? Charles was just telling us how his miniature boat should be ready for the first Spring Festival."

Gulping as he had completely missed the breadth of that conversation and was now going to have to play catch up.

"Wonderful Charles, I'm sure you did a fine job and it will be the best to set sail during the Festival."

"But Father," the young boy continued, "then Mother could not keep it because it will be wrecked by the time it runs in to all the other boats, if I can even find it at all!"

"Ahhh well, perhaps we can work on one together to sail it on our own."

At Little Henry's crushed look he continued, "all three of us."

Catherine gave him a sharp look at his not so smooth save, but that did nothing to deter his inappropriate thoughts throughout the remainder of their dinner.

He may have married her for politics and not for her physique, but he had more than lucked out in that particular area. Though many mocked her notable Medici eyes, it was not her eyes that drew his attention. At least not his negative attention.

Her attractiveness aside, his wife drew the attention of all that she encountered by a combination of all of her admirable qualities. Her tenacity, her strength, her ability to draw a room to silence with only a look. She was as formidable as she was beautiful and that only made her more attractive in his eyes.

As she finished speaking quietly to the last of their children before sending them off to bed, he watched her from where he stood.

Magnificent, beautiful…his.

Striding over to her, she began to scold him for his antics that evening, but he paid her no heed. Grasping her about the waist he drew her near and commissioned her lips for a far more desirable task than reminding him of his misdeeds.

She of course objected and tried her best to continue her miniature tirade but he was relentless, even going so far as to repositioning them so that she was practically sitting on the table as he began to lean her backwards.

"Henry, Henry! The servants haven't even properly cleared the remnants of our meal yet, you cannot possibly by thinking…"

But her words were again cut off by his lips.

He had nearly finished his desired task of getting her back to meet with the horizontal edge of the very expansive table in question when they both heard a gasp from the other end of the room.

"Sorry your Majesties," came the timid and surprised voice of a young girl, "I'll just…"

Not wanting his wife to become any angrier than she already was he answered her, "Not to worry, my wife simply asked me to look at something in a rather difficult sport for the eyes to properly reach." Helping her to sit up as he said this he waved his hand towards the girl. "We have finished now, carry on."

Burning holes into the side of his head, Catherine was almost beside herself.

Grabbing her hand to retreat together through the door, Henry never looked back, knowing what he would find, but he would not be deterred.

Finding the nearest empty room he knew he could lock from the inside, he pulled her in and made sure to latch it closed. He had released her hand to do so and so she had already made it several feet away when he turned back around.

"Henry what has gotten into you?"

"You have my love," he answered, stalking closer and closer to her, "and I will not be satisfied until I have finished what I have in mind."

"Henry really, you could not have even waited until…"

But she never had time to finish her statement as had already reached her and reclaimed her lips.

"No," was the only answer she got before his passionate bids for her undivided attention drew her under his spell in such a way that he made her forget why she even asked the question.

-/-/-/-/-

"This is not abnormal behavior for my Father, you know this Mary,"

"Yes but with your Mother? She has never been one to encourage such blatantly inappropriate displays of affection, and he knows this. Not only that but the type of affection in question…this may have been typical behavior for him before, but he has changed."

Nostradamus heard the last remounts of their conversation as they made their way nearer. Sighing at the probable conversation he would be having with the young rulers. If Catherine also had succumbed to the effects of whatever poison had been affecting the King than he could think of no other course of action, but it was not one to be made lightly.

Also, thought the Dauphin and Dauphine certainly cared for the wellbeing of the ruling monarchs he was not sure that they could make such a drastic choice. Then again when both the welfare of the Catherine and Henry were at stake as well as the welfare of the whole country, perhaps they would consider his proposed solution.

Still contemplating how to approach his recommendation, Nostradamus observed Mary and Francis as they entered.

Their time temporarily taking over rule of the country had changed them. They had a knowledge which was previously unaccounted for, an understanding of the weight of leadership which before had only been conceptualized as head-knowledge.

Since returning, they had been noticeably more affectionate towards each other, molding and shaping both in accommodation and in care for the other.

As tragic as their circumstances were, it was good to see a healthy budding relationship for once in the Monarchy. Although Francis Sr. the first had experienced a semi-partnership with his first wife, there was still a perfunctory distance as they filled the traditional roles of King and Queen of France. And his second wife was always a role that was filled in name only.

By that point of his rule Francis Sr. was so weighed down by the burden of his crown that there was little left but a shell.

Finally turning towards him, but noticeably hesitating in making their request, Nostradamus commended them in their desire to carefully consider not only the weight of their choices but also the ramifications. Whenever Catherine and Henry were no longer able to rule, the country would well and truly be in capable hands, politics, backstabbing, and all.

It was a comfort to his seemingly constantly addled mind.


	19. Sweet, Simple, Serenity

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

So wrapped up in the plans she was trying to work her way through, Catherine never even heard Henry make his way into her room. Once he came near enough he laid one of his hands on her shoulder and leaned down. Speaking gently into her ear he intoned, "What burdens you my love?"

Confused and just a little startled, Catherine looked back over her shoulder and took a moment to meet his eyes. "Why do you think something burdens me husband?"

Bringing his other arm around from where it was resting behind his back, he brought forth a plate from the evening's dinner which Catherine had notably missed. "Well I can only assume that you have nearly the weight of the world on your shoulder again or else you would not have worked straight through dinner."

Looking around and suddenly noticing that the sun had long since set and her ladies had already come to stoke the fire into a hearty evening blaze, as well as to light several dozen candles around the room.

"Did I?" she began looking around again to make sure her eyes were not deceiving her, before looking back to her husband once again, "I can't even believe…"

"I asked your Ladies of your whereabouts and they told me that you instructed them you were not to be disturbed, something about never getting anything done and needing to work on several projects before the evening passed."

Opening her mouth and taking in a preemptive breath she found that she had no words to even use in response.

"Not to worry my love, the children are fed and nearly in bed. You can go and tuck them in if you would like. I confirmed to them that you had not forgotten them, only become distracted. After all it is quite unlike you to miss our family dinners outside of the reasons of State and this," he said, motioning to the cluster of papers strewn nearly all over her desk, "is as much a matter of State as anything else."

"I simply cannot believe I did not realize the time, and Charles was going to tell me all about his fencing lessons."

Wrapping his arms around her shoulders and lowering his head to the crook of her neck, Henry tried to ease the pain that radiated from her voice. "Not to worry, he will still have plenty to say on the matter, and I am certain that if you go now you will catch them before they have turned in for the night."

Rising slightly to kiss the top of her head, he was pleased when she grabbed a hold of his arm and squeezed it affectionately, drawing him ever so slightly closer.

Closing her eyes she recentered herself, savoring the moment.

She was glad that these moment now came more frequently than they had in the past, but they were still too few and far between for her liking.

In their own past, Henry's infidelity had been a particularly apparent detractor from the state of their marriage, but truly the burden of ruling the Kingdom did not help in the least. There was always some Noble to appease, or some problem that needed attending. In the few moments that they ever were able to steal for themselves they were either so tired or so ill tempered because of all of the rest that they only managed to drive each other further and further away.

"Thank you Caro, mi fai sentire amata**."

"It is my honor to do so Caterina."

"Come with me to see the children?"

"It would be my pleasure, let me just call to have your food covered so that it keeps while we are away and then we will go."

Turning to watch him approach one of her Ladies and make the request Catherine could acknowledge that she truly felt safe and loved. Smiling as he charmingly flirted with the woman and realized that she didn't feel even a twinge of jealousy or dread. He was her husband. Hers and hers alone, and for once in their marriage she had no doubts as to whether or not his mind, eye or heart were wandering from her.

She waited for him to return and accepted his hand to rise. Arm in arm they walked down to see the children. Mother and Father, Husband and Wife.

It was such a joy to finally have these moments with him. To love him freely and to feel loved. Her aunt had told her a few fairytales when she was young, but could she only truly remember one or two of them.

She also remembered how her family had drummed into her head that fairytales were nothing but a myth especially for a Medici. Medici's made their own fate and accepted what came with a stalwart resolve, as well as with a plan for revenge. Italy had not been kind to the founding Patriarch's launching her family into power and eventual rule. The Medici had never forgotten.

It was a quality which both aided and hindered them in their rise and eventual fall, a small part of history which would be a part of her to the end of her days.

Henry must have noticed that she was lost in thought as he gently squeezed her arm and searched for her eyes until her gaze met his. Smiling fondly at her she was more than happy to rest in the comfort of his presence, ever her Prince, ever her King.

-/-/-/-

On their way back to her rooms her arm was again tucked into his as her head rested on his shoulder. The Castle was quiet and it was unlikely that they would run into anyone, but she wasn't sure she even cared that anyone saw her in such a compromising position.

Upon entering her sitting room they were pleasantly surprised to find not only Catherine's dinner, but a small spread of after dinner treats.

A note was sitting in the middle of the table, and as Henry was nearest he picked it up to read.

'Mother, Father ~

Enjoy your time together and a peaceful night of rest. Thank you for being such an example to us, And for being strong when no one else will.

All our Love,

Francis & Mary'

Looking over at his wife he smiled at the sentiment of the note, and even more so at the reaction he saw growing on his wife's face.

"Well at least someone appreciates our efforts," he teased grinning as she jostled her shoulder lightly.

"Well I suppose we cannot refuse such a gift," answered Catherine, allowing Henry to lead her around the table so they both could settle in.

They ate, and chatted, and enjoyed the unexpected peace for a time until they both began to feel fatigued. Rising together they made their way into her bedroom and ready for sleep.

Catherine of course took a little longer, but her attire was simple and so she needed no assistance.

When she joined Henry in bed she realized how tired she was as she only now was noticing the small vase of flowers placed on her bedside table. Her ladies always followed her decorating requests to the letter so she could only assume it was a third party that had left these.

"I picked them for you on a walk I took this afternoon. I meant to give them to you earlier but thought that your dinner was a bit more important at the time so asked your Ladies to preserve them for me in a suitable manner. Do they please you?"

Grinning softly, she looked from the flowers to her husband and her whole posture softened. Getting into bed she snuggled into his embrace as they both settled in for the night.

Not for the first time she felt an overwhelming sense of gratitude. It may be short lived, but she could be thankful for even just this.

** You make me feel loved.

-/-/-/-/-

"It is done Majesties." Nostradamus reported to the the two young Rulers as they entered his chambers. "They will know nothing and they will feel no pain."

"Are you certain?" hedged Mary.

"Everything is arranged, we just need to give the elixir time to do its work and our plans can move forward. Have you put everything in place that is needed as far as the Kingdom is concerned?"

They had, and had done so in a way that they would neither be suspected nor brought under scrutiny as liars in any respect.

Catherine would have been proud of their plotting if she wasn't one of the intended targets. Perhaps she might even applaud their efforts if she was ever able to forgive them.

Both parties separated as Nostradamus prepared the accommodation he had set aside and the Dauphine and Dauphin prepared to take over the political end of the matter. There were just a few last minute things to set in place before they could complete the plan.

A coup, they were initiating a coup. Silently introduced, and if all went as planned smoothly transitioned from King and Queen to Dauphin and Dauphine. In the name of King and Country.

God help them all.


	20. Politics , Backstabbing, and

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

"Are you certain of this Mary?"

"It is already done, Lola. The substance was administered in a gift from Francis and I this evening. They will lose consciousness shortly and Nostradamus will take care of everything from there."

Pausing a moment before continuing, Mary halted their initial responses with a raised hand.

"We all know that for some time they have not quite been right. Henry's bouts of mania are to be expected, but if Catherine too has succumbed there seems little more that we can do at present. As knowledgeable she is in poisons and manipulations of all manner and purpose, if even she has been taken by whatever is affecting them… "

Taking a moment to collect her thoughts she finished, "They could harm not only themselves but also do irreparable damage to France in their current state, and we cannot allow that."

"What do you need from us?" Greer asked practically.

Taking a deep breath Mary answered, "As far as anyone will know the King and Queen have taken a short holiday in the countryside. It was very last minute and they asked Francis and I to again act as Regents for them in the interim. Any further reasoning will be dispersed in time once we have a better handle on the situation. All questions should be directed toward Francis or myself. We will be meeting with the King's advisors tomorrow to relay this message as well and to officially inform them of the shift in power."

Taking a moment to steady her resolve and mute all uncertainty from her demeanor she finished the request. "I will need you to help me silence any rumors and to begin few new ones to keep the Court busy enough that they will be have no time to speculate as to the King and Queen's true circumstances."

Kenna chortled, "You mean we are to become your version of Catherine's squad? Shall we begin seducing the men at Court for all their secrets as well?"

"Well we all know that for all of Catherine's faults her flying squad is both legendary and effective, but I have neither the desire nor the intention of asking anything close to the extent of their duties from you." Mary's response was even and clearly stated, but so so badly wanted to roll her eyes at Kenna's antics. Honestly, would her friend ever grow up?

"Too bad, I've been told I'm rather good at it…at least outside of actually acquiring a husband," Kenna stated, pouting in her usual manner.

"No I have no desire for my Ladies to become that much like Catherine's, and at any rate I need you to be solely focused on the task of and reporting of information gathering. I want no one to question your virtue by way of any overly friendly overtures. We all know that the shadows can produce as bountiful a crop of useful information as the inside of the bedchamber, one simply must know where to look and listen. Your good reputations are in fact a heavy consideration in this so please be carful," looking over at Kenna directly, "especially you Kenna."

Flipping her hair over her shoulder Kenna wasn't sure how she wanted to respond so she stayed silent, as rare an occurrence as it was.

At their lack of comment Mary continued, "I will be quite busy these next few days, but if there is information that you feel to be especially important please come to me immediately. Your efforts at creating rumors of diversion can be just as easily neutralized by rumors from other sources."

"We are happy to help in any way we can," finished Lola, speaking for all three. Not only out of duty, but as your friend. We are here for you.

"Thank you, I will need your friendship as much as your assistance in this more than ever."

As her Ladies turned to leave Mary halted Lola with a gentle request.

"Lola please wait."

Turning to her friend she awaited the words of pleading that she knew were soon to come forth.

"I know this has been hard on you, and I appreciate your discretion more than I can express."

Freezing at the way that Mary had again approached this subject. Greer and Kenna had long gone on already and so they were alone. That on top of the fact that she had been thinking about this quite a lot lately, Lola could already feel her body tensing in anticipation of Mary reiterating her request.

It wasn't fair. It simply wasn't fair that Mary got her fairytale ending and she didn't.

She had even borne a Son, whereas Mary had yet to even conceive…

Stopping her jealous thoughts before they could grow any further Lola steeled herself for what she knew was to come.

"I know Mary, and I understand why. France needs stability now more than ever. I would never intentionally move against you or put you or Francis in harms way, whether directly or indirectly. You are both my dear friends and it is for this reason that I have continued to keep this secret."

Reaching out to grasp her upper arm, Mary looked steadily into her eyes with of absolute gratitude.

"Thank you Lola, indeed I can never thank you enough.

Smiling almost genuinely as Mary pulled her into a hug Lola felt trapped, angry, and guilty.

Holding onto a secret that she so desperately wanted to let out, especially one that might benefit both her and Jean beyond measure, and yet…

A benefit with a price.

On a good day this was difficult, on a bad day it seemed beyond her capabilities.

Oh why her?

-/-/-/-/-

"I love you brother and will always support you, but are you certain that this is the best course of action? If anyone discovers what you have done…"

"Mary and I realize that we are treading on very dangerous ground, but from all we can discern it must be done, there is no other way." Knowing that he need only convince his brother of how certain he was, Francis was far more burdened by the reality of their choice than the nuances of how it may have to be carried out in the long run.

"You know I am behind you without question. Anything you need you have only to ask."

"Thank you brother, in the near future I will need you both as my confident and as my deputy. At this moment just keep your eyes and ears open and be ready. Mary's Ladies have been commissioned to make sure the Court is well distracted on other matters. For now we will just see how the next few days go. I sincerely hope that we need to make no further efforts beyond this, but I may need your skills as a hunter and protector soon enough."

Bash nodded with a knowing look. He would never refuse his brother such a request, King or not, but it still pained him.

Clasping his hand on Bash's arm Francis continued, "I have no intention of ever putting you in the position I did before. While I know you will do anything to protect those you love I also know that such actions are a great strain on your soul. Please know that I take this into account with anything I ask of you."

"I know brother, thank you. Now I will go and do as you ask, and we will both pray that my specialized services will never be needed again."

Pulling his little brother into a hug Bash began to mull over all of the possible scenarios he might face and who the most likely candidates were be for causing any sort of a problem.

Several names came to the forefront as to who would definitely need to be watched. As soon as he ended the embrace and left to do his brother's bidding he began creating a mental list in his head, though unfortunately there were likely several candidates amongst the Courtiers who might cause trouble. Only a handful were likely to be particularly problematic though and therefore require more immediate surveillance."

As he became more and more cemented in his position as Francis's deputy, official or otherwise, he also became better acquainted with the Castle guards. There were a few whom he had found particularly trustworthy and intended to make good use of them. Redirecting their efforts from the Castle overall to several of the most likely candidates he intended to head off any that were too nosey and cause a scene, or a scandal.

Even in his absence his father was causing a scandal…what a family to belong to. And that was not even taking into account the intimidatingly impressive woman that was his step mother, the Queen of France.

If this was not his life on a daily basis Bash was not sure he would ever believe it was real.

Confusion, chaos, calamity. He needed a drink.


	21. To Love and to Cherish

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

Catherine woke up groggy and confused. Taking a moment to try and gather her bearings, she was at least relieved when she saw that Henry was with her. She was not yet sure where they were, and a small voice inside reminded her that the fact that the King and Queen of France were not where they were supposed to be should be alarming. She did however take momentary comfort in the small amount of leverage he provided her, even unconscious.

Once she was certain that he was indeed only unconscious, she sat up to try and ascertain a little more about their whereabouts as well as to check herself and the King for any further injuries.

Satisfied for now despite the otherwise unknown nature of their circumstances, she tried to get up and continue her inquiry. Unfortunately the moment she tried, her head began to pound uncontrollably and what little strength she had gathered upon waking instantly fled.

Sitting back down heavily she decided to try and wake the sleeping saw horse otherwise known as her husband instead.

Running her fingers along his cheek and speaking his name softly, he began to stir but seemed very disinclined to come to full wakefulness. Groaning and turning over he grabbed onto her hand and tried to pull her around, right along with him.

"Henry, Henry!"

Returning to his back, he grunted again before answering, "Yes Catherine, what is it?"

Sighing at his reticence of returning to consciousness, or the reason for that matter she answered, "Although there are many habits we have returned to in recent months I can guarantee you with absolute certainty that I am no longer as nimble or flexible as I once was. My body will not simply move where you want it to because you desire it."

"Well I haven't had any complaints so far. Are you sure you are not simply desiring to stay right where you are this morning?"

"Henry, open your eyes."

"I think I would rather not."

Sighing again, her husband could be so stubborn, "Henry open your eyes."

Taking a final breath before doing as requested he opened his eyes and realized the reason for her mild alarm, "Catherine do yo know where we are?"

"No, I was about to try and ascertain just that but I believe we have been drugged."

Trying himself to sit up and reach a standing position, Henry had the same difficulty just as Catherine did before and flopped back down, propped up on one arm so that he was sitting almost at a ninety degree angle with his legs left haphazardly in front of him.

"Has anyone come in to inquire of us?"

"Not as far as I know Caro, I have seen no one else, but I have also only been awake a short while."

Looking around it seemed as if their captors did not mean them harm. They were both laid out in what appeared to be a master bedroom on top of the coverings. Both were fully clothed, Catherine's corset had been loosened to a point where it was not uncomfortable in a reclined position, and Henry was free of his shoulder chains which were laid out on a table near him.

"If only you had your cabinet of potions near by, my head is pounding," moaned Henry.

"And mine as well, but it might not be safe to take anything anyway. I believe we have been drugged already and if I were to give us anything the interaction could have some unforeseen side effects," she reminded him.

Sighing heavily Henry pulled Catherine back to him and held her close.

"Henry, what are you doing?"

"Well it seems that we are safe for the moment. No one has come to make demands or threats, and there is nothing else that we can see to give us any other information. Neither of us feels well enough to further explore where we are or what is going on so we should rest, gather our strength and give ourselves time to recover from what is affecting us. I for one, prefer to do that with you in my arms," he finished, this time placing a kiss on her forehead

She opened her mouth to protest, but he simply drew her closer and laid a peck on her lips. Drawing her firmly down with him he laid there until she relaxed into his hold and began to fall back asleep.

When there was nothing to be done, one needn't do anything. At least that was what he was going with right now. And he was too tired to care otherwise.

Hopefully he would not be proven wrong.

-/-/-/-

"Francis I…are you sure this was the right decision? As…unstable as they had become, was it really right that we left the there. We left them to…"

"Mary we discussed it at length with your Ladies, Bash and with Nostradamus. It was the best option for them and we will handle everything that needs to be on this end. They will have everything they need, though the servants and guards will stay out of sight as much as they can. We must allow them time and space to let their bodies rid themselves of the toxin."

"But we, they…"

"Will be fine. Trust Nostradamus to know what he is doing, he has yet to do anything untoward to anyone from our family and has no reason to start now."

Tilting her chin upward to face him directly he inquired, "Why all this second guessing? We both agreed to the plan. It is the best option as they otherwise would have outright rejected any intervention that we suggested."

"I guess I just don't like the thought of them waking so disoriented and being so helpless, even for a short time. Without all that is familiar, without that which they normally would have to defend themselves or use. I suppose I am just worried for them. What if they don't come out of this, what if…"

"If if's and buts were candy and nuts then we'd all have a Merrier Christmas."

As she took a breath to protest his jovial attitude he continued, "And if I had a piece of gold for every time even just the two of us worried or second guessed ourselves, France would be out of its financial problems for many years to come."

Grasping her shoulders to turn her squarely toward him he finished, "Was there anything else to be done with them here?"

"No I suppose not," she conceded.

"Then what is done is done and we must not second guess ourselves. We did this out of love and concern for them, and with such intentions we have chosen this path. Hopefully it will bring about the least painful outcome compared to what could have been, but no matter what happens it was the best option out of those at hand."

"I know Francis," she answered him truthfully, "I just hope that one day they will be able to forgive us for it."

Smiling at his wife's statement he answered, "Yes well, only Mother should even remotely hold a grudge, and I am certain I can persuade her of the necessity. I even have some…evidence that I should think she would like long buried. She will come around."

"So the student has become the teacher?"

"More so that the boy-child she remembers has grown into his own as France's crowned Prince. Whether she likes it or not I have listened to her and all the lessons over the years. On many occasions I have had the chance of bearing witness to several different methods of solving a variety of problems. This was I believe the one that Mother herself would have chose if given the chance."

"Should I be concerned at how keenly you have taken tutelage from she who is known as Madame La Serpente?" Mary asked with a grin.

"Oh absolutely my dear wife. Not to worry though, for as long as I live any efforts by me of employing such methods shall never be aimed toward you unless it is absolutely necessary. Trust me."

"Oh Francis I do, I just wish there were more certainty where your parents are concerned."

As Francis opened his mouth to voice a playful protest she silenced it with a finger, "and don't you dare go on about fish and gold." Blinking back what apprared to be the beginning of a fresh flood of tears she continued, "Please just hold me."

Smiling down at his ever caring wife Francis answered. "Always, I am yours and you are mine. We will do this together."

Closing her eyes and hugging him closer she finished, "Thank you Francis, I love you."

"And I love you."

Standing there holding each other until long after the sun set, they eventually gave into their exhausting and the undeniable pull of sleep and made their way to bed.

Life may never be perfect or easy, but they were feeling more confident about facing it together.


	22. When Space and Time are out of Synch

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

Several hours later, or at least as close as Catherine could surmise, she awoke still in Henry's arms but this time without the terrible pounding in her head. She did however have a distinctively metallic taste in her mouth which confirmed that they had in fact been drugged.

She tried to extricate herself from her husbands arms to no avail. Huffing at his possessiveness of her, even unconscious, she tried to crane her neck to see if anything new had presented itself while they were asleep.

She noticed a table which had been set up with a selection of food, so apparently there were no intentions to starve them, whomever had set about abducting them.

She probably should be more worried than she was, but as there was no apparent danger and from what she could tell their captors didn't seem to wish them any harm..

Just then her stomach growled. Of all things she was not accustomed to waiting for, sustenance nearly at the top of her list. Shifting in his arms so that she was now facing him, Catherine decided to pull a trick out of Henry's repertoire to awaken him.

Hoping that he would awaken to her ministrations sooner rather than later as she still could move very little Catherine began dropping kisses on his chest, with which her face was currently on level.

She smiled as he almost immediately began to respond, at first moving only unconsciously to reorient to his conscious reality, but soon he loosened his grip on her and began to move his hands along her back. She wasted no time in continuing her journey upward until she was nearly to his lips, but Henry had other ideas.

Flipping her over onto her back with one hand pinning both of her wrists above her head, he finished the dance she had started and kissed her in earnest, almost making her forget about her growling stomach…almost.

When her stomach once again made its displeasure known she disengaged from his lips and continued to dodge them while trying to catch his attention enough to halt his advances.

"Henry."

No answer.

"Henry, Caro please stop for a moment."

Refusing to even consider such a think he slowed his pace and instead moved lower, trying to convince her using other methods to see things his way.

"Henry please, while I…would be more than happy to continue this…"

Breathing more and more heavily, it was taking all of her will power to deny Henry's expert caresses. But she knew that if they continued now their enthusiasm would be entirely too short lived.

"Henry please," she nearly whispered, hoping that the change in her tone might stop him mid course.

He did stop, resting on her abdomen and looking up at her with his well practiced little boy eyes, she smiled at his valiant attempt to sway her, but would not be moved.

"Henry I am quite hungry and would very much appreciate it if we could continue in our pursuit after our stomachs are first filled."

"Oh I am hungry as well wife," he nearly growled advancing up her body as he spoke, "but my hunger will not be satisfied with fruit and wine." Taking her lips once more with his own he made one last attempt to convince her.

If there was anything he had learned over the years, it was that there was only so far his wife was willing to be pushed. He also knew for certain that convincing her of anything of which she was originally reticent was a dance, not a game.

That was his preference, not hers.

Slowly letting up on his advances, he sighed lightly as she lay there passively, neither rejecting him, nor joining him with her usual enthusiasm.

"Food first?" he asked, pleased when she smiled indulgently.

"Food first, then pleasure."

Rolling off her he made his way to the edge of the bed, his muscles rippling as he went.

Picking up and entire tray and promptly returning to the bed, he placed it down with a flourish and offered, "then eat wife, for while my stomach will welcome the sustenance as well, my further hunger will only be denied for so long.

They both dug in heartily as it had incidentally been quite some time since either of them had eaten. Unfortunately for Henry the food was prepared by Nostradamus himself and so before they even realized what was happening they began to feel an exhaustion setting in again. Eventually they both succumbed to the undeniable pull of sleep.

-/-/-/-

After a few more incidents like this one, Catherine had conceded that perhaps indulging in a bit of pleasure first was not such a bad thing. She was after all not immune to the pull of her own desires, and it was rare for her to have this much of Henry all to herself.

Sometimes they even left the room and took a walk to stretch out their somewhat singularly used muscles. As creative as they both could be, there was nothing like moving upright with lonely the strain of putting one foot in front of the other.

At one point Catherine suggested not partaking in the prepared food as she was certain it was the cause of their unnatural need for sleep. After two meals missed though, a note appeared petitioning them not to continue their abstinence from the offered food.

Attached was another note specifying the type of sedative that was being used and anecdotal records of their behavior from before they arrived all the way through two days ago. Since they had arrived at the secluded Chateau each recording included dosage of the substance which had supposedly been decreasing over time. She had to admit that the contents of the note were not entirely wrong, though it was a grumpy Henry that eventually led to concede.

Eventually the periods of time for which they found themselves able to remain awake increased as did their further exploration of their prison, for lack of a better word.

After a more thorough examination of their surroundings they were able to determine that they were at one of the more secluded Chateau's owned by the Crown. Unfortunately unless they wanted to try and treck several days across the countryside there was little in the way of civilization in the near vicinity and so they were well and truly stuck there until something changed. Finally settling that this was probably not a kidnapping with ill intentions, they did their best to simply wait until they had more information.

Clearly someone wanted to keep them here without alerting them as to why. While they slept their food, clothing and other necessities were always refreshed and they were never left wanting.

Catherine also noticed that her thoughts seemed clearer, less tangled, less wandering.

Had they both been poisoned?

And then it clicked.

This must have been Mary and Francis's doing. Removing them from their positions of power so that they could not do the country any harm while also removing them from whatever had been affecting them. When Henry began showing symptoms she and Nostradamus had made sure to cleanse everything that might be used to administer the poison.

Clearly they had failed.

She knew they had recently been concerned for her well being, but never realized how far gone she must have been. Then again wasn't that the mark of insanity?

Henry frequently indulged in his ability to let go and leave others to clean up his mess, usually her, but she made a point of never needing to. But if her own symptoms were anything like Henry's had been…

She was glad that someone had the wisdom and the bravado to come up with and implement such a plan.

Quite glad indeed.

Though she was still annoyed how they had gone about doing it, at least this made enough sense that she was able to more fully relax for the first time in a week.

Perhaps this wasn't such a bad thing after all.

-/-/-/-

"How are they doing Nostradamus?"

"They are progressing in their recoveries Majesties. Although I am sure we will hear all manner of displeasure when they are returned to Court, the treatments I have designed appear to be working."

Having finished his 'puttering' Nostradamus came nearer to the Royal couple and settled against a table opposite where they were standing. "By sedating them in order to allow their bodies to focus solely on ridding themselves of the toxin, they appear to be regaining their senses. The servants who have been chosen to assist them during their recovery appear to have also been successful at staying out of sight while they are awake and aware."

Smiling at the many memories that presented themselves along with his train of thought he continued, "You mother is certainly well known for her methods to encouraging those around her to speak of what she wishes to know, willingly or unwillingly. I appreciate your support of my suggestion to keep their caretakers as unavailable as possible for the duration of their treatment."

"I do indeed, and I wanted to personally offer my thanks for your efforts. You have been a great help through this, and we are eternally grateful," responded Francis as he drew Mary near with an arm around her shoulders.

"Yes well, you can show your thanks by making sure that I keep my head when your mother returns. Though in time I am sure she will come to understand what was done to her, she is not known for a steady or slow temper when she has been forced into anything. and this will be no exception."

Standing to continue on with his work he finished, "Though she has presented somewhat more mild mannered since your parent's return from Chenauseu we do not know for sure what the long term effects of this poison might be and should be prepared for several different eventualities."

"Indeed both your honesty and your thoroughness is appreciated Nostradamus."

"Do we know yet what was delivering the toxin?" Mary cut in.

"No, and that has me concerned. Should they fully recover we will have no reason not to return them to their duties, but if we cannot find the cause it could well happen all over again."

"It is likely," he continued even as he began to mix another remedy for delivery, "that it is something in Henry and not Catherine's possession as she seemed to remain clear headed until they began to share his quarters. Also that it is something that they did not bring with them on their trip."

"So it could still be almost anything."

"Almost, Catherine and I had already ruled out all of the linen and hard surfaces unless it has been administered continuously."

"Francis is there any chance that your parents would ever forgive us for redecorating without consulting them?"

"Father, yes. Mother, no."

"We could launder and thoroughly cleans anything that would withstand the process again, but it would not go very far in determining more precisely what the source was. That might however narrow down the number of items that would need replacing."

"What of Father's library?"

"That could present a problem, but I will see what I can come up with."

"I have full faith in your abilities. My mother trusted in your abilities for good reasons and I have rarely known her to be wrong in her assessment of someone's character or competency."

"A high honor, I will do my best to live up to it."

As the couple turned to leave, Nostradamus observed them once more. They had certainly changed over the last year. In addition to growing closer, a rare jewel in the realm in which they were given to dwell.

Francis had learned to take in information and make necessary decisions with the precision and confidence of a leader. Mary had become more careful and conscious with her assertions and her tendency to make rash judgements. Both had become infinitely more aware of the weight and consequences of their actions, and how to wield that power with caution.

Personally he would never want that much power, much as he detested being on the other end of the spectrum at times.

He supposed he could understand a small portion of what that meant. Many people came to him with their problems they wanted fixed, and he could just as easily kill them as he could cure them.

From his youth, Nostradamus and been taught to be mindful of the power that he wielded in his own way. He made the choice nearly daily to listen to his greater conscious despite the ever present opportunities to take his fun or illicit revenge from his less than amusing patients.

No he did not envy them at all.


	23. Old Memories & New

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

It had been three weeks of this and Catherine was just about to go madd.

Henry had been all too happy to appoint himself Chateau Jester and her personal 'physician' from the mind numbing boredom that was currently her every day existence. But she could only stand so much of his affections, or of the inactivity.

Well perhaps not inactivity, but by her standards…

Just then she noticed a very familiar box that she was quite certain had not been there before.

She was sure of this because of how thoroughly she and Henry had searched the entirety of their place of confinement soon after they arrived.

As she got closer she noticed that it was in fact her her memory box. There were few things she counted as personally meaningful for as Queen this was simply not possible. This box was one of two items that she would truly mourn if it were lost or she had to abandon it, the other being a small brooch that was a gift from her aunt from when she was very young. That she nearly always kept on her person, and both held dear memories from her past which she treasured above all else.

There were few that even knew of the existence of the box, one of those of course included Mary. Even before she had been reacquainted with the box thanks to Clarissa, when the girl has been with her many years ago she went through period of homesickness like Catherine had never seen. As a remedy Catherine had taken it upon herself to personally see her every afternoon at the conclusion go Court. Her innocence was a pleasant reprieve from the politics and conniving she had to deal with and Mary seemed to welcome this particular distraction from her newly acquired malady.

Thought Catherine was permitted to bring very little with her from Italy, she had managed to bring several items that remained precious to her still. Her mother's engagement ring, a button that used to belong to her father, her Aunt's handkerchief and a small doll the nuns had made for her were among the trinkets in the box. Many utterly worthless save their sentimental value.

Over the years she had continued to collect quite a few pieces from her present, now past, carefully tucked away for their preservation. Locks of her children's hair were only a small portion of what was in the box, though they were among her most treasured of the collection.

Mary must have had someone deliver it during the night. Catherine could easily spend all day looking through this, and considering how her daughter in law knew this, she supposed that was the intent.

Catherine knew that though they rarely encountered servants that they must be present, and likely reporting back to Francis, Mary, and likely Nostradamus. Mary would have heard of her restlessness and had apparently decided to attempt to provide a reprieve from the doldrum. Perhaps the child wasn't entirely a lost cause.

Rightly, she and Francis had together done an admirable job the last time they had taken on the role of Regents. As a Mother she was quite proud of the both of them. As a Queen she was impressed by their maturity.

Despite the fact that she and Mary still disagreed on many point when it came to how to run a Country, she knew that much of the wisdom Mary would need would come with experience, and time. Mary thought she knew what kind of a ruler she desired to be now, but Catherine knew that would almost certainly change as she continued in her Rule.

Though she didn't like to hear it no Ruler could save everyone, especially from themselves.

Much to her disapproval she began to tear up as she combed through box and the memories each item evoked. Deciding that she would rather not do this alone, and that it was long past time that she shared this with Henry, she went to find him and so she could do just that. Although he had been handling the forced imprisonment better than she, he was still not the best patient and was frequently known for his distinct lack of restraint when forced into stillness or solitude.

Yes this would be a fruitful distraction indeed, and one she actually looked forward to as many of the memories from the box were shared.

It would more than likely be a rather interesting afternoon, a suitable distraction indeed.

-/-/-/-

She eventually found Henry sitting out on a patch of grass. The sun had begun to melt the snow which previously covered the ground. He had apparently found one of the few dry spots and claimed it as his own.

He seemed contemplative, which was unusual for her husband. Normally so full of energy that he could barely contain himself he seemed almost unnaturally still.

It was an odd sight, but not an unwelcome one.

Walking up to him she eased herself down next to him, placing the box in front of and between them.

Turning to look at her, he waited to hear what she had to say.

It was an odd thing to learn to wait, to learn patience. But as much as ruling a country often involved getting ahead of others and commanding without reserve, ruling his wife was a different matter entirely.

Perhaps ruling was not the right word, but it was all he knew how to do.

Finally moving to open the box Catherine slowly unfolded the top until he could begin to see locks of hair, presumably from their children.

Taking each one out wistfully she eventually began to explain when each one had been removed from their little heads, beginning with Francis and working her way all the way down to the twins. Her breath hitched as she spoke of them. Observing the beginning signs of distress and with her hands still occupied, he placed his hand on her knee as a gesture of comfort.

When she fell completely silent, tears now rolling down her face he turned her face to his and simply said, "I love you."

When the tears began to flow faster he removed the locks from her hands and pulled her in close. If this was what it meant for her to open up he could have kicked himself for not getting here sooner.

It had taken him far too long to figure out what it meant for her to let him in, to see her heart.

Holding her now he couldn't believe he had been missing this all of these years.

Catherine mumbled something into his chest before burrowing in even deeper.

Running his hand up and down her back he tried to coax her out a little. His understanding of chest-muted conversation was not quite up to par. "I'm sorry Cara, I didn't quite catch that."

She wrapped her arms around his waist before turning her head and trying again. "I'm sorry I'm such a mess Henry."

Smiling and moving one hand to tip her chin so that he could see her eyes he answered, "Perhaps, but you are my mess. My beautiful, resilient, courageous mess."

Pouting at his answer she sighed and continued her thought. "I just don't know what is wrong with me, I usually don't cry over looking over the children's hair, even the twin's. I just can't seem to…"

Trailing off she shook her head and again buried her face in his chest.

"Catherine am I correct in understanding that we have been poisoned and then drugged?"

Sitting up at the change of direction Henry seemed to be taking them she answered simply, "yes."

"And might these, any of these substances cause us to be a bit off balance?"

"Yes Henry, but…"

"But nothing my love. Even you cannot possibly expect to be fully in control of every part of your being, especially under such circumstances. In fact to me it is a relief."

Furrowing her brow as she processed what he was saying she opened her mouth to speak but he continued before she could.

"I say this purely out of selfish intent Caterina, for while you are nearly perfect in every way possible, that perfection makes you almost unreachable." Cupping her cheek with one hand he continued. "For what man could ever expect to live up to such perfection, to measure up to such a saint? If there was not even one spot of weakness that he might perhaps be allowed to exploit out of love, to be there for and protect her from whatever seeks to harm or distress such perfection."

As another tear began to fall he swiped it away with his thumb and made one final plea. "It is your weakness that makes me strong, that gives me the chance be there for you in a way that no other can. To love you as I do in action, not just in word. Permit me this one small allowance so that I may be your husband, in love and in life."

Completely at a loss for words Catherine allowed one of her hands to trail up his back and propel him forward. She kissed him with the fervor of appreciation and of love.

This time it was she that propelled him backwards, the box of memories temporarily forgotten.

For a moment she lamented over what they would eventually be faced with going back to Court. If only this could be all that occupied their lives. Here it seemed like they would never find themselves at odds again.

Then again even this would become tedious after a while. Easy, pleasant, but tedious.

No they both loved the rush of Court. Of untangling the webs the Noblemen tried to weave, even of the politics they often despised.

They ruled because of Henry's birthright, but they were truly Rulers in their own right…by their own merit.


	24. For the Moment, It is Enough

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

They finally got around to talking about the rest of her memory box. One of the things that had surprised Henry the most was a ring that he had given her when they were sixteen.

They were of course married at that point, but he felt like they still struggled to really connect. She was so timid, and he was so new to what it meant to be a husband. He had visited the Jeweler to see if he might find something that caught his eye and noticed a small opal almost hidden among the rest.

The man was in the middle of creating a necklace his Father had commissioned for his Step-Mother. When Henry inquired he indicated that the stones he was looking through were likely not to be used.

Finding the small gem amongst the rest was a pleasant surprise. It reminded him so clearly of Catherine that he nearly brought it to her immediately.

Fortunately the Jeweler had interrupted his thoughts and inquired further about his interest. He was an older gentleman with a kind face and well worn hands. He knew that his Mother used to use the man with some frequency, gifts her herself and for her friends.

A few time she had even taken him with her. His memories were somewhat fuzzy because he had been so young but he remembered the man as being friendly but patient.

"I would like to commission something for my bride and this stone caught my eye, but I don't know much about what a woman would like."

Smiling at the Prince's uncertainty the man picked up the stone he had been examining and began explaining it's history. Henry liked how well matched the stone and his new bride seemed to be.

To some it symbolized love and hope while others called it a story in a stone.

This particular was speckled with facets of blues, greens, and lavenders but with a thick ribbon of near white running through the center. Once side of the ribbon widened to take up nearly one third of the stone while the other came to a point on it's opposite end.

From what he had heard it almost sounded like a display of the the northern lights, a most apropos metaphor.

He knew that she was a commoner, but coming from such an influential family as the Medici's she was well familiar with the nuances of politics and their repercussions. It was on this very topic that half of the conversations between her and his Father were based. Even though her interests often gravitated to such things he was a breath of fresh air, a light in the darkness with a task that he had always found tedious and tiresome.

He was the second Son, and quite comfortable in his position. How his Father had even considered her for one such as himself he had no idea for in so many ways they could not be more different.

Actually he did know.

A majority of the 'consideration' was due to the size of her dowry, which by the way was still unpaid. But he wasn't about to complain as she was worth far more than what had been offered to France.

The jeweler then brought up her connection with pearls and offered up that a ring combining the two gems might be just right for one such as his wife. An ancient and highly prized gem, of a sort, Catherine often used pearls in her gowns and her jewels. The design that the man suggested absolutely sold Henry and he ordered it commissioned immediately.

The jewels were to be set with the opal in the middle and several smaller pearls arranged in tear shapes on either side with two smaller ones at the front and at the back. The ring was to be set using pure gold with a dainty solid band and the Fleur de Lis emerging from both sides of the band to hold the stones in place.

Simple yet elegant, perfect for his Catherine.

Returning from the past Henry took the ring and held it for a moment. He was sure she had gotten rid of this ring, or at the very least left it tucked away with her vast collection of jewelry completely forgotten.

She had not worn it in many years which is why it was such a surprise.

Laying her hand over his she must have realized where his trial of thought was going and answered his unasked question.

"This ring reminds me of a time in our lives that was so much less complex. When we had been granted so much more freedom, before the burden became nearly too great to bear."

Squeezing his hand for emphasis she continued, "It is a time that I cherish Caro, I always have."

Taking the ring from his hand she examined it fondly. Without looking up she continued, "It was the first time I felt at home in France."

At his puzzled look she continued.

"Everyone saw me as the foreigner that bought her position as your Consort." Fingering the delicate design on the ring she smiled as she spoke. "To me this was your way of saying that I belonged, here as you wife. That I was not simply an interloper," she took in a shuddering breath, "that you had accepted me."

Picking up her right hand he removed the ring that currently occupied her third finger and replaced it with the older piece. "Then wear it Cara, even if only I know why. Wear it for me, and for you, for us. I know that it seems that I have only recently begun to love you again, but I promise you that has never been true."

His hand still clasped around hers he ran his thumb over the piece and continued. "I have made a mess of things it is true, but I have loved you since our first walk around the lake, do you remember it?"

Smiling and nodding her head she allowed his to continue.

"You're vain attempts at making sure that all I saw was the obediently dutiful fiancé were all for naught, it just took me a while to see your colors in full view. Over the years that view has only become more and more breathtaking."

Biting her lip at the compliment she answered, "As it has with you my good husband. You surprise me anew every day, and I love you for it."

Opening his mouth to protest how broad a statement that was despite her usual reservations, she cut him off instead. "I love you for it, despite not always liking how it unfolds."

Moving to leave a peck on her lips he smirked as she made a point of picking up the next item from her box.

They had both certainly grown and changed over the years.

-/-/-/-/-

After a while they decided to take a walk around the grounds. Coming around the corner near the front of the house they were met with a carriage pulling into the driveway. As both neared the figure inside became recognizable as the Court Physician who had been an active participant in their recent treatment.

Disembarking with his usual manner the Seer might have seemed unsure or even frightened to some, but Catherine knew better. It was the weight that he carried always that brought about his unusual mannerisms.

He had lost much in the last and more and more day after day as his visions continued to come, often haunting him beyond words.

He was such a kind and gentle man. A lover of all things living, but especially the innocent. It would truly be terrible if she ever were to lose his friendship, or at least his loyalty. She supposed she may have cause too much of a tax on his soul already to call him friend. But a confidant to be sure and an reliable ally in even the most difficult of circumstances.

"Majesties," he began inclining his head.

How one could be so hunched over, mid bow, and still be so tall Catherine could never understand. Nostradamus absolutely towered over everyone, it was almost comical.

"Nostradamus, have you come to release us or simply to provide and explanation for our…unexpected holiday.

"Both Majesties, if you will allow. But might I suggest we take this inside, I have something to discuss with you which may take some consideration and it has been a long trip.

"Yes of course. Shall I assume that the arrangements have already been made?" Catherine asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Smiling at her inference Nostradamus returned her gesture with a smirk. "I believe Mary has had something put together. You're walks have certainly been advantageously timed over the last several weeks."

"Yes well my dear wife only does so well being remanded to a single abode with nothing to occupy herself," remarked Henry.

"Our apologies Majesties but we all thought that it would be better than having to depose you more permanently, as you would have done if faced with the same situation."

"Yes well, shall we continue this inside?"

"I believe the main parlor may be suitably outfitted for our discussion," suggested Nostradamus. Happy for a change in the topic, at least for now.

Once inside they all tucked into the meal that was in fact prepared and waiting.

"Well Nostradamus to what do we owe the honor of your visit?" inquired Henry after a short while.

Making a point of putting down what he was eating and removing all vestiges of his food from his person he answered.

"As your Majesties know it would seem that the poison that was administered before you left for Spain has continued to be administered following your return. As Catherine and I twice tried to remove this influence from you Henry, and clearly failed, Mary, Francis, and I came up with an alternative solution."

Gesturing toward them he continued, "I take it you have been feeling more like yourselves?"

"Yes I believe we have both felt the effects of the poison leaving our system and of the potions you have…supplied," answered Henry.

Chortling, Catherine remained otherwise silent.

Nostradamus continued, "In your absence we have continued in our attempts to cleanse your residence of the source of the poison. This has included both a great deal of laundering, cleansing, and a bit of redecorating for items that could not be decontaminated. Unfortunately your personal library has proven to be somewhat problematic in this regard. Those volumes that can be replaced have been, but those that cannot…"

"Is there anything that you have taken a particular interest in reading lately? If we can narrow the possibilities to a few volumes we may be able to minimize the carnage."

Catherine's eyes widened suddenly as the answer they were seeking became so clear. She almost laughed at the irony and would have been more amused if it wasn't so despicable.

"We have been reading the Scriptures together from the family Bible. Could someone truly have had the audacity to…"

"I would suggest that to those who would go as far as this, to go as far as meddling with the minds of the King and Queen to attain their goal might be lacking a certain reverence for the very tenants of the Hold Scriptures that have chosen to use."

"If this is indeed the cause then I see no reason that the two of you cannot return as early as tomorrow morning. Upon returning myself I will remove the book and continue to monitor your conditions, but as far as I am concerned there should be no need for further intervention."

"Well then I suppose it is time," replied Catherine, lacking the conviction behind her words that either Henry or Nostradamus expected.

"Yes it is," confirmed Henry.

-/-/-/-/-

They made it back to the Castle just two evenings later. Mary and Francis had certainly chosen a good spot for their recuperation, far enough away from Court to remain secluded but close enough that access by rider within the day was still an option if necessary.

Still recovering from all that had been running through their system for months they rested during most of the carriage ride and were still groggy walking back into the Castle.

Catherine's arm was tucked into Henry's and they took their time along the walkways and eventually through the hallways.

Mary and Francis made sure that most of Court was already occupied. The ladies had been offered all manner of artistic endeavors and the men with a minor tournament, each conveniently organized far away from the South Keep where they were to pull in and disembark.

They had been given the opportunity to take some time to themselves first, but declined.

It was dinnertime and they were both eager to see the children again.

That night was filled with so many hugs, and kisses, and stories, and clamoring on laps that they were more than a little overwhelmed.

To go from seclusion to this was quite the change, but they loved every minute of it.

Eventually all of the children were ushered to their chambers, tucked into their beds and on their way to sleep. Catherine and Henry nearly needed to be carried up to their rooms, but were again not complaining at the reason why.

It did not take long that night to find themselves dressed and ready for bed that night.

They nearly fell asleep clear on top of the covers, but were so appreciative of the way things had worked out that it was hardly even a consideration.

They were together, and everything was as well as it needed to be.

For the moment, that was enough.


	25. Humor & Hysteria

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

Things had begun to get back to normal around the Castle.

Catherine and Henry were returning to some of the less public measures of their responsibilities while there temperaments finished evening out. In the meantime they had the chance to see the children more often, and not just in between their studies or during meals.

Of course now that their little worlds had begun getting back to normal, so had their mischief. Apparently just a little while ago Charles decided to run off on his new governess and she could not find him anywhere.

"Have you checked the stables child? It is his favorite hiding spot because he thinks that no one knows to look there."

The girl was new and young, but bright and eager and showed an aptitude to even keep up with her energetic Sons. Unfortunately they decided to put her to the test straight away and so Charles had run off the first moment she had her head turned.

Her two young Sons would be the death of her.

Actually, Francis was still not much better with his desire to always play the hero. They all made her heart seize in her chest several times a week, and she knew that it would only get worse as they got older.

Terrors every one of them…though she loved them and would never choose to have them any other way.

Speaking of which, it would seem that little Henry had finished with his studies a bit early and had been given some of extra free time. He and Margot were running out in the courtyard in what appeared to be a game of tag. Just that sight gave her more strength than hours of 'resting' ever could. She cherished the unguarded pleasure it gave her.

Henry was her rock and they were her light.

Speaking of which, her rock was currently sleeping just as soundly, even as she pondered his very presence in her life.

She had been blessed with an absolute craving for all things sweet…and nothing else.

He had been sleeping soundly for a week…at all hours of the day.

Fortunately they had both exhibited signs of the toxins leaving their bodies and according to Mary and Francis, their temperaments had been showing a great deal of improvement as well.

To think that someone might use such a method to poison them was…well bold, and slightly ingenious, if not rather despicable.

Thankfully though they were well on their way to recovery.

From what she could tell, Francis and Mary had once again done an impeccable job of taking over for them in their…indisposed states.

Honestly, if she had not lived the past month herself she would not have believed it, not in a thousand years.

Giving up on the mound of paperwork for now, she decided to join her Husband in bed. It was one of the few advantages of their time away, such as it was. At least they were granted ample time to be with each other, even if it was under rather unfortunate circumstances.

Climbing in and snuggling into his side she let out a cleansing sigh.

She often wondered if what they faced would simply become too much.

After all everyone had their limits…she did often wonder where hers and Henry's lay.

Hopefully they would never need to find out.

However, as she drifted off to sleep, she was able to rest in the knowledge that at least for now, they would be fine. Nostradamus had assured her that they only needed to allow the toxins time to exit their bodies and that if they allowed them to do so properly, they should sufficiently recover, certainly enough to fully take up their responsibilities as ruling Monarchs.

Oh the joy.

-/-/-/-

Royals didn't just go on month long vacations without good cause. Narcisse found that despite his initial…less than honorable intentions, he had actually become quite worried for the Queen. The King had been acting more and more erratically, and for them to have left presumably together for an extended time away…

Waiting until he was sure the King was otherwise occupied he requested to see the Queen. Lord Narcisse still wasn't quite sure what he would say, but he did want to make sure no ill had befallen the Queen while she was away.

Approaching her as she sat near the window, some paper scattered on a nearby table and a small collection of empty wine goblets and tea cups. He apparently had his uncertainly written all over his face as his initial hesitation to make any sort of overture resulted in the Queen making an inquiry before he even had one on his lips.

"Yes Lord Narcisse, was there something I could help you with?"

Opening an closing his mouth several times before he finally had anything cohesive to say, he again became worried when the Queen lowered her head to her hand, which was propped on the arm of her chair by her elbow.

"Lord Narcisse, I have just returned from a very long trip and am tired. If you would please make your inquiry I would very much like to conclude my business for the day as speedily as I can so that I may continue recovering from the journey."

Pursing his lips, he decided that the simplest answer might be the best answer.

"Yes your Majesty, I just wanted to inquire of your health as the trip seemed unusually abrupt and your husband the King seemed to be a bit more agitated than usual before you left. Is there anything…"

Narrowing her eyes at her guest, Catherine raised her head and pressed both of her hands against the arms of the chair before standing. "I assure you both my Husband and I are quite well. Our reasons for leaving were private, and my Husband's behavior is of none of your concerned except for in the way that it affects the country. If you are implying…"

Walking up to her with long and strides, Catherine felt the need to retreat. On a normal day she might have stood her ground, but she still felt unsteady because of the remaining effects of the poison and was feeling quite uncomfortable with the proximity that he seemed intent on maintaining.

She moved around the chair and backed away until she was at the edge of her chaise. Refusing to be chased any further she gathered as much of her senses as she could and stood her ground.

"Lord Narcisse if you would please, I am not a maiden to be wooed, and would appreciate it if you would kindly stop approaching me as such."

"No but…" he broke off, choosing his next words carefully. "I know of the letters you were receiving, the ones that were not from the King."

"Lord Narcisse, not that this is any of your concern, but it you think…"

"I know of them because I sent them. Despite his seemingly renewed affections, the King has spent a majority of your marriage rejecting and humiliating you. You…"

Her eyes widening in shock, the Queen could not even believe he had even considered such a thing. She knew that he could be presumptuous, but Henry's temper was well known and well feared. For one of the Lord's to do such a thing…this was certainly not helping her state of fatigue.

"Lord Narcisse, the letters were your doing?! Do you have any idea how enraged my husband became when he found them? How enraged he will still be when he finds out?

"Please my Queen I beg your forgiveness, I…" he pleaded kneeling at the side of the chaise, accidentally toppling her as he went and grasping her hands to emphasize the earnestness of his request. "I know that it was not my place, but it was from the best of intentions, you deserve more. And just before you left, the King was certainly not himself I only wanted to…"

"Lord Narcisse, what are you doing? If the King were to walk in here he would not even spare a moment's thought. You will be dead for presenting yourself to me in such a way!"

"Then I can only ask that you might pardon what I have done. It was only out of concern for you my Queen!"

-/-/-/-

The King had just finished meeting with Francis to be brought up to speed on the goings on at Court. Once again his son and future daughter in law had done an admirable job of ruling in their place.

Henry also relayed his appreciation for the handling of their maddness…discreetly but firmly to preserve both the Court and their dignity.

Making his way back to their chambers, Henry's thoughts were a mix of business and pleasure. Although the poison had left both of them exhausted in different ways, he was glad to be back in his right mind and at the Castle. The time away would have been much more relaxing if not for the reason that it was required. Rest during a time of illness was never as restful as one would have liked.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by one of Catherine's Ladies, calling his name as she approached.

Henry recognized her as one of Catherine's most trusted attendants, although he could not recall her name. Bidding her continue with what she had to say, he continued on his journey as he did not have the inclination or the patience to let anything come between him and his intended destination.

"You Majesty, I have some information that I felt you might need to hear."

"I assume there is a reason that you are addressing me and not my Wife?"

Nodding her head in acknowledgement she continued. "As Catherine was…not quite herself before she left to attend to every detail should would normally have had well in hand, While she was gone I took it upon myself to try and find out the origin of the letters she had been receiving."

Bristling at the thought of the overtures that were made to his wife, Henry simply pursed his lips in response and waited for her to go on.

"It would appear Majesty that the letters came from Lord Narcisse."

Fists clenched and teeth grinding, the King tried to maintain his temper as he knew that it was still so easily aroused.

"And the reason that you are telling me this…now?"

"Because Lord Narcisse was just seen bidding entrance to your Wife's rooms, and while I have no doubt as to where her allegiance lies, I have no confidence that he will not do something that he will later regret."


	26. One Surprise after Another

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

The last few words Catherine's Lady had to nearly shout as the Henry bolted down the hall, not caring what any others thought of a King moving at such pace. To have his wife likely alone with a man whose moral compass seemed non-existent while his self-preservation instincts seemed almost endless. Henry almost hoped that the man was no longer there as he could make no promises as to what he might do.

Rounding the corner, Henry heard all he needed to when Catherine's voice floated out through the doors, "Lord Narcisse what do you think you are doing!"

Deciding that running would diminish the effect of his power over the man, he tore the door open himself and stalked in enraged to find Narcisse prostrated over Catherine as she lounged on her chaise, or rather frantically tried to crawl out from under Narcisse.

"Lord Narcisse, you will remove your hands off of my wife!" Henry shouted, almost unbelieving of what the Noble could even fathom actually trying to court his Queen, and now finding him harassing…no attacking her in her own chambers.

Walking over with all the determination of a lion stalking his prey, a fitting nod to his personally assigned namesake, the King grabbed Narcisse by his collar and threw him off the Queen, calling to the guards as he turned to further clarify his intentions before he allowed them to drag him away.

"Henry…"

Turning, his face still contorted in anger, he visibly relaxed immediately when his eyes fell on his Queen.

Catherine was out of breath but her eyes silently pleaded with him, calling him to herself.

She knew that he was mad, and so was she. But that was not the Henry she needed. What she needed was to be held, to be reassured, to be cared for.

After only a moment he answered her, kneeling next to her as the guards hauled Narcisse away. As he grasped her hand and laid his other on her cheek their eyes locked and they both took a moment to become lost in each other's presence.

She wasn't quite sure what she was feeling. Shocked for sure, invaded absolutely, terrified? She wasn't quite sure this quite made it that far. She knew terror, she also knew what it felt like to be controlled by a man without regard for her feelings or well being. The intensity that Narcisse was directing at her was uncomfortable, but more so because he was so desperate, so out of control himself.

Now as she was surrounded by Henry, despite his much more dangerous intensity she felt safe. Safe and protected. Loved.

"M'Lord," called a guard, still awaiting his instructions for taking care of Narcisse.

"Get him out of my sight and bind him securely in the lowest of the dungeons so that he will see neither light nor have contact with anyone until I say so."

Paying no more heed to the vermin that had so recently occupied the room, Henry gathered his wife to himself and carried her to their bed. Helping each other to remove their confining outer garments, the King and Queen began the process of putting each other back together. One gesture, one movement at a time.

Once done they then allowed themselves some much needed rest and shelter from the business of the day.

Peace, they both needed peace.

Soon the abhorrent man was all but forgotten. A distant specter of the past, worth no more thought than any of their enemies or rivals also dispatched into the miasma of nothingness.

In the shelter of each other's arms there seemed to be nothing that could cause them harm, although they both knew otherwise. For the moment though it was enough.

-/-/-/-

The next day following a small gathering of the Nobles to assure them that their King and Queen were in fact fine, Catherine and Henry had decided to indulge in an afternoon nap, or rather Henry decided to take a nap and convinced Catherine to do so by pure wit and charm. Catherine had been initially resistant to such an idea she eventually came around.

How she was thankful to now be on the consistent receiving end of such pleasant charms, she decided she could never fully express.

Despite their distressing afternoon the day before, the two had rebuilt their bond sufficiently that it was now almost comical in its absurdity.

However that had been over an hour ago and Henry was still sound asleep, while Catherine was now wide awake. Her dear husband showed no signs of waking anytime soon and Catherine could not quite convince herself to stay where she was.

She had been feeling especially restless since their return and needed to find an outlet for her energy. While she understood the premise of resting while in recovery she had never been very proficient at indulging as so many others seemed to.

Still banned from her normal duties, and having seen her children to the point where they had stopped paying her any special heed, she decided to see the closest thing she had to a grandchild.

Lola's son, was in so many ways a painful reminder of what wasn't but what should be. For a while Catherine had been suspicious over the apparently convenient death of her husband. Catherine herself was well acquainted with the ease by which such a death could be arranged to take care of a multitude of problems. But Lola showed no change in her usual behavior save becoming a doting mother, and for this Catherine was glad.

Chuckling to herself, Catherine considered how much introspection she had taken on of late. It was a dangerous thing, but she had little more with which to occupy her mind.

Approaching the nursery, so many images, memories assaulted her mind. She slowed her pace to allow them to wash over her. Despite popular ideas about royalty and children, she had always taken a special interest in hers. The many hours of joy spent down here could keep a lamp burning for days, weeks if they could be cured into even the crudest form of oil. The bad ones too, but the joy from the innocent moments that filled these walls far outweighed the sorrow, and for that she was also thankful.

Turning the corner into the room where the young child was cared for she noted the nurse who was attending him just trying to settle him enough for a nap. She had likely just finished nursing him and looked tired herself.

Knowing how taxing little ones could be, and suddenly having a desire to hold one in her arms, Catherine stepped in and indicated that she wanted to hold the child. The nurse looked puzzled at first and then a bit worried for a moment. Knowing that most of the staff would have heard of hers and Henry's odd behavior she smiled to instill confidence in the woman. To the unspoken concern Catherine answered simply, "I may be a few years out of practice, but this was always my favorite spot to find peace and solitude. Stay if you'd like, but it looks like you could use a rest, and Lady Lola has no authority over your Queen. You will not be punished or chastised for heeding my request. Come back in an hour unless she has instructed you otherwise."

Nodding, the nurse settled her sweet burden in the arms of the Queen, curtsying before she turned to leave.

Smoothing out the blanket encasing the child and looking down at the precious life, Catherine lightly bounced the child and cooed at the scrunched up face softly, chuckling at his reaction.

When his eyes opened wide she noticed for the first time how remarkably similar they were to Francis's when he was young. The color of children's eyes changed so much as this age, but she remembered that particular coloring clearly.

Deciding that rocking might do what bouncing clearly wasn't, she began a methodical rhythm that used to work wonders on Claude, the most colicky child out of her brood. As his yawns became more frequent and his eyes drooped for longer and longer she eventually slowed her movements and began to hum softly.

"Claire, I know he's been a bit difficult today and wanted to…"

Looking up from her self appointed burden, Catherine turned to watch the child's mother enter in a rush, only to stop dead when she observed not the child's nurse holding her child but his grandmother, not that Catherine knew that.

Freezing in place, Lola tried to decide what she was supposed to do, and then indeed what she would do.

Still not entirely sure, she observed Catherine shake her head as the older woman continued to hum and the head of the boy dropped farther and farther into the crook of her arm. Walking slowly to the crib as he finally surrendered to sleep she laid him down carefully and hummed for a few more moments just for good measure.

At that point Lola made her decision and walked over to the crib, stopping next to Catherine but not yet making a sound. She was both surprised and grateful that Catherine had taken such care with her Son, though in truth her perhaps should have been so as she was well familiar with the Queen's reputation when it came to her children. Despite the distance that some of her decisions had cause between her and the royal heirs, it only took a moment to see the care that she had for them, the interest that she invested in their lives. It would seem that that care extended to others beyond her own.

Moments stretched into minutes as both women stared at the sleeping child. One reminiscent of that past, one tucking the moments for a most uncertain future.

As if out of no where Lola posed a question to the Queen. She still wasn't sure where the confidence to ask such a question came from, but was fairly certain she would never have it again.

"If given the option to offer your child safety and status, or the freedom of a life not beholden to duty or honor what would you choose?"


	27. Hope for the Future, Ashes from the Past

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

Somewhat startled by the question, so stark in contrast to the silence that had blanked the room just moments before, Catherine was silent for several moments before responding.

"Though I am saddened by the burden which all of my children endure because of their status and position, the alternative is far too uncertain for me to consider any other life for them."

Turning to look directly at Lola she continued. "The life of a royal is often cruel, but it is their birthright, their calling. As to the question of would I have liked a simpler life for them or for myself I cannot answer that because it is a question without a redeemable answer. We have been given the task to rule and so rule we do, no matter the cost."

"And what of Clarissa, or Bash. What if they had been…if they were…"

Lola's words came out wistfully, but not wishfully. It was as if the mother had become the child. Catherine had never seen Lola so insecure, so hesitant so…

And then it hit her.

When Francis returned it was with her by his side.

When Mary and her son left it was without Greer and Lola. Greer had a clear reason for remaining, but Jean Luc was more than old enough to travel at the time, and it was unlike a Lady to leave her Mistress for such a journey.

Locking eyes with the younger woman before turning to stare back at the Child she remembered his eyes and put her hand out as if to stroke his small form.

"I take it Francis doesn't know?"

Closing her eyes, Lola looked as if she had been holding the weight of the world on her shoulders, a weight which Catherine had just named as clearly as a crier calling in the streets.

"Upon Mary's request he does not. I am not even certain I want him to know, but he is so sweet with Jean, so loving…I feel…to keep him from the truth…but I don't know what else to do."

Turning also to look down at her sleeping Son she continued. "It is Mary's wish that Francis not know, and without that knowledge he will have the chance at almost any life he chooses. But to keep a Father from his Son, even if only in name…is it right, wrong? Can I even make such a choice?"

Closing her eyes, Catherine pieced the words of her answer carefully together. "If it were a choice, could you make the sacrifice that such status would require? Could you give yourself over to the whims of the Court and of the people. Could you risk his very happiness to satiate your guilt over not telling Francis."

Turning away at Catherine's answer, her eyes laden with unshed tears as she wrapped her arms around her body and began to walk away.

Laying her hand gently on the younger woman's arm, Catherine turned her back to look her in the eye. "Mary would eventually forgive you. She and Francis have grown strong over the past months ad despite their lack of a child, you Son would still not take the place of a legitimate heir. The question is whether or not you could you live with yourself, with the path you will have set him on by making this choice."

Beginning to shake her head at the implications which Catherine had presented again so clearly, Lola was barely able to hold back the tears that were so near falling and the sob that clawed at her throat.

Opening her mouth in hopes that speaking might quell her emotions as they raced through her body Lola stuttered a moment before speaking the few words able to form in her mind, "I just don't know." As the dam burst, Lola began to sob.

Seeing once again the heart of one, one of the few that even existed it would seem, that would hesitate to lay claim to either her Son or his authority, the Queen pulled the sobbing girl into her chest and tried to shush her before she woke the Child.

Claude would probably be rolling her eyes, but it would seem that she had begun to acquire Mary and her Ladies as adopted daughters of late.

An interesting development, but one that Catherine found she did not much mind.

With Lola solidly tucked into her embrace and gripping the back of her dress as if for dear life the Queen looked down on the sleeping Child for any sign that his sleep had been disturbed.

Seeing none she just stood there while Lola's cried out her tears and she was able to collect herself.

Whether it was age catching up with her or the aftereffects of the drugs, Catherine felt nothing but pity for the girl. It was true that she had made a poor choice, a very poor choice that got her into this very situation, but the result was not a burden she would lightly or gladly lay on anyone.

-/-/-/-

Kenna had been pacing all morning. How Francis's request had turned her into such a mess she would never understand.

It really was a simple choice, wasn't it?

Deciding to end this once and for all she marched across the Castle and burst into Bash's rooms.

Finding him standing but hunched, over looking down at something on his desk she marched up to him ready to face this head on. Once there her arms began to gesture but she found that she had nothing to say.

Looking up from his work he remained still, just watching her for a moment.

Eventually giving up Kenna let out a huff and thrust her arms downward, fists tightly balled before turning to look out the nearest window and crossing her arms irritated at her inability to articulate what she was trying to say.

"Kenna was there something I could help you with?"

Deciding that waiting for something eloquent to form in her mind was a lost cause she chose to go with the direct approach. Turning back to him she asked simply, "Would you ever consider taking me as your wife?"

Opening his mouth as if to speak, much like her own dilemma not two minutes before, he seemed to have no words with which to use. Instead Kenna allowed her anxiety over the whole issue to be let out by pacing along the front edge of his desk as her thoughts on the matter began to pour out.

"I know that it is crazy what with me being your Father's former Mistress and you a Bastard to begin with, but when Francis asked me I got to thinking would it really be so bad? We are after all both attractive, both single, and both coming from a past that makes us less than ideal as marriage prospects."

This time Bash raised his finger and tried to answer, but Kenna just kept going.

"It's not like I haven't been attracted to you in the past. Perhaps I have overlooked you because you didn't have a title, or much of a future to speak of, but can you really blame me? In our times women are defined by their husband while men are defined by their title. I may not need a good match as badly as Greer, but is it really that terrible for me to to hope, to plan for my future? It's simple math really. On paper we really don't add up. But then Francis came to me and I stated thinking, could it actually work? Could it be that our mutual status as unwanted baggage can actually be what makes us right for each other?"

Finally stopping in place and taking a breath she looking down at Bash, who by this point had sat down to wait for her to be done, she paused to see if he would say something, anything. When he didn't immediately say something she asked in a voice that clearly relayed her irritation, "Well?"

"Unwanted? Baggage?"

Throwing her arms down again she placed her hands on the edge of his desk before answering. "Well you know what I meant!"

"You said that Francis wishes this?"

Was that really the next question he wanted to ask?

Pushing back off the desk she answered. "Yes, he told me that he would talk to you if I agreed, but I didn't want that. If it is to happen I wanted it to be because we both want it, that it is our choice."

"Then it is a choice, and not a command?"

Was she really that repulsive that even he would not consider her without it being required of him?

"At least as far as I can tell Francis will not push this, though it is his wish."

"And was he expecting this to happen immediately or were we to have some time to decide, perhaps to get to know one another better?"

"So you are considering this then?"

"Well I wouldn't necessarily expect a bodice ripping romance, but I could do much worse."

Her jaw dropped as a half scoff half squeak made it out of her mouth.

Pointing at her he responded to her. "You deserved that after the baggage comment."

Pouting she leaned one hip against his desk and her elbow with one hand.

"So what now?"

"Well if you were Francis or your Father, who would normally be the ones to initiate such a conversation, we wold shake hands and you would offer to have a marriage contract drawn up within a designated timeframe."

"I see," she answered. Thinking for a moment a mischievous grin grew on her face as she came up with an alternative solution.

Already worried at what she was considering, Bash sat upright in his chair and carefully followed her movements as she made her way around his desk.

Moving like a cat stalking her prey she stopped directly next to him, leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. Straightening back up she liked at him with doe eyes before her mouth tilted into a grin.

"Well if we are to consider marriage, it seemed fitting. And besides I am neither a man, not am I negotiating a business transaction which such an arrangement would otherwise be considered." Flipping her hair over her shoulder and turning to make her final exit she left him to consider what they had discussed.

Shaking his head at both her antics and her proposal, or rather Francis's he supposed, he could barely contain the smile that found it's way onto his lips.

An interesting proposal indeed.


	28. When Words are not Enough

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

The next morning Catherine and Henry were both attending to some of the more mundane aspects of running a country. They decided to work near each other so Catherine was sitting at her desk and Henry had posted himself not far away at one of her overstuffed chairs with a side table nearby.

Or at least he was until just a few moments ago.

Apparently he decided to take a break as Catherine had heard him moving around a few minutes ago, and now felt him near her though still outside of her field of vision.

His presence and his intentions were confirmed not long after when his hands found their way to her shoulders and began kneading away the stress that had accumulated there over the last few hours.

She was quite glad that the dress she had chosen was more accommodating to such activities. In fact since she had returned to the Castle a majority of her clothing choices were able to be governed by her own preferences and comfort. As stunning as fitted bodices and trailing full skirts were, they were not conducive to comfort or ease of movement. Even during her pregnancies she had needed to consider politics and presentation when choosing her attire.

It was quite an enjoyable allowance.

At first she reacted very little to Henry's ministrations, save for an appreciative smile making its way across her lips and a soft hum riding out on her breath.

As his fingers became more confident and more reaching she began to melt into his touch, nearly forgetting about the pile of paperwork that still remained unattended.

Shoulders slumping further downward she could barely contain the moans that begged to be released, but some of her Ladies had asked permission to bring their daughters with them today to observe the work of a lady's maid and were sitting in the very next room.

She had neither the desire, nor the intention of causing them to have to explain certain sounds that might be misperceived as appreciation for attentions of another kind.

Once upon a time she'd had to explain that particular phenomenon to a very astute Claude and would never forget the embarrassment of having to do so.

Her head was none so gracefully resting on her folded arms now, probably causing her hair to look quite the sight, but she wasn't sure she cared. Henry had even reached slightly upward to attend the muscles at the base of her skull. Eventually Henry's hands slowed and then stopped. As she tried to recover both from his actions and now from his inactions she heard him pull a chair up behind her and take a seat.

Normally she preferred stately high backed chair for sitting at her desk, but as she was not currently entertaining unexpected visitors she had switched over from a chair to a cushioned stool for a more practical sitting option. After this though, she was considering the merits of switching over to her current seating arrangement permanently.

Taking some deep breaths to try and gather her will she eventually lifter her head to…do whatever it was that she next needed to next. Halfway there though Henry gently grasped her arms and guided her back to rest on his chest.

Smiling in earnest now,an indulgent smile just for him, she closed her eyes and listened for his heartbeat.

When she finally began having children, one of the wisdoms that had been passed down to her was that because the child had spent so long near his or her's mother's heartbeat that it would be soothing to the child, especially to a newborn.

She accepted this as fact but never fully understood such a thing until recently.

Half sitting, half laying here now she could think of nothing more comforting than the strong rhythmic sound of Henry's heart beating in his chest.

"Thank you Henry, I didn't even realize how much I needed that."

"It is my pleasure and my honor Catherine to be given heed for such an indulgence."

"Mmmmm, as much as I appreciate it, was your indulgence at the close of whatever was occupying your attention or in avoidance of something you were supposed to be doing instead?"

"In fact I was just finishing two correspondences of the greatest importance."

Pausing to make sure she was listening fully he continued when her gaze turned toward his.

"I have written a letter to Richard inviting him back for a short visit."

Smiling at his decision, Catherine began to speak, but was cut off by Henry.

"I realize that you were right. There were many years when I trusted him implicitly and that many of my less admirable decisions have come as a result of my reacting to someone who offended me."

Smiling Catherine took his hand in hers and waited this time to see if he had anything else to say.

Squeezing her hand Henry grasped the letters that he had placed on a nearby table and brought them around, placing them in down in front of her. "And I will send it to him if you also agree to send a letter to Lady Cordelia with a similar offer. I have even taken the liberty of having one penned for you by Charlotte so that all you have to do is give your permission to have it sent ."

Catherine froze. Hers was a name that Catherine had not heard in a long time.

Lady Cordelia was a childhood friend whom she had managed to keep in touch with even after she became Queen. They'd known each other for as long as she could remember, had been there for each other as the growing pains of life began to tear apart all that they knew. Lady Cordelia had even spent some time at the Castle in their younger years, but they had parted on bad terms and hadn't spoken since.

"That was a long time ago Henry."

"It was, but as you so eloquently pointed out to me, the life of a King, or in your case a Queen is difficult, but the need for friends, for companionship is still there."

"I have friends Henry."

"Yes the Seer that you employ and occasionally threaten, your Lady Charlotte who spends much of her time sleeping with men on your behalf, and Francis when there is no one else who also happens to be your Son…your Child."

Pursing her lips at the solid nature of his logic she remained silent.

"Catherine are you really willings to let a friendship drawn together by so many commonalities to be parted without hope of repair over one singular moment."

"It wasn't just about a moment Henry, you know that."

"I know that it was more than a moment of disagreement, but the premise of my assessment remains the same."

Sometime she forgot how much he really knew her.

The incident in question had occurred before the celebration of Claude's birth. Catherine was both exhausted and incredibly happy and had invited her friend for the celebration. Cordelia had accepted and arrived a few days before the event. Catherine had managed to find the time for them to catch up but of course had much to do before the celebration.

Lady Cordelia came to see her just before the event and asked how her earrings suited the dress. Catherine was in such a tizzy that she began with her opinion of the earrings and then thoughtlessly continued on to critique the rest of the outfit.

By the time she turned around her dear Friend had pursed her lips and her eyes were nearly filled with tears.

Catherine realized her mistake and apologized but the damage was already done.

Catherine went to retrieve Claude, assuming that Lade Cordelia would meet her there.

She had not seen her since.

From that point on the two had parted ways and never spoke again.

It was one of Catherine's greatest regrets. To have hurt someone so dear, a friend that she connected with so clearly. Then to have that broken by such unintentionally ill crafted and particularly ill timed remarks.

There was nothing that could have been changed in so short a time even if her friend had asked for such a critique. But there wasn't, and she hadn't, and Catherine had regretted it every day since.

Would she even answer?

Would she even care?

"Catherine?" Henry called, trying to pull her back from her introspection.

"I don't know that it will even matter Henry. My words…"

"Were misplaced, but not ill intended."

Squeezing her arms in his warm hands he finished. "It is time."

Picking up the letter she ran her fingers along its edges.

Nodding silently, Catherine closed her eyes as memories long buried were brought to the surface.

She would indeed like to have the opportunity to see her friend even just one more time.

Recently she had been reminded of the burden that a word left unspoken could create. If she could go as far as forgiving Lola her indiscretion surely she could forgive herself and at least try to mend this broken relationship with her once dear friend.

Perhaps time could heal such wounds.


	29. Twisting & Turning, Fretting & Freeing

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

Catherine returned to her quarters after putting out a few fires between her Artisans to find Greer pacing back and forth in the middle of her sitting room.

So the trifecta was complete, Catherine mused.

Continuing into the room Catherine decided to see how long it took Greer to notice her entrance.

As she got closer she could hear Greer muttering to herself quietly. The date of her nuptials was quickly approaching, which Catherine assumed was the source of the stress she was exhibiting,

Why she wasn't confiding in one of Mary's other Ladies was beyond her, but as Greer's choice was already made, apparently it did not matter.

Finally stopping a few feet away and folding her hands in front of her, Catherine decided that Greer would not be snapped out of her daze simply from her presence. She decided to do it for the girl and hopefully release her from whatever misery had encased her.

"Greer, you have come to see me?"

Startling out of her tumultuous thoughts, Greer's head snapped up as she froze in place. Blinking a few times to apparently rearrange her thoughts more clearly she answered. "He loves me, doesn't he? This isn't just some facade to trap me, to chain me to him and then turn?"

Catherine opened her mouth to further inquire but Greer continued, not even acknowledging the attempt.

"After all not all men can be terrible, selfish beings. Some of them must be good, must be kind, redeemable from their species. Some of them must be or we would have no hope. There must at least be hope,if even just a glimmer…"

"Greer." Catherine hedged in a small and unintrusive voice, "What…"

But she was again interrupted as Greer continued, "Is this the end, Catherine? Is marriage both the goal of every woman and the end of her…is this the end?"

Amused at the line of questioning, though fully understanding the weight of her queries Catherine tried to refocus her current trajectory of thought. "Are you asking about men and marriage in general Greer? For from what I have observed the two are neither one in the same, nor should they be treated as such."

Waving her hands and squeaking as she tried to form words with which to converse, Catherine instead gestured toward her chaise and offered, "Greer would you please have a seat before you wear a hole clear through the floor. I believe Henry's council chambers are right below us and it would cause quite the reaction for you to go crashing through after wearing a hole in the floor."

Shooting a half smile in Catherine's direction, Greer did as as she was bid and promptly sat, working her bottom lip with her teeth and her dress with her hands. Despite her acquiescence, her gaze spoke of her far away thoughts as she stared out one of the many windows.

Approaching much more slowly, Catherine also sat, disentangled Greer's hands from her dress, and called her attention back within the walls. "Greer, why are you here, with me instead of with your friends?"

"Well Mary is just so happy, Lola has been so sad…burdened, and Kenna has been even more despondent than usual. Were it a year ago I would have been able to talk to Ailee, but…"

Feeling as if a shadow passed over her, Catherine regretted her part in Ailee's death. She actually liked the girl, especially compared to Mary's other ladies. But there was nothing to be done about it now. Perhaps she could hoverer find some measure of atonement in aiding Greer through this worry.

"Greer,"she began waiting for the young woman to look up before continuing. "There is never a guarantee in marriage, or in love."

Looking knowingly at her as her ladies had of course kept her briefed on the relatively chaste yet fiery affair with the kitchen boy. Catherine answered simply in an attempt to get Greer to realize the futility in her question.

"Or life." Catherine finished searching for some recognition in her eyes.

Instead Greer pressed her lips together at her answer as she acknowledged the reality of what Catherine spoke.

"You know Mary and Lola may be the only ones that I have known to find happiness in marriage. Difficulties yes, but they were able to get past them, to become more."

Pulling her hands back Greer again became agitated but stayed seated this time, only gesturing with her hand, and close enough to her body as to remain properly in her own space.

"My own Father. He loved my mother, I think…once. She is well enough kept, we all are, but after bearing four daughters and no sons he has become distant, even from her. And we, my sisters and I became little more than a burden. A burden which I have in no way lightened except for this offer of marriage, which by any other measure is in no way ideal except for the gentleness which he seems to offer. But can it be trusted? Can he be trusted not to become old and bitter like my Father?"

Placing her hand on Greer's knee, Catherine looked on knowingly. She had never had a choice in who she would marry. Even if she had gathered the courage to refuse the match, she would have gone home in disgrace and likely been abandoned by her Family, again.

Chucking to herself she acknowledged the possibility that she and Greer did have more in common than she realized.

"Do you love him?" Catherine inquired.

Looking up at the Queen absolutely terrified Greer answered. "Yes."

"Has he been gentle and kind? Given you at least a glimmer of hope, enough to believe at least that he might be a man that you can trust?"

Nodding her head and answering with a tear filled voice. "He has."

Rubbing her knee, Catherine answered with the most reassuring and certain answer that she could find. "Then it is a start, and for now it must be enough."

Resisting the urge to pick her cuticles Catherine continued. "Life never gives us any guarantees, and often fewer choices than we would like, but if we allow these uncertainties to cloud and paralyze our thoughts than we will never live. In essence, by doing so we in fact actively hasten our own death."

With a tilt to her head and a squeeze of Greer's hand Catherine finished. "It is not for us to decide what will be, only what is. There are measures you can take and precautions you can try to set in place, but little else."

"But…"

"Greer," Catherine continued a bit more sternly, "you asked for my opinion, and I have given it. It would seem that all of Mary's ladies have been in need of guidance of late, and I truly don't blame you. But wondering, and worrying, and second guessing only wastes energy that you could otherwise be putting towards more fruitful endeavors like preparing for your upcoming nuptials."

Getting up abruptly at the realization that she and her friend had become a burden to the Queen, Greer turned to leave apologizing as she went.

"Forgive us your Majesty, it is not my, not your…please excuse me, us for imposing on you in such a way."

"Greer," goodness she had been using her name a lot these last minutes, "I did not say that to cause you to leave or feel guilty. Only to emphasize that you are not alone in this. As you, all of you prepare to fully enter womanhood that these choices get neither easier nor less worrisome. Though in the end worry for the sake of worry is a pointless endeavor."

Turning toward the Queen, head angled down, Greer paused a moment before asking one final question.

"How do you do it?"

Smiling wistfully, Catherine answered with words that had become her own personal motto some years ago.

"Putting one foot in front of the other, and hoping for the best."

With eyes that spoke of absolute sincerity Greer answered. "Thank you your Majesty. And again I hope I haven't, we haven't been too great a burden."

"No more than Elisabeth or Claude, or even Mary. I know the pain of and uncertainty separation from everything you know and love. It is difficult, but not something that one cannot overcome. By in large I would say that you have done the most admirable in your task."

Looking at Catherine in surprise, Greer inquired silently at which Catherine continued.

"You have come to a foreign land, nearly a pauper when you came here having taken most of your family's fortune with you for the journey and your own presentation at Court. You had the most unfortunate luck of falling in love with the wrong man, though not the wrong kind of man, and now are doing your duty in good faith despite the potential personal cost. And now that your special day is approaching your nerves have you looking back on your choice." Smiling at Greer despite there circumstances Catherine finalized her point with one final plea. "It's quite normal Greer."

Taking a breath to carefully consider her words Catherine continued. "I do not envy your choice, but were I in your place, Lord Castleroy is as good a bet as any."

"Thank you Majesty, I…"

Greer sounded so helpless, so lost. "Child you are in no debt of mine, nor should you feel it necessary to be beholden more than you are as a guest of France. Now go, finish your wedding plans or cheer up you friends as I must not return to my duties."

Catherine grinned as Greer turned to leave, by the looks of it a little less burdened. Though she mustn't make a habit of it, it felt good to mother those who appreciated the gift. It happened so rarely past the age of ten…perhaps it was good to have Mary's Ladies here at Court. Perhaps she might pay them a bit more heed in the future.


	30. Together for Once, Forever, for Good

Disclaimer: I neither own Reign, nor profit from this story.

Lola had been enjoying the celebration of Greer's wedding but needed to put to rest one final thing before she could fully allow herself to enjoy the evening.

Jean was tucked snugly in bed and she had asked the Nanny to stay with him all night so that she could have some time just to herself.

She spent about an hour just wandering around and thinking about her life and Jean's. What it was, what it could be. She had already known before talking to Catherine that should he be formerly claimed as Francis's child that his life would become immeasurably more complex. As it was they both had a good life here, just as it was.

Eventually wandering back to her rooms to prepare for the evening she finally made her decision regarding what to do not to tell Francis.

True she had been ordered by her Queen in one particular direction but she never did very well being ordered or forced. This was a different kind of settling than no command could ever provide.

Finding Francis in the crowd she walked up to him with the resolve of a peace filled soul. Putting on her best smile she paused next to him as he finished talking to Bash.

Once done he turned to give his full attention to her and she paused to just observe him. Curly boyish hair, a charmingly affectionate smile, and eyes that just drew you in. Yes she had made a mistake by being with him, but he certainly did not make it easy on her.

Taking a deep breath she began, "Francis, I just wanted to tell you that the Nannies have been very impressed by the way that you handle your Godson, and I very much appreciate the time you take to see him."

Smiling at her words Francis answered in his easy manner. "It is my pleasure and my honor to be in a position to do so. If you don't mind me saying so I thought I started to see more of Julian in him just the other day. I know they say that babies features are constantly changing, but I know what I saw. He is certainly a handsome Child."

Eyes glazing over at how easy Francis had just made this conversation she answered him. "Yes his features certainly become him, and Julian would be most apperceive of your compliment on his behalf."

"Not at all Lola. He is my Godson, and at least for now you and he are both well and stuck with me."

With him grinning from ear to ear, Lola was becoming more and more overwhelmed. Excusing herself she instead found a spot out on a balcony where she took just a moment to breathe.

She had done it. She had confirmed the assumption of Jean's parenthood without lying and firmly placed and kept Francis in his role as Godfather, nothing more.

"I would apologize for interrupting you, but as it happens I found this balcony of solitude first so as it happens it was in fact the other way around."

Jumping at the unexpected statement she turned to see Louis Conde leaning against the banister not five feet away. "Yes, well I apologize for the intrusion but I did not see you there."

"As I figured, such a burdened sigh could only have come from a burdened mind."

"Yes well, formerly burdened would be a more precise way of putting it, but you're observation skills are very astute." She answered his unasked question with enough annoyance in her tone that she hoped would send him scoring away.

"Then might I also be astutely assuming that perhaps a dance might be in order to release some of that energy you seem to have in such high quantities?" Offering his hand to her he otherwise rigid form he stood completely still. Awaiting her reply but giving her the chance to refuse.

Taking just a moment to consider his request she decided that he was right. She had done enough thinking for now and she remembered well that he was a perfectly capable dance partner.

Though their arranged courtship hadn't worked out, he was still quite companionable as well as uncomplicated.

As he lead her to the floor she felt the rest of the burden she had carried for so long finally begin to fall away. The secret of her Son and his parentage, the anger she felt towards Mary…gone.

The former was a weight, the later was a poison. As both were now firmly resting in the past she could begin to move on.

Perhaps a dance was indeed just what she needed.

-/-/-/-

Henry was thrilled for the Dauphin and Dauphine.

This announcement was good news for France, but better news for Scotland.

At least he and Catherine had provided more than enough heirs for a stable continuation of the Valois line should anything happen to both he and Francis. Mary was still in a reasonably precarious position between the religious conflict in her home country and the fact that England seemed constantly on the offensive.

The life of a Child was something to be celebrated, and even more so for the prospective parents.

He remembered the feeling well.

Catherine's reaction, however, to the Mary's pregnancy had certainly not been appreciated by the young couple by any means. Bursting in on them the morning after Mary had finally worked up the nerve to tell Francis? Honestly sometime he could not understand his wife's mind. If his Father or Step Mother had done such a thing she would have found a way to sneak something into their food and subtly express her displeasure.

Amusingly it would seem that her antics had not gone unrewarded as she ended up prostrated over her own chamber pot not long after. A new chef was what she claimed, but he didn't believe it in the least.

He had been the one to find her and help her as her body expressed its displeasure, all the while smirking without even trying to hide his amusement at the irony. He was sure neither Mary nor Francis had anything to do with it, but it amused him none the less.

Catherine pouted for a while but he managed to life her spirits before she had needed to get ready for the festivities. Greer's wedding had gone on without incident and the Royal heirs would be announcing their good news shortly. It would be the talk of Court for the near future, and for once he would be glad for the spreading gossip.

If the newlyweds were smart they would make their exit for the evening soon after as the attention would no longer be on them anyway.

He had noticed how happy their Heirs were. Mary quite literally glowed with pride and excitement, and Francis cold hardly keep his hands off of her.

Unfortunately the thought of Children brought forth the memory of the Twins for the French King. It really had only been a few years years, and even though he and Catherine's relationship was at that point still quite precarious it was something that he remembered with great fondness.

Catherine was amazing in all things that she did, but above all motherhood suited her the best.

From the moment she knew that she was with child she would love each of her little ones with a fondness and affection that was beyond description. Her care for them, concern and love for them was breathtaking.

The news almost made him hope for even just one more chance to experience that again, together this time instead of apart, but he knew that was not possible.

The physicians were very clear that if she ever conceived again it would carry with it the great potential of both the Child's death and hers. Henry neither wanted to put her through that again, nor did he want to risk losing her. They both mourned the three Children they had lost already. He had barely survived each of those and was not certain that she would survive another herself.

The death of the Twins it her very hard. It was really only Mary's coming back to Court that helped her to regain a sense of equilibrium, and that was an whole other to do altogether.

No, it was indeed better that he only share his wife with their current Brood.

Speaking of which, he hadn't gotten much more than a glance of his sweet wife all evening, where was she?

Scanning the crowd her finally spotted her entertaining some of the Ladies of the Court. She was in her element charming them all, even Lady Marguerite who had been in quite the huff over how her husband had put a limit her allowance for several weeks now. He knew this because Catherine had been going on and on about it for all the headaches the woman had caused her.

Watching her now he was once again reminded of how lucky he was.

Making his way over he continued to watch her, eyes sparkling, chin tilting, and the multitude of expressions that her mouth slid into throughout the conversation. Cheeky, bewitching, and utterly amazing these were all accurate depictions of his wife, these and more.

As the small circle parted to allow him entrance her smile was turned on him and he felt again like he was a young Prince, coming to claim his Bride.

Reaching for her hand he kissed it and address the other Ladies though his eyes never left hers.

"Pardon the interruption but I will need to steal my Wife away from you Ladies." Adding his most charming grin to ease the parting he finished. "If you will excuse us."

Catherine's smile became all the more dazzling as he pulled her away and onto the dance floor. Drawing her in close in step with the dance neither spoke for several moments as they simply enjoyed the relatively secluded closeness.

When the step permitted them to move especially close Henry nearly whispered into her ear. "You look beautiful this evening Catherine."

Grinning indulgently she responded, "And you my Husband are quite handsome."

Moving back and into a much safer distance Henry added, "I trust that you have recovered from this afternoon?"

Turning her attention to the smirk that her Husband had permitted to slide into his features Catherine pouted in response, her lips puckering into a very kissable shape. Although Henry knew he would be in hot water for acting on what he really wanted to do to those lips, he permitted his imagination to wander for just a moment while she decided on a comeback.

"Yes, a most unfortunate turn of event Henry. I may indeed be too ill tonight to do anything but fall asleep, possibly even turning in early so that I may fully recover before tomorrow."

Blinking innocently as he lifted her she broke from the step ever so slightly, trailing her hand down his chest before stepping back and out of reach.

Drawing her inward on a spin Henry also allowed his hands to wander slightly to return that favor before answering, "Such a pity Cara as I had something special planned to ensure an especially restful sleep this evening,"

Suddenly losing the strength in her voice she responded , "A pity indeed."

When he finally spun her back around their eyes were equally dilated, which was not conducive to finishing out as Hosts for the evening.

"Shall we take a moment out in the gardens?"

Despite his bravado, Henry words sounded strangled and definitely not in control.

"Henry that may not be the best…"

"Please Catherine, I won't do anything that might embarrass you, just come out with me."

Catching a curl with his finger he did his best to calm himself down, his eyes now pleading rather than consuming.

"Please."

Placing a hand on his chest she nodded, which was all the consent he needed.

It had been a long road for them, but as he took her arm he realized that the journey had been worth it. They were not just a couple, a Husband and Wife. Not now and not ever. They were the King and Queen of France with all the baggage and the struggle that came with it.

Stopping at one of the Castle fountains he gazed at his Beloved through eyes that saw beyond what others saw, that saw behind her mask.

When she eventually turned her head and met his eyes he smiled at her.

"What is it Caro?" She inquired, searching his features for what was behind the smile.

His gaze was intense, almost uncomfortably so, but she knew her husband. She knew that intensity for him also meant sincerity.

He loved her, and she knew this.

He loved her and she loved him, more than anyone would ever know.

So when his answer came in the form of tracing the side of her face with a single finger and then tipping her chin upward before capturing her lips with his, she also didn't argue.

He wouldn't take it too far, she trusted him not to.

Happily responding in kind she braced her forearms on his chest as his arms gently circled her waist.

Here under the moonlight they began a dance that they had done many times before. It was one that they would be finishing much later but as they reacquainted themselves with the steps they knew so well, the give and take of two people in love, they also reacquainted on a different level, a deeper level.

Ending the embrace, both took a minute as they disengaged to remain caught in each other's gaze. Eventually Catherine put her head down on Henry's chest and he on the top of her head.

When they were married they promised 'till death do us part'.

That line had taken on a whole new meaning in the last year. A depth that they had never understood before. As man and woman, husband and wife.

They truly were one.


End file.
